<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing But Flowers by Corderbollie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523716">Nothing But Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corderbollie/pseuds/Corderbollie'>Corderbollie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever Arlen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of the Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, F/M, Fluff, Maybe slow burn idk the criteria, Medium Burn, More realistic than the show, References to Abuse, References to Sex, Romance, some slice of life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corderbollie/pseuds/Corderbollie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomhauer was growing tired of his lifestyle. Leah came to Arlen in search of a new start. Auras, flowers, and cosmic alignment...of course they fell in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Boomhauer/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever Arlen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back again with another fic! This is the second fic I have ever written. My first is titled This Must Be the Place, which is a companion story to this one. You don't need to read one fic to understand the other, but both fics take place during the same timeline, just told through different perspectives and following the stories of different people. Nothing But Flowers is a story about Boomhauer and Leah, while This Must Be the Place is a story about Bill and Mia. I definitely recommend reading both!</p><p>When this fic catches up to the events of This Must Be the Place, I retell them from Boomhauer and Leah's perspectives, but I also change the events around a little bit. So there are different dialogues and actions compared to the first fic, just so I wouldn't have it as a line-by-line, to keep it interesting.</p><p>I worked very hard on these stories so I really hope you enjoy them. I have a hard time writing and editing so I apologize for any mistakes or glaring discrepancies.</p><p>The title of this fic comes from another Talking Heads song.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late morning sun gently shone overhead, pleasantly warming the west Arlen alley. It was simply just another day, neutral and, perhaps, even a bit drab. Boomhauer stood with his friends, lined up along Hank's fence, drinking their beers as they always did. The other three were squabbling about something or other… like always.</p><p>"Shazaam <em>was</em> a real movie," Dale insisted, wide eyed behind his sunglasses, "but the government altered our timeline, and in <em>this</em> timeline the movie does not exist!"</p><p>Hank rolled his eyes. "If the government 'altered the timeline,'" he mocked, "then why is it they're trying to erase proof of some movie and not something <em>important</em> like, like...the Holocaust?"</p><p>Without missing a beat, Dale launched into a perfectly good explanation with random facts and figures Boomhauer was sure he was pulling out of his ass.</p><p>"I saw Shazaam, I know I did," Bill nodded to Dale, as if that settled the matter.</p><p>Hank told them they were being asinine.</p><p>It was all par for the course. Same conversations, same alley, same beer.</p><p>...But the beer was still pretty good, though.</p><p>Boomhauer sipped his Alamo, perhaps a little quickly in order to make this conversation more bearable. He knew they were going to ask him to chime in soon.</p><p>Across the street, where Hank's niece Luanne once lived, the house had been for sale for a couple of months. It was just a week or two ago that "Sold" was tacked above the realtor sign in the yard. They had all waited curiously every day to see who the new neighbors would be, hoping at the very least the neighbor would be clean and quiet.</p><p>"Right, Boomhauer?" Dale asked. Boomhauer blinked out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Sorry, what?"</p><p>However, before Dale could repeat himself, a moving van suddenly rumbled down the alley and pulled into the driveway of the empty house. Boomhauer, Hank, Dale, and Bill all watched with rapt attention, wondering who was finally going to be joining them on Rainey Street.</p><p>Hopping out of the van was a man who looked almost like a lumberjack, with his broad frame, plaid button down shirt, and work boots.</p><p>He had hardly looped around to hoist up the back of the van's door when two other cars joined him. One was a Mazda Spyder, sleek and sporty, which had Boomhauer's interest. The other was a Prius, which he knew was why Hank was scoffing.</p><p>The Spyder driver was younger, much slighter of stature. He was dressed more contemporary than the van driver, in a track jacket and aviator sunglasses.</p><p>Exiting the Prius was a woman, willowy and slender, with a long braid of blonde hair hanging delicately over her shoulder.</p><p>"My prayers have been answered," Bill murmured in awe. "A beautiful woman is moving in…"</p><p>"Not so fast," Dale cut in, "She's with two guys. One of them is probably her husband or boyfriend or...well, maybe both of them are." Dale dragged on his cigarette thoughtfully.</p><p>Bill whined in disappointment.</p><p>Boomhauer agreed with Bill...she <em>was</em> beautiful. He had to take an extra look at her long legs as she began moving boxes inside. But clearly she was spoken for, so he switched his gaze to the Spyder instead.</p><p>New neighbors moving in was the most excitement the alley had seen in quite some time. It was the most excitement Boomhauer himself had seen in quite some time. He wasn't sure when or how he got so...mundane. He wasn't like Hank or Dale, who had the complacency of family life. He wasn't like Bill who was too depressed to do anything for himself. He was a bachelor, he lived how he wanted, as he always had. A souped up muscle car, a different girl in his bed whenever he pleased, nothing was tying him down. So why was he starting to feel so bored with it all?</p><hr/><p>The next day, Leah awoke tangled in her sheets and bathed in sunlight. It surprised her how late in the morning it was. She usually was an early riser to begin with, and last night she had a terrible time trying to fall asleep. For months now it was one stress after another, including the house hunting, paperwork, packing, moving, and now finally getting hit with the full realization that she was over five hours away from her family, in an entirely new state, with not a single familiar face to be seen. Well, except for her boss, but that was purely professional.</p><p>She wanted a friend.</p><p>When her brothers, Michael and Simon, hugged her goodbye last night, she held back tears. She wanted to ask them to stay the night...she didn't want to be alone. She felt childish about asking, however, and instead found herself waving farewell as they pulled the moving van and Simon's car out of her driveway and back towards Oklahoma.</p><p>She wondered how her father was doing. She wasn't there to check in with him anymore. Michael and Simon assured her they would be there to look after him, but it wasn't the same as her being there in person. But she needed to do this, to start over somewhere else, away from all of the memories...</p><p>This morning Leah was alone, surrounded by boxes and bags and cluttered furniture. It really did a number on the flow of energy throughout the space. Looking at all of the work ahead of her was overwhelming; it was nearly impossible to find a good starting point.</p><p>She took a deep breath and decided to start at the kitchen and work her way back through the rest of the house. After breakfast, of course...although at this time of day it might be considered brunch.</p><p>Later on she had gotten into the zone. She was entirely focused on setting up her furniture and finding places for all of her things. Slowly it was beginning to look more and more like a true living space. She was hesitant to use the word "home" for some reason, but that's what this was now...her new home.</p><p>When the doorbell rang it sent a jolt of shock through her body. She was yanked back to reality, the reality of life happening outside of her house that she hadn't contended with yet. She had intended on introducing herself to the neighbors once she got settled in.</p><p>She pulled open the front door, revealing a smiling pair of neighbors on her doorstep.</p><p>"Hello!" The woman warmly greeted, "I am Peggy Hill, and this is my husband Hank. We live behind you there on Rainey Street."</p><p>The woman had such a springy energy to her, march-y and upbeat. She held a tin foil wrapped baking pan out towards Leah. "This is my famous apple brown betty."</p><p>"Oh! Thank you," Leah smiled as she took it. She sadly knew she probably couldn't eat any, as she assumed there was at least butter in it. Maybe she could bring it into the office break room tomorrow, that way someone would be able to enjoy it…</p><p>"I'm Leah. I just moved here from Oklahoma." Leah shifted the pan into one hand so she could shake theirs with the other.</p><p>She was certain Peggy's eyes flicked to her arm as it was extended out to them, but Peggy's kind, neighborly expression remained unchanged.</p><p>Hank gave a low whistle. "Oklahoma, huh?"</p><p>"Yes...I got a job offer here and decided to take the plunge." Not entirely accurate, but not entirely a lie.</p><p>"Is your husband home?" Hank asked, "We'd like to meet him, too."</p><p>That annoyed her (was it really so far fetched to believe she didn't have a "man of the house?"), but she still kept her face in the same cheerful position.</p><p>"I'm not married."</p><p>"Oh. Uh...boyfriend?"</p><p>"No, sir. I'm here by myself."</p><p>"Huh. We saw you with two men yesterday, we figured-"</p><p>"My brothers. They were helping me move."</p><p>"Single gal, huh?" Hank chuckled.</p><p>Leah wasn't sure how to take this guy. But he seemed well meaning, at least.</p><p>"What I think Hank <em>wanted</em> to know is if the person with some fancy car parked over here yesterday was going to be a regular on Rainey Street." She gave her husband a pointed look out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Oh!" Of course. Simon's car was always turning heads. Leah felt a little guilty now for assuming Hank was probably sexist. Why was she so defensive? "No, sorry. Just me and my Prius." She saw the small twitch of disappointment on Hank's face. Or was it disgust? Oh well. "I'd invite you in, but I'm still getting things moved around and put away..."</p><p>Peggy waved it off. "Don't worry about it. We were thinking about having a barbecue over at our house next weekend, that way you can get to know all of the neighbors!"</p><p>"That sounds wonderful! I look forward to it." She beamed at the two of them. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours and already she was getting the southern hospitality treatment.</p><p>"Great! We are so happy to have you here. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come ask!"</p><p>"Thank you." She beamed again. "And thank you for the uh…" She motioned to the pan, blanking on the name.</p><p>"Apple brown betty! Of course, it's a housewarming treat. You're going to love it!"</p><p>They said goodbye to each other and Leah closed the door behind them.</p><p>Leah felt much better now for some odd reason. Peggy was very friendly and sweet, and Hank seemed good natured even if he probably wouldn't agree with some of her lifestyle choices. Hopefully the other neighbors were as nice as they were.</p><hr/><p>It was nearly dusk now. The sun was falling below the horizon as a warm, gentle breeze moved throughout the alley. Everyone was feeling peacefully full after having eaten dinner, and were now enjoying their usual beers and the company of each other along the outside of Hank's fence.</p><p>Leah's bright blue Prius had pulled into her driveway. They watched as she grabbed a few shopping bags from her trunk and went inside.</p><p>"Her name is Leah. <em>And</em> she's single," Hank informed them simply once she was gone.</p><p>"What?" Bill gasped, "How do you know?"</p><p>"Peggy and I introduced ourselves this morning. Those two men yesterday were her brothers. And yes, she <em>is</em> from Oklahoma, as we noticed from the license plate."</p><p>Dale asked, "What's she like?"</p><p>"She's very nice. She seems...hmm...sunny. Bright and cheery."</p><p>"Wow." Bill thought about that with a dreamy smile.</p><p>"Don't get your hopes up, Bill," Dale said bluntly, "You have Boomhauer to compete with, you know."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Bill looked sternly at Boomhauer now. "Throw me a bone here, please, Boomhauer. Let me have <em>one</em> woman for once."</p><p>"I'm not gonna shit where I eat."</p><p>"What's <em>that</em> supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Well, what if it turns out she's crazy? I won't be able to escape it when she lives a few feet away from me."</p><p>"I'll take my chances." Bill returned to his dreamy thoughts.</p><p>"Don't harass her, okay, Bill?" Hank pleaded, "Just let it happen naturally."</p><p>"I'm not going to harass her. Maybe she needs help moving furniture or-"</p><p>"No! Don't tell her you want to go into her house. Maybe just wait until our barbecue next weekend. Give her time to breathe first."</p><p>"And uh, maybe don't spy on her over the fence," Dale added.</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"She has a pool in her backyard, dumbass. Hot girl in a bikini?"</p><p>"Oh...I hadn't thought about that...yet."</p><p>Boomhauer felt sorry for this girl. Bill always came on way too strongly, and never took any advice to better his game. On the rare occasion a woman did actually agree to go out with him, it never usually lasted very long afterwards. Boomhauer had to admire his perseverance, at least…</p><p>He bolted down the rest of his beer. Why did she have to be single? Why did he feel so lonely and dissatisfied anymore? He liked it better when he didn't give a shit about anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I've Just Seen a Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah woke up early the next morning, early like she usually did, but this time it was more due to jitters rather than habit. This morning marked the first day of her new job which had her riddled her with nerves. One calming thought, however, was that she had already worked for her new boss before in the past, so she already knew what to expect working for him again.</p><p>Leah was a paralegal at the law firm her new boss and his brother shared in Oklahoma, until a few years ago when he split off from the Oklahoma firm to start his own down in Arlen. When it came time for Leah to start a new life and move away, it was easy for her to transition to the Arlen firm.</p><p>Finding a job was one less thing to stress about, at least.</p><p>Her house was pretty much all put together now, with most boxes unpacked and most furniture set up how she wanted it. The place was really starting to come together. She was certain it would soon feel like her actual home and not just a place she was occupying.</p><p>It was lucky this house popped up for sale right around the time she was beginning her house hunt. She viewed a handful of houses in the Arlen area, but none were quite as much what she was looking for as this one. It was quaint with charming character, and in a nice neighborhood. Plus it had a pool in the backyard as an added bonus.</p><p>She sat in the middle of the living room floor, preparing a comfortable position to meditate and focus her mind for the day ahead. She needed to get back into the swing of doing yoga, Tai Chi, and running like she used to, but today was just one small step at a time.</p><p>Later that morning, when the sun was beginning to rise higher, she left for her car to head into the office for the day. The apple brown betty was placed safely into the passenger seat. She hoped Peggy's baking skills would be enough to impress an office of new coworkers.</p><p>Leah noticed, two houses down, one of those alley guys getting into his car, too. It was some flashy muscle car Simon had taken an interest in. She wondered if she should say hi to him, or even introduce herself to him, but he didn't seem to look in her direction.</p><p>Oh well.</p>
<hr/><p>Boomhauer saw the new girl leaving for work earlier that week, dressed in cute office-y clothes and her hair pulled back in a bun. Definitely had that hot secretary vibe...but Boomhauer had to shake that thought out of his head.</p><p>He had to keep shaking out those thoughts throughout the course of the week as she continued to pop up unexpectedly, like when she jogged around the block and past his window in fitted yoga pants. Or when she appeared out from behind Dale and Nancy's fence, wearing cut off shorts, after talking with Nancy about her rose bushes.</p><p>Under other circumstances, Boomhauer would have gone over to her and introduced himself well by now. Maybe even immediately after the moment Hank told them all she was single and living by herself. He knew what lines he'd use on her, the charm he'd cast, and he knew she'd probably end up in his bed later that night…</p><p>But then he wouldn't likely call her again, even ghosting her if he had to. One night stands were kind of his thing.</p><p>He liked it that way.</p><p>Therefore, he was keeping her at a distance, strictly neighborly and nothing more. And besides, he didn't want to go against Bill, who was going to try and ask this girl out, or whatever it was he did to women, anyway.</p><p>One evening, later that week, Leah was walking along the perimeter of her yard, seemingly surveying the area within it. Boomhauer and the rest of his friends were in the alley watching her, mostly because there was nothing else to look at.</p><p>...alright, and because she had on those cut off shorts again.</p><p>"I'm going to go talk to her," Bill decided, with a determined expression on his face.</p><p>"About what?" Hank asked with uncertainty, "You need a game plan first."</p><p>"She looks like she might need help with something. I can offer her my services."</p><p>Dale laughed. "No woman wants your services."</p><p>"I have to figure something out. Someone like her won't stay single for long…"</p><p>Bill trailed off as he was making up his mind. Then he set his jaw and marched across the street to Leah as she was in her backyard.</p><p>The angle of Leah's fence hid the two of them from view of the alley, so Boomhauer, Hank, and Dale shuffled over sideways to see through the gap. They couldn't hear what was being said from across the street, but Leah seemed to be smiling, in any case.</p><p>"Do you think it's going to work?" Dale asked them, eyes fixed on Bill and Leah.</p><p>Hank took in a breath, stalling his response. "That Leah is a nice girl. And Bill is a nice guy, we all know that. He just, uh...well, he goes about it the wrong way sometimes…"</p><p>Boomhauer thought of Bill's nearly nonexistent confidence, which certainly was a prime factor in his failure to interest any women. Bill felt worthless and it showed, which was a turnoff for anybody. But he still tried, one rejection after another, he still kept at it. Clearly the confidence was there, he just needed to tap into it…</p><p>"I think he's losing her," Hank remarked. Leah was looking quizzically at Bill, who seemed to be rambling on and stumbling over his words.</p><p>Boomhauer sighed. "I'll take care of it." <em>Boomhauer to the rescue...</em></p><p>He made to cross the street, but stopped short when Hank spoke.</p><p>"Don't steal her though, alright, Boomhauer? Especially not right in front of him."</p><p>Boomhauer knew Hank was thinking about that incident with Marlene… a woman Bill was interested in, and yes, Boomhauer stole her right in front of Bill.</p><p>But that ended up crashing and burning into a festering pile of shit, anyway.</p><p>Boomhauer shrugged back one shoulder, as if shrugging off Hank's worry, and joined Leah and Bill in the poolside backyard.</p><p>"Oh...<em>you're</em> here," Bill said, annoyed. Boomhauer ignored him, and nodded hello to Leah.</p><p>"Hi," she said, brightening back up again. There was a paused moment before she introduced herself to him. "I'm Leah."</p><p>"Boomhauer," he replied.</p><p>She was certainly attractive from the distances Boomhauer had been seeing her at, but finally seeing her up close was something else entirely. Her sweet face was friendly and receptive, her nose was cutely pointed, and those striking green eyes held a dreaminess within them. Her blonde hair was twisted into its usual braid, pulled over her shoulder that was freckled from the sun. She had an ethereal air to her, spiritual and grounded, a woman of the earth.</p><p>No doubt about it...she was beautiful. And that was a thought he couldn't shake out.</p><p>"I'm trying to decide where to plant my rose bushes and my begonias," she explained over Boomhauer's speechlessness, "I didn't have much space for flowers at my old house, so I'm excited to have a real garden here."</p><p>Boomhauer nodded.</p><p>Slightly behind Leah, Bill was jerking his head towards the alley, giving Boomhauer an irritated look. Leah was too busy looking at Boomhauer to notice.</p><p>Filling in the silence, Leah continued on. "I hope your block captain won't mind my grass being so long for the next few days." She dug at the yard with her sandaled foot. A thin gold chain hung delicately around her ankle. "The lawn mower I'm having delivered won't be here until Monday."</p><p>Boomhauer opened his mouth to speak, but Bill hurried in first.</p><p>"Oh, Hank won't mind!" Bill assured her, "And I can mow your lawn for you if it would make you feel better." He looked eager, ecstatic to have an opening to be useful to her.</p><p>"Thank you, but that's alright. It's just for a few more days, anyway." She smiled at Bill, appreciative of his offer.</p><p>"It's no problem at all! My lawn needs mowed anyway, and yours is right next door. I can just drive my mower right over after I finish mine and get it nice and trimmed for you."</p><p>Leah thought for a moment, looking conflicted. "Well, he did hand me that big block charter, and there was a whole chapter about lawn criteria…" She didn't want to do anything to get on Hank's bad side, and it was clear he took lawn upkeep very seriously. She figured she was already going to lose some points with him tomorrow at the barbecue as it was, and she couldn't afford to lose any more.</p><p>"Hank knows you're still getting settled," Bill assured her, "But I'm happy to mow your lawn. That's what neighbors are for!"</p><p>"Thank you," Leah smiled at him, "I'm glad all the neighbors on this street are so friendly. I didn't know much about this area when I started house hunting here."</p><p>"What brings you to Arlen?" Bill asked.</p><p>"Well, an old boss of mine moved here and started up a new law firm. I was able to get a job working for him again, so I bought a house here."</p><p>Boomhauer wondered why she moved states, but figured maybe the pay was better here. He did notice, however, she averted her eyes when responding.</p><p>"We're glad you picked Rainey Street," Bill gushed, "It's certainly gotten a lot nicer with you here. And more beautiful, of course..."</p><p>Boomhauer mentally rolled his eyes and looked around Leah's yard, settling on the inground pool. Bill continued babbling on different compliments and words of positivity. Leah seemed to be taking it in stride, at least, but appeared to be losing interest.</p><p>"How's the pool?" Boomhauer abruptly asked, cutting Bill off.</p><p>Boomhauer wondered if that was a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Actually, I've been having trouble with it…"</p><p>She crossed over to where the pool's pump and filter were housed. Boomhauer hesitated before following her, keeping a short distance between them. Bill practically bounded after Leah, disregarding Boomhauer.</p><p>"When I was looking at this house, before I bought it, the pool was working. But now I don't think the pump is working at all. I've tried messing with it and even watched some videos on it, but I'm not confident enough to work with electricity." She demonstrated the issue to them, pointing out the breaker, timer, and switch in the metal housing unit. Boomhauer leaned in to get a better look, and immediately knew what the issue was.</p><p>"Do you guys know of a good electrician?" Leah asked them.</p><p>This time Boomhauer answered before Bill could speak.</p><p>"I used to be an electrician," he told her.</p><p>"Really?" She beamed at him, looking impressed.</p><p>"Yep…" Boomhauer nodded, still scrutinizing the breaker. "I know how to fix it. I think I have the parts in my garage still."</p><p>"Wow! Thank you." She smiled at him again, soft lips and sparkling eyes, and Boomhauer suddenly realized how closely he was standing to her. He shifted back a little to put more space between them.</p><p>Leah started to speak again. "I can pay you for-"</p><p>"No. It's fine. As Bill says, it's the neighborly thing to do."</p><p>Bill looked annoyed, probably because Boomhauer had come in and taken away Leah's attention for several minutes now.</p><p>"Well, thanks. I'm glad to have your help. And yours, too, Bill." Bill perked up at being addressed. "Hopefully I can offer you guys something neighborly someday."</p><p>"Don't mention it," Boomhauer dismissed, "I'll come by and get your pool running tomorrow."</p><p>"And tomorrow I will mow your lawn!" Bill declared, "I'd mow it now, but the block charter says no lawn mowers running after 7 PM."</p><p>Leah said goodnight to them, as the sun was barely a crest above the horizon now. Bill seemed like he was making to stay with her longer, but Boomhauer yanked him back out to the alley.</p><p>Hank and Dale were still waiting for them, beers in hand.</p><p>"So? How'd it go?" Hank asked when they approached. He handed the two of them beers of their own.</p><p>"I think I'm in love," Bill sighed. Boomhauer rolled his eyes again and turned to Hank.</p><p>"She's worried you will get after her about her lawn. Her mower hasn't been delivered yet. Bill offered to mow it for her in the meantime."</p><p>"So she respects a well maintained yard…" Hank looked into the distance thoughtfully. He seemed to approve of her worriment.</p><p> Bill scowled, "Yeah, and Boomhauer of course had to come try and take her away."</p><p>"I didn't try and do anything. We saw you fumbling so I came to help you."</p><p>"Well you didn't have to offer to fix her pool. I could have done that for her, too."</p><p>"You don't know shit about electrical work. I'm not going to let you electrocute yourself just to try and impress somebody."</p><p>Dale puffed out a cloud of cigarette smoke as the other two bickered. "I kinda agree with Boomhauer, though, Bill. What if this chick ends up being crazy? It's probably better to not dip your pen in the Rainey Street ink."</p><p>"She's not crazy," Bill dismissed, "She's very nice."</p><p>"You've known her for like five minutes."</p><p>Bill just shrugged as he sipped more beer.</p><p>"The eyes are the window to the soul. And there was something very genuine there."</p><p>Dale scoffed, of course, but Boomhauer knew what Bill was talking about.</p><p>He saw it, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cruel World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt good to go running again, early in the mornings when it was still dark outside. Even the birds were only starting to wake in the trees when Leah tied her sneakers and hit the pavement. She ran all over Arlen, learning the streets and landmarks, enjoying the landscape and scenery. Texas really was such a beautiful state, and a town like Arlen truly reflected that.</p><p>But still, nothing beat Oklahoma...</p><p>On the morning of the Hills' barbecue, Leah finished her five mile run at the back of her house in the alley. She checked her fitness watch and was impressed with the time she made. Finally she was making progress again, after going so long without running much at all.</p><p>She took a shower and got ready for the day, pulling on a floral print sundress and leaving her hair down to dry in long beachy waves. It wasn't long until Bill was over to cut the grass, which she was thankful for. However, she understood he was trying to hit on her a little yesterday, so she hoped the lawn mowing wasn't coming with a contingency.</p><p>She wondered when Boomhauer was coming by. Then she got annoyed with her stomach for giving a funny jolt at the thought. He was cute, she'd allow herself to accept that, but she was not interested in any relationships now. At least, not for a while...even though it seemed like it would be forever. She had enough of men, her ex boyfriend to be specific, and really needed to find herself again without the distraction of another person in her life.</p><p>When Bill had finished mowing, she brought him a glass of iced tea that had been brewed in the sunlight cascading through her kitchen window.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me out," she said as she handed the tea to him. They stood together under the patio awning in the backyard, looking out over the freshly manicured lawn.</p><p>"It's no problem at all. I'm always happy to help."</p><p>She could feel him looking at her, but she kept her gaze out on the yard.</p><p>"Do you-" he began to say.</p><p>"Wait!" Leah cried out suddenly. She noticed her pool was working again. The surface was no longer perfectly flat and still, as the water had begun filtering back into it, creating small ripples.</p><p>Leaving Bill behind, she went around to the metal box that housed the pool's electrical system and opened the hinge. The electrical issue she showed Boomhauer yesterday was fixed, new parts and all.</p><p>"When did Boomhauer fix this?" she called over to Bill.</p><p>"I don't know. He wasn't here when I was mowing."</p><p>Huh.</p><p>"Well, I better go help Hank set up for the barbecue," Bill said as she returned to the patio. He set the empty ice tea glass on the table beside him. "Maybe I'll see you there?"</p><p>"Of course! I'll be over soon." She smiled at him.</p><p>Later, when the Hills' barbecue had started and the other neighbors had begun collecting in their backyard, Leah made her way across the street as well. She had met everybody on the street by now, but it was different to interact with them all together and in a more laid back setting.</p><p>"Leah! Welcome!" Peggy greeted her.</p><p>"Hi, Peggy," Leah smiled, "Your yard is so beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you, Leah," Hank said from behind them. "Now what can I get you, a burger, a hot dog, or both?" He was excited to begin grilling. The propane had already been lit.</p><p>Leah was dreading this conversation. She had considered claiming she simply wasn't hungry, but then she would have to keep saying that for as long as she lived on Rainey Street. Might as well just rip the bandaid off quickly…</p><p>"To be honest, Hank, I'm, uh...I don't eat meat."</p><p>"Oh." He looked somewhat thrown off as he rubbed at the back of his neck.</p><p>"But don't worry, I don't care that other people eat it. And I won't try to convert you or anything."</p><p>He smiled a little nervously, but looked sincere all the same. "Well, alright. There's some uh, meatless options on the buffet table there. I know Nancy brought some type of salad. And Peggy cut up a watermelon earlier…"</p><p>"Thank you. That sounds great!" She was happy he didn't seem bothered, as she wondered if he might have been. In her past experiences, some people acted rather offended by her choice to only eat vegan.</p><p>Boomhauer stood a distance away with Dale and Bill, Alamos all in hand, as per usual. He had watched as Leah entered past the fence and into the party...how couldn't he? She was stunning, with her glowing skin and long blonde hair and a dress that brushed across the tops of her pretty legs. Why did the new neighbor have to be a beautiful woman? He downed the rest of his beer, hoping to quash the thoughts he was having.</p><p>"There's your girlfriend, Bill," Dale said, nudging Bill with his elbow.</p><p>"If only."</p><p>"Why aren't you over there talking to her?"</p><p>"She's talking to other people right now. I don't want to bother her."</p><p>"Since when do you care about not bothering women? Isn't that your entire tactic?"</p><p>Bill shrugged. "I want to handle this differently."</p><p>Hank had come over to them now, leaving Leah to talk with Peggy, Nancy, and Minh.</p><p>"She's vegan apparently, if you want to work that into your game plan, Bill."</p><p>Dale dragged stoically on his cigarette. "So she's one of <em>those</em> people."</p><p>"Well, it makes sense. She's always out running every morning, and Peggy says she does yoga, too. You know how uh, <em>those types</em> are."</p><p>"You're screwed, Bill," cautioned Dale, "She runs five miles every morning while you get winded walking from the couch to the fridge."</p><p>"Are you on my side or not? One minute you're encouraging me to go talk to her, and the next minute you're saying she's too good for me."</p><p>"I never said she was too good for you. I mean, she is, but I didn't <em>say</em> that."</p><p>Boomhauer had enough of their quibbling for the time being, so he left the group to get another beer. The drinks were in various ice filled coolers beside the back door. He had just grabbed a fresh can of beer from one when he heard a voice behind him.</p><p>"Boomhauer," Leah said. He stood up straight and turned to face her. "Hi. I noticed you fixed my pool." She looked at him graciously, though hesitant, like she was nervous to approach him.</p><p>"Yep." He pulled on the tab and cracked the beer open.</p><p>He noticed how the sun hit her collarbones just right. He dragged his eyes away and decided he clearly needed to hook up with somebody soon. He wasn't even going through that much of a dry spell, really...sure, it had been a little longer than usual, but this girl was making him particularly worked up.</p><p>"Thank you. I owe you one."</p><p>"Nah...it's nothing. It was quick. Glad I could help." He nodded goodbye and walked back to his friends, leaving her standing there and looking behind him.</p><p>"I have to hand it to you, Boomhauer," Hank said after Boomhauer returned, "You're doing a good job not laying the charm on her."</p><p>"I told you, I'm not interested."</p><p>Hank shrugged, but didn't look entirely convinced.</p><p>"I'm going to go finish grilling. I'm starving."</p><p>Lucky and Kahn joined them after Hank left. Leah seemed to be talking with Luanne now...not that Boomhauer was paying any attention, that is.</p><p>Eventually Hank called everyone to eat. After making their plates, they took their seats at the picnic table. Leah ended up sitting across from Boomhauer, with Bill practically shoving people out of the way so he could sit beside her.</p><p>Hank said grace, and even mentioned how happy he was to have Leah join them in his speech. When he finished with an 'amen,' everyone began to eat.</p><p>"So, Leah," Dale called across the table, "You're vegan huh?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"So you must hate my line of work then?"</p><p>"Exterminating?" She had seen the work van parked in his driveway.</p><p>"Yes… The business of killing animals."</p><p>"Well, do you kill them humanely?"</p><p>He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Define <em>humane</em>."</p><p>"Do you kill them quickly and painlessly?"</p><p>After a beat, Dale responded "Usually."</p><p>Leah gave him a look, but it was more playful than judgemental.</p><p>"Oh!" Peggy suddenly burst out, "My apple brown betty! I don't think butter is vegan, is it?" She looked worried.</p><p>Leah smiled. "No, it isn't. But I figured there was butter in it. I actually brought it into the breakroom at work, and the entire pan was completely gone by the end of the day! It was a big hit."</p><p>Peggy straightened up proudly.</p><p>Everybody asked her different questions. Some of her answers seemed more careful than others, but she was happy to respond. She explained what she did for a living and her typical job duties, she talked about running marathons and spiritual meditation, but when Nancy asked why she wanted to move so far from home, Boomhauer thought he saw her eyes look away again.</p><p>The wives of the group, Peggy, Nancy, Minh, and Luanne, all especially seemed interested in Leah's practices of yoga and Tai Chi. She offered to give them a lesson in each someday, which they expressed excitement for.</p><p>"I'm not a certified instructor," she explained, "But I've been doing them long enough to teach you the basics."</p><p>Bill was probably about to ask if she could teach him, too, but Hank must have kicked him under the table before he could.</p><p>Boomhauer thought about how easy it probably would be to win Leah over. He could fake all that new age hippie spiritual stuff to impress her. He could quote Lao Tzu or Timothy Leary and talk about Greenpeace. He's finessed it with those crunchy granola types before.</p><p>But he couldn't... he couldn't risk it. And he didn't want to go against Bill.</p><p>Yoga chicks were so flexible, though…</p><p>Mentally scowling at himself, he immediately dug his phone out of his pocket and texted a potential hook up. He had to get this out of his system.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scarlet Begonias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Leah finished her morning run, crossing the invisible finish line marked at the back of her house, she noticed a second car in Boomhauer's driveway. It wasn't long afterward when a woman came out of his house, got into that car, and left.</p><p>Leah didn't think much of it, really... She wondered if she was feeling disappointment, but why would she? She didn't want a boyfriend, or a friend-with-benefits, or any type of relationship. She needed to keep herself separate and whole for a while… plus, he was her neighbor, with only one house sitting between them. It was too risky to turn being neighbors into something awkward.</p><p>But damn if he wasn't attractive. She felt a little funny for thinking he had beautiful bone structure, but he did...angular cheekbones and a strong jawline, a long, straight nose, and eyes that almost smoldered. Not to mention he was tall and lean, yet strong…but most of all, it was that mysterious silent type thing he did which made him all the more captivating.</p><p>He practically ignored her, and she thought it was kind of hot.</p><p>She had to focus on other things... And as if on cue, she got her new focus.</p><p>Her phone vibrated when a text came in. It was from a number that wasn't saved under her contacts.</p><p>
  <em>please talk to me</em>
</p><p>Her insides froze. She just knew it was from Dan, who must have gotten a new number, or was using somebody else's phone.</p><p>Immediately she blocked it. She wanted to get a new number herself, so she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, once and for all...but she always thought that maybe he'd eventually give up...</p><p>She felt knocked off kilter now, almost feeling violated even though they were hundreds of miles apart.</p><p>Leah went to her crystal collection, which she had in a case in the spare bedroom. She felt particularly drawn to celestite today, especially after that stupid text, so she held the pale blue crystal in her palm and tried to focus and calm her mind.</p><p>After a lengthy meditation session, she was feeling better. She felt grounded again, and not sick to her stomach anymore. The sun was shining outside her window in the warm spring air. Maybe she would work in her garden for a while…</p><p>There was a sudden knock at her back door, however. After that text from Dan she felt jumpy, and hearing that knock made her adrenaline kick in. She knew it wouldn't be him, though...he didn't know that she moved, especially not five and a half hours away.</p><p>Despite reasoning with herself, she still felt a wash of relief to see it was Peggy, smiling brightly at the sliding glass doors.</p><p>"Hi, Peggy," Leah greeted her. It felt good to see a friendly face.</p><p>"Hello, Leah! I hope you don't mind me stopping by." She held a square baking pan covered in tin foil.</p><p>"No, of course not. Come in!"</p><p>Leah stepped aside to let Peggy through, and slid the glass door back behind her.</p><p>"Oh, your home is so lovely," Peggy complimented as she looked around. Leah had an eclectic sense of style, with many decorations and furnishings made from various materials and time periods. She loved folk pieces, and things made by hand found at flea markets and festivals.</p><p>Peggy set the baking pan on the kitchen counter. "I made you vegan brownies. I hope they turned out; I've never made them before."</p><p>Leah pulled back the tin foil covering, revealing the delicious cakiness underneath.</p><p>"I think these look great! Thank you, Peggy." Leah beamed at her. "Would you like to try one with me? I can make up some coffee."</p><p>"I would love that! I'm so sorry you couldn't have had my apple brown betty. I tried to find a vegan recipe, but unfortunately the butter is really what makes it."</p><p>Leah brewed them each a cup of coffee and cut them each a brownie square. They sat together at Leah's round kitchen table in the warm sunlight.</p><p>"Peggy, this is incredible!" Leah praised, after taking a bite. "You'll have to give me the recipe."</p><p>"It is pretty good, isn't it? Who knew you didn't need eggs for something like this."</p><p>They chatted for a while as they sipped from their coffee mugs. Peggy was always so friendly and welcoming. All of the neighbors were, really, but Peggy was someone Leah had really felt a connection with.</p><p>"Can I ask you something, Leah?" Peggy said after a lull in conversation.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Are you...alright?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I...I know it's not my business, but I'm saying this out of concern, because you're my friend...I saw the bruises on your arm, on the day Hank and I came over and introduced ourselves."</p><p>Leah knew she should have worn long sleeves until the bruises went away. But the Texas heat…</p><p>"Yeah, I'm alright."</p><p>She considered just leaving it at that, but Peggy looked at her so openly, and so sincerely.</p><p>Sighing, she elaborated. "My ex boyfriend... The last time I saw him, he grabbed my arm... He was angry because I was trying to leave him."</p><p>
  <em>One incident of many...over the course of two years...</em>
</p><p>Peggy reached across the table and patted Leah's hand sympathetically.</p><p>"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. My brother was in an abusive relationship. I've seen what it did to him."</p><p>"Thank you." Leah smiled. "I'm sorry about your brother."</p><p>"Well, what's important is that he got out of it. And it looks like you got out of it, too?"</p><p>
  <em>If only he would stop texting and calling me…</em>
</p><p>"Yes...that's kind of why I moved here. I wanted to put some distance between myself and the negative things where I was. It was fate, or luck, or, I don't know...it was <em>something</em>, that my ex-boss happened to have a job opening down here."</p><p>Peggy smiled, sympathetic and compassionate.</p><p>"Well, we're all very glad you came here. If you ever need anything, even just to talk, you know I'm just across the street."</p><hr/><p>Boomhauer was glad that Lisa was gone before he had fully woken up. He never usually wanted the women he brought home to stick around in the morning.</p><p>Last night with her was nice, it got the job done at the very least… But, in a way, Boomhauer still felt unsatisfied. It wasn't enough. Something was lacking…</p><p>Was he lonely? He had begun entertaining the thought, in the back of his mind, over the past few months. Maybe even longer. He didn't want to believe it, though. He decided long ago he wanted to live freely as a bachelor for as long as he lived. But why was it now he was feeling unfulfilled?</p><p>It was Sunday, and Sundays were usually when he drank beer in the alley and washed and detailed his Super Bee. On the surface it seemed like an accomplished day, but then that small, dark thought in the back of his mind would remind him what his Sundays used to be like. Surfing the glittering waves in Corpus Christi, hitting up the hottest nightclubs and rooftop parties, racing cars and meeting women...</p><p>But a lazy day in the alley was fine, too.</p><p>Later that day, in the early afternoon when the sun was high and the air was warm, Boomhauer began to clean and polish his car in the driveway. It didn't need much, as he washed it every week, but it felt therapeutic to do.</p><p>He saw Leah getting into her car a distance away, eye catchingly gorgeous as she always was. He kept his attention on the engine bay of his car. He tried to ignore it, the thoughts of her, but now he was growing annoyed with himself for even thinking about her at all.</p><p><em>It was because she lived so close by</em>, he reasoned...But, then again, he was starting to learn more about her, getting to know who she was as a person...it was different than just going by how she looked.</p><p>Just about when he was finishing up his car, his friends had begun moving out to the alley to stand with the cooler of beer. He joined them in the line along the fence, and cracked open the can he grabbed. Nothing was more refreshing than a cold beer after working in the sun for a few hours.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>The other three talked while Boomhauer mostly listened, occasionally chiming in if prompted.</p><p>"I'm going to try and ask Leah out today," Bill informed them.</p><p>"Do you think she'll say yes?" Dale asked.</p><p>"I don't know," he shrugged, "She hasn't seemed disgusted by me so far."</p><p>Hank gave his small words of thought. "Well, good luck, Bill. Leah seems like a nice girl. She and Peggy have really been hitting it off; Peggy has had nothing but nice things to say about her."</p><p>Boomhauer hoped it worked out for Bill, but wasn't holding his breath on it. Bill's most successful relationship ended with cheating, verbal abuse, and a bitter divorce. He rarely had a relationship since, and the ones he did manage to get never ended well, either.</p><p>Though Boomhauer had no room to talk. There were only two women he had ever felt real feelings for...one who only ever saw him as a hookup, and the other who ended up engaged to his brother.</p><p>Marlene was cool and elegant, and had similar interests to him. He fell hard and fast for her, which she did not return. The chase made him all the more lovesick for her, and he even went as far as to ask her to marry him. She laughed in his face and shut the door.</p><p>Katherine was sweet and beautiful, and seemed to mesh with him so well. He broke her heart, of course, wanting to be free of commitment and constraints. It wasn't until years later when he started thinking about her again, starting to brush against the idea of settling down with her, when it turned out she was going to marry his brother Patch. The two of them didn't last, but Katherine wasn't interested in Boomhauer anymore, anyway…</p><p>He had really made up his mind to never commit to anybody after that.</p><p>...But why was he feeling like physical intimacy wasn't enough anymore?</p><p>As the peak of the day began to subside, they watched as Leah parked back in her driveway across the street. She popped the trunk open remotely and walked around to bring the shopping bags inside.</p><p>"Looks like she might need help…" observed Bill, seemingly conflicted.</p><p>"Go help her, then," Hank nudged.</p><p>Bill trotted to the other side of the alley and began talking to Leah. Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer all watched idly, sipping beer, as Bill helped Leah with the rest of the shopping bags.</p><p>They were curious when they saw Bill coming back over to them, appearing to be in good spirits. He silently grabbed a beer and cracked it open.</p><p>"So?" Dale prompted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Did you ask her out or not?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>Dale paused to allow Bill to elaborate, but he said nothing.</p><p>"<em>And?</em>"</p><p>"Well, she said she's not looking for a relationship right now."</p><p>Dale scoffed. "So you were rejected."</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe. But she seemed sympathetic. Maybe even sorry." Bill seemed completely unbothered, even a little happy.</p><p>"Well, I'm proud of you for putting yourself out there, at least," praised Hank.</p><p>Bill shrugged. "I'll just have to try again at a later date."</p><p>Boomhauer couldn't help but wonder if Leah really meant it, or if she was just trying to politely turn Bill down, or even both.</p><p>But why did he care? He didn't.</p><p>"When she brings home some handsome, jacked dude, you'll see."</p><p>"Dale," Hank groaned, "Leave him alone."</p><p>Bill ignored it.</p><p>"I've been wanting to say thank you, Boomhauer, for giving me a shot," Bill said to him.</p><p>Boomhauer grumbled, "I told you...I don't want her."</p><p>"Just because she lives next door?" Dale jeered, "We can all see through that paper thin excuse. You'll fuck anything if its tits are big enough."</p><p>Boomhauer made to punch Dale in the arm, but Dale dodged backwards, slamming into the fence behind them. "Okay, okay. Sorry." He cowered under Boomhauer's fist.</p><p>"Is this a bad time?"</p><p>Everyone's attention snapped behind them, to where Leah was standing with an amused expression.</p><p>"Oh, it's just Dale being an idiot...there isn't ever another time," Hank sighed.</p><p>Leah laughed. Boomhauer tried looking impassive, to smooth over the immature behavior she just saw.</p><p>"I came to ask for a favor." She seemed hesitant, like she was asking for too much. "I forgot I'm working late tomorrow, and my lawn mower is being delivered around five or six. Would anybody be able to sign for it for me?"</p><p>"I'm sure we'll be in the alley by then," Hank nodded kindly, "One of us will gladly take care of it for you."</p><p>"Really?" she smiled, "Thank you. I do hate to ask, but-"</p><p>"No, it's no problem at all!" Bill assured her.</p><p>"Is beer vegan?" interrupted Dale.</p><p>"I think most are."</p><p>"Want one?"</p><p>"Oh, no thanks."</p><p>"Well, you should join us anyway! We need some estrogen around here."</p><p>"Okay," Leah smiled, "I see you guys out here all the time. It looks like the place to be."</p><p>"Of course it is, especially when my buddy Boomhauer is out here with us." Dale threw his arm around Boomhauer's shoulders and squeezed. Boomhauer squirmed him off in discomfort.</p><p>Hank patted Bill on the back. "And don't forget Bill. The alley is never complete without him here."</p><p>Leah continued to smile and chat with them for a few minutes. Boomhauer didn't say much of anything at all. He felt strange talking to her...he felt as though the more he would get to know her, the more he would like her…</p><p>The discussion had moved to talk of Rainey Street and its various residents.</p><p>"I'm glad Kahn hasn't given you too hard of a time," Hank said, "He can be pretty difficult to get along with sometimes."</p><p>"Understatement of the year," muttered Dale.</p><p>"No, Kahn has been great, and so has Minh. Really, everyone on Rainey Street has been so friendly. Even Boomhauer, who usually ignores me." She looked at him teasingly.</p><p>Was she really noticing that he didn't talk to her?</p><p>"Sorry," he apologized.</p><p>"Don't take it personally," Dale assured her, "Boomhauer was always a man of few words. He's much more <em>physical</em>, if you know what I mean." He quirked his eyebrow suggestively.</p><p>Hank gave him a chastising look, but didn't reprimand him verbally, probably because Leah was there. Boomhauer wanted to punch him again, but didn't, also because Leah was there.</p><p>"<em>I</em> would never ignore you," stated Bill, with a tinge of smugness to his voice.</p><p>"I'm not ignoring her," Boomhauer grumbled.</p><p>"I was just joking with you!" Leah said, half laughing, "I just want to fit in here with you alley guys."</p><p>Hank chuckled. "You fit in just fine. You may be from Oklahoma, and drive a Prius, and you don't eat meat, but aside from all of that-"</p><p>Leah rolled her eyes and laughed. "I've heard it all before. Just live and let live, you know?"</p><p>Hank considered that, then smiled. "I like that."</p><p>It was getting close to dinner time. Leah said goodbye to them, even saying goodbye to Boomhauer individually, and made to cross the alley to go back home.</p><p>"Why don't you walk her home, Boomhauer?" Dale suggested, a sly grin played upon his face.</p><p>"Bill can walk with her. He lives closer," Hank said, and nudged Bill forward.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I think I know the way."</p><p>She smiled at them over her shoulder and left, leaving behind a trace of her presence, her energy, clean and bright. Like fresh laundry hanging out in the sun.</p><p>Once she was entirely out of earshot, Hank began to scold Dale.</p><p>"Why do you keep trying to get her interested in Boomhauer? You know Bill likes her."</p><p>"I'm just trying to break Boomhauer," he shrugged, nonchalant, "I know his whole 'I don't care' thing is all an act."</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Boomhauer asked, annoyed.</p><p>"Well, since when don't you care about chasing women? Especially ones as attractive as <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"She's pretty, alright?" His irritation was growing. "But as I keep saying, I'm not going to risk making things awkward with a neighbor."</p><p>"Yeah, we'll see." Dale lit up a cigarette with a smirk. Boomhauer ignored him, because getting a rise out of him was what Dale wanted.</p><p>Once the topic had changed, Boomhauer's mind sidled quietly back to Leah. He noted how she was unfazed by any of their antics or discourse. He also thought about her teasing him for not talking to her much. Is that something anybody else would have noticed?</p><p>She certainly wasn't like anybody else, that was for sure...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Dozen Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring was beginning to heat into summer now as the weeks went by. The grass and leaves were saturating into richer greens, the blooming flowers were hosting many butterflies and honeybees, and the air was light and lazy.</p><p>Leah was adjusting to her new Texas life better than she thought she would. She was growing very fond of all of her neighbors. She would often have coffee or brunch with Peggy, Nancy, and Minh, and occasionally Luanne if her schedule as a hair stylist and mother of a toddler allowed it. Sometimes Leah would stop by and chat with the guys in the alley while they drank their beer. Boomhauer would even talk to her a little more now, though it was usually only a word or two.</p><p>She missed her family dearly, and tried to catch up with them often via phone call or text. Her father seemed to be doing about the same as he always was anymore, which could be worse, but used to be so much better...</p><p>One early evening, after dinnertime, the Hills had invited the neighbors over to hang out with drinks in the backyard. They had a lovely patio furniture set, which sat under an awning that Peggy had hung string lights underneath.</p><p>When Boomhauer passed the fence and into Hank's backyard, he wasn't sure why he was surprised to see Leah sitting there on the outdoor loveseat; he knew she was invited, and she always came around to these neighborly things. Maybe he was still awed by how beautiful she was...</p><p>She was wearing a pale yellow sundress, the sunny, bright color of which brought out the healthy glow of her suntanned skin. Her golden blonde hair was braided to the side again, and she was smiling her usual dazzling smile. Of course, she was smiling down at Ladybird, Hank's bloodhound, who had rested her muzzle on Leah's knees.</p><p>Hank and Peggy were sitting on the outdoor couch adjacent to her, leaving only one space left to sit.</p><p>"Hi," Leah said brightly as Boomhauer sat beside her.</p><p>He nodded hello to her, and to Hank and Peggy.</p><p>"So glad you could make it, Boomhauer," Peggy said, "The others should be here any minute now."</p><p>Hank stretched back and rested his arm along the back of the couch. "I just love this time of year. What's better than sitting outside on a couch on a warm summer evening?"</p><p>"And with our neighbors, of course," Peggy added. "Did you have nice neighbors like this in Oklahoma, Leah?"</p><p>"My neighbors were nice, but it wasn't really a street where everyone got together often like here."</p><p>Hank nodded as if he had suspected as much. "Arlen sure is special like that."</p><p>Nancy and Dale emerged through the space in the fence, and Peggy hopped up to greet them.</p><p>"I'll be right back. No, Leah, don't get up. Ladybird looks so relaxed there."</p><p>"Let me grab some beers," Hank decided, "Do you want one, Leah?"</p><p>"No, thank you. I think I'll wait for the wine Nancy brought."</p><p>Hank got up and left to open the beer packed fridge in his garage.</p><p>Leah and Boomhauer now sat alone. Boomhauer didn't know what to say, wondering if he should say anything at all.</p><p>"Ladybird is so sweet," Leah soothed, stroking the dog's head.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Do you like dogs?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The silence that followed, save for the laughter of Dale and Nancy out in the yard, made Boomhauer realize he should probably put in more of an effort with her.</p><p>"Do you?" he asked.</p><p><em>No shit</em>, He chided himself.</p><p>"Oh, yes. Growing up, we always had dogs. My parents liked spaniels."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>It was difficult not to notice how delicately things hung off of her, like the braid swept over her shoulder, or the soft fabric of her dress laying across her legs, or the thin gold chain dangling around her ankle.</p><p>He broke from his thoughts when Hank returned with his beer.</p><p>"So, what do you do?" she asked him, after Hank turned away to give Dale his beer.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>She smiled at him. "I don't know much about you other than you used to be an electrician…and that you like dogs."</p><p>"I, uh-"</p><p>"Leah, hi!"</p><p>Bill dropped down on the couch with a wild look in his eye. Boomhauer knew Bill was probably irritated to see him sitting beside Leah.</p><p>"Hi, Bill," Leah said cheerfully.</p><p>Hank sat on the other end of the couch, leaving a large space in between him and Bill.</p><p>Dale pranced to where they all were sitting, and squeezed himself unceremoniously beside Boomhauer, which bumped him closer against Leah. The sudden disruption disturbed Ladybird, who grunted and slowly trotted off to lay in the grass.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Boomhauer growled, annoyed. Dale made a big show of squirming around to get comfortable.</p><p>"I prefer the loveseat. Nice and cozy."</p><p>Bill looked scandalized as he saw Boomhauer was pressed against Leah, their legs touching. Leah looked amused, repressing a shy smile. Boomhauer remained impassive and stony-faced like always.</p><p>"Leah, you can sit over here by me, so you can have more room," Bill said hopefully.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm going to go visit with Peggy and Nancy, anyway."</p><p>She said goodbye to them and stood up, brushing against Boomhauer's arm, and swept away to the yard where Peggy and Nancy stood talking together.</p><p>Boomhauer's right side suddenly felt cold and empty after her sudden departure.</p><p>"Dale, you ruin everything," grumbled Bill.</p><p>"What? What did I do?"</p><p>"You scared her off."</p><p>"She could have moved to sit next to you. She just didn't want to."</p><p>"I guess she didn't want to sit next to Boomhauer, either, then." He gave Boomhauer a smug look. Boomhauer ignored it.</p><p>Hank sighed. "Dale, you knew what you were doing. Why can't you just leave things be?"</p><p>Dale chuckled and drank his beer. Then he smacked his lips and said, "You know you love me."</p><p>Boomhauer could feel a smoldering where Leah was pressed against his leg, and where she brushed against his arm. He also felt an emptiness, both where she was sitting beside him and in his chest. He should have said something more to her. He should have answered her better, should have asked her things…</p><hr/><p>Now that the mornings were becoming much warmer, Leah had taken to practicing Tai Chi and yoga outside, surrounded by her flowering garden and beside the rippling pool water.</p><p>Every Saturday morning, Peggy, Nancy, and Minh would join Leah in her backyard where she would guide them through one of her sessions.</p><p>One such morning in early summer, they had all completed their final stretches after a very relaxing and spiritually cleansing yoga workout.</p><p>"I always feel like a million bucks after this," Nancy sighed serenely, rolling up her yoga mat.</p><p>"It always clears my mind," agreed Peggy, "I am so much more productive on Saturdays now."</p><p>Minh nodded. "You must feel like this all the time, huh? Because you meditate all the time?" she asked Leah.</p><p>"I wouldn't say I feel like this all the time, but the discipline helps to keep me grounded when I need it."</p><p>They all chatted happily and relaxed as they gathered their things, and floated out in a group to the alley. Leah went with them, as they had all planned on having brunch together at Nancy's.</p><p>Out in the alley, like usual, stood Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer, drinking beer before it was even lunchtime. Kahn had joined them today as well, something he only did occasionally.</p><p>"I love Saturdays," Dale stated airily as the women approached.</p><p>"Why's that, sug?" Nancy asked.</p><p>Dale wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Because I get to see you in that tight spandex," he purred. Nancy giggled.</p><p>"I concur," Kahn smirked as he looked Minh up and down.</p><p>Peggy stood patiently in front of Hank, waiting for his response. He cleared his throat nervously and shuffled his feet while trying not to look at her.</p><p>Peggy crossed her arms, settling in.</p><p>Hank sighed.</p><p>"You uh, you look nice in your outfit, Peggy," he blushed.</p><p>"Thank you, Hank." She drew up proudly and smiled with satisfaction.</p><p>Leah waited at the fringes of the group while the wives flirted with their husbands. Bill watched her surreptitiously, trying to look casual, but when he saw her glance at Boomhauer out of the corner of her eye, he spoke up.</p><p>"You look nice too, Leah."</p><p>"Oh...thank you." She gave a modest smile.</p><p>"Okay, mimosa time!" Minh declared, clasping her hands together with a clap.</p><p>The women left for Nancy's house, anticipating their drinks and the vegan coffee cake Nancy baked.</p><p>"I can't believe you still haven't landed that," Kahn tisked in disbelief as he looked behind Leah.</p><p>"Boomhauer prefers her as strictly a neighbor and nothing more," Hank asserted, in a tone that sounded like he was reminding Boomhauer of that. Hank must have noticed him checking Leah out as she was leaving. He was getting sloppy...</p><p>"Those hippie chicks know all that Kama Sutra stuff. Maybe you might want to rethink-"</p><p>"No, Bill likes Leah," Hank told Kahn firmly.</p><p>"And you haven't asked her out yet?" Kahn asked Bill incredulously, "She's been here for a few months now!"</p><p>"I did, a while ago. She wasn't looking for a relationship then. But maybe enough time has passed and I can try again…"</p><p>Kahn burst out a laugh. "Good luck, fat redneck."</p><p>Bill sneered but ignored him, and sipped his beer.</p><p>Boomhauer thought about the point Kahn had made. She had been here for a few months now…</p><p>In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't a long amount of time. But for him it was a long time to keep a single, attractive woman at a distance. And the more he was around her, getting to know her, watching the way she smiles and how her eyes brighten when she's amused… He was beginning to think of her as more than a mere conquest.</p><p>And he didn't want that.</p><p>…</p><p>Right?</p><hr/><p>Leah, Nancy, Peggy, and Minh sat in Nancy's sunny kitchen at the table, each with a slice of vegan coffee cake and a glass of orange juice mixed with champagne.</p><p>"This tradition of ours...mmm!" Peggy said as she finished another bite of cake.</p><p>"All that yoga makes all this alcohol and dessert okay," Minh reasoned.</p><p>"This coffee cake is wonderful, Nancy," Leah complimented, "Thank you for going out of your way to make it special for me."</p><p>"Oh, it was nothing, sug. I had all of the ingredients in the pantry already."</p><p>Minh took another pleasing bite. "So, Leah," she pointed her fork towards Leah, smiling suggestively, "Have you met any cute guys around here yet?"</p><p>Peggy and Nancy awaited her answer with interest and rapt attention.</p><p>At the words "cute guy," Leah's mind immediately flashed an image of somebody tall and lean, with angular cheekbones, a strong jawline, and eyes that were calming, yet mysterious...</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"What about Bill?" asked Peggy.</p><p>Minh scoffed. "Uh… what about him?"</p><p>"Well, he's… nice. And loyal. And friendly."</p><p>"So is a dog."</p><p>Peggy ignored her. "What do you think of him, Leah?"</p><p>She agreed Bill was nice and friendly. He did seem like a decent person. But, as bad as she felt for thinking it, he wasn't her type…</p><p>How could she say that nicely?</p><p>"He is nice. But um…"</p><p>"It's alright, sug," Nancy assured her with a pat on the wrist.</p><p>Peggy sighed. "I figured as much. But it would be nice for him to finally meet a nice girl."</p><p>Nancy's eyes suddenly widened as an idea dawned on her.</p><p>"I have the perfect guy for you," she gasped in excitement at Leah, "John Redcorn!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Peggy and Minh looked at her in shock for suggesting whoever this guy was.</p><p>Nancy nodded fervently. "Think about it. He's into meditation and all that spiritual business. And he's hot, obviously. He takes good care of himself like she does."</p><p>Peggy blinked in bemusement.</p><p>"But isn't John Redcorn, uh… yours?"</p><p>Nancy waved it away.</p><p>"Not anymore. Dale is the only one for me now. Besides, I'd rather see him get with someone I know is a nice fit for him."</p><p>Minh had been scrutinizing Leah since Nancy made her suggestion, and began to nod. "You know, I agree with you. I think they would look good together." She quickly gave Nancy a sheepish look, "But not as good as you looked with him, though."</p><p>Nancy squealed in excitement. "Great! I'll call him right now!" She pulled out her cellphone and made to dial.</p><p>"Wait!" Leah held out her hand to stop Nancy. "I don't want to date anybody. Not for a while, at least."</p><p>"Come on… Pretty young thing like you, single in a new city? You're at the time of your life!"</p><p>Leah shrugged indifferently. "I'm really not interested in seeing anybody right now."</p><p>"Oh, please…" Minh shook her head, not buying it. "You can't tell me you're not interested in at least seeing that tight body of Boomhauer's."</p><p>Leah was afraid her hesitation might give her away, so she said quickly, "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"</p><p>The other three burst out laughing. Leah sat in bewilderment, wondering if she just asked something stupid.</p><p>"He's not really the 'girlfriend' type," Peggy explained, noticing the confusion on Leah's face. "He's more of a…"</p><p>"He takes free samples without buying any product," Minh said simply.</p><p>"So he sleeps around?"</p><p>Peggy tried thinking of a better term for it, but resigned with a shrug. "Basically, yes. Although I have to say, I've noticed lately he hasn't had as many women around like he used to."</p><p>"Maybe he's finally getting tired of it," Nancy wondered.</p><p>"No way." Minh shook her head. "He's a Tom cat."</p><p>Nancy must have agreed. "You should get right on that." She nudged Leah playfully on the arm.</p><p>Leah chuckled it off. "I don't know if I'd want to just be a friend-with-benefits to somebody..."</p><p>"Nothing wrong with having a friend." Nancy smiled slyly behind her mimosa glass.</p><p>In the past, Leah had a few casual hookups here and there. She also had her share of serious relationships. Both had their pros and cons. Flings were fun and exciting, long term relationships had stability.</p><p>But after being with Dan for over two years, she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.</p><p>It was easy for her to write off men entirely, but she knew that wasn't fair or reasonable. She knew there were men out there who wouldn't try to control her, or cut her off from her friends and family, or grip her arm down to the bone when she tried to walk away…</p><p>"Are you okay, Leah?"</p><p>Peggy looked concerned at Leah's spacey expression. Leah shook her head to snap back into the present.</p><p>"Sorry, I guess I just zoned out."</p><p>"Thinking about Boomhauer?" Nancy smirked.</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Sug, you don't have to hide it from us. You blushed when we mentioned him."</p><p>Leah could feel herself blushing now that Nancy pointed it out. "I don't know anything about him."</p><p>"What do you need to know? He's hot, isn't he?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>Nancy continued on. "And when you get bored of him, I can set you up with John Redcorn."</p><p>"Sure, Nancy, but I think I'm a ways off from getting involved with anybody…"</p><p>Nancy shrugged. "If you say so."</p><p>Thankfully the subject changed and Leah was no longer feeling on the spot. They finished the rest of their brunch and made plans for another yoga-and-mimosa session next Saturday.</p><p>Nancy stayed home to finish up housework, and Leah left for home with Peggy and Minh.</p><p>The guys were all still in the alley to the surprise of no one. As the three women approached them, Minh nudged Leah and harshly whispered, "There's your man!"</p><p>Leah wondered if Minh had one mimosa too many.</p><p>She also wondered if Boomhauer heard; it wasn't exactly subtle.</p><p>They joined the lineup, with Peggy standing beside Hank and Minh next to Kahn. Leah hovered near Boomhauer, as he was at the end of the group and nearest to her house. She didn't want to stand too close to him, though, in case Minh or Peggy got some idea about it.</p><p>"Today was a lot of fun," Leah said brightly to Minh and Peggy, "But now I'm going to head home for a while."</p><p>"Nonsense, stay and hang out for a few minutes!" Peggy implored.</p><p>Minh patted Kahn's cheek. "We know you boys like it when we girls crash your alley party," she teased.</p><p>"We were just discussing whether we would rather fight one horse-sized duck, or one hundred duck-sized horses," Dale told them. He turned to Leah, giving her a look behind his sunglasses. "I suppose it's not the most vegan of questions."</p><p>Leah rolled her eyes. "I can answer a hypothetical."</p><p>"I say the horse-sized duck," explained Kahn, "I could just jump on it's back and strangle it from behind."</p><p>"It's neck would be as thick as a tree trunk," Dale dismissed.</p><p>"I could dig into the pressure points."</p><p>"But with the duck-sized horses, you could just punt them all like little footballs."</p><p>"Think of all those tiny hooves stomping at you, though..."</p><p>Everyone had broken into their own argument or counter argument. Boomhauer and Leah were the only ones staying quiet, instead watching the others debate. At some point they caught each other's eye, shared an amused smile, and quickly looked away.</p><p>Dale asked loudly over everyone else's conversations, "What about you, Boomhauer?"</p><p>"I wouldn't want to fight any animal," he shrugged.</p><p>Dale scoffed. "Oh, please. You're just trying to sound good to Leah."</p><p>Boomhauer nonchalantly sipped his beer.</p><p>"He already sounds good to Leah," Minh giggled.</p><p>Leah's eyes widened in alarm at her, but quickly pulled her expression back to something more neutral.</p><p>Peggy chimed in quickly in an attempt to smooth it over. "Yes, yes… Boomhauer is a hit with the ladies." She waved it off flippantly.</p><p>Sleekly, Minh smirked, "So is John Redcorn."</p><p>"What about John Redcorn?" asked Dale.</p><p>Minh giggled again. "Leah might be getting a migraine sometime soon."</p><p>All heads jerked to Leah, their faces in shock, except for Peggy, who was seething at Minh, and Dale, who looked blissfully unaware of anybody's reactions around him.</p><p>"Minh, what are you talking about?" Leah puzzled, nervously looking at the stunned expressions.</p><p>"John Redcorn treats people for migraines," Dale explained, "He healed my Nancy very well."</p><p>Leah felt the sudden stiffness in the air, and saw the awkward shuffling.</p><p>Peggy spoke in a level tone. "Minh's just joking, Leah. She thinks she's being funny."</p><p>"Migraines are no joke," Dale said seriously. "Nancy had them regularly for fourteen years."</p><p>Leah still had no idea what was going on.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Leah," apologized Minh, "I just wanted to see these boys thrown off a little."</p><p>"So it isn't true, then?" Bill asked desperately.</p><p>Firmly, Peggy answered, "No, it's not."</p><p>Dale lit a cigarette and put it to his mouth. "But if you were to get a migraine, Nancy can certainly vouch for John Redcorn's healing powers."</p><p>Dale puffed on his cigarette in obliviousness.</p><p>"Well," Leah said slowly, "I think I'm going to go home now."</p><p>"Let me walk you," Peggy insisted.</p><p>Leah said goodbye to the alley as Peggy joined beside her. Once they had gotten to Leah's back door, Peggy decided it was safe enough to talk.</p><p>"I'm sorry about Minh. She wasn't trying to upset you, she was just trying to get a reaction out of everybody else. She just threw you under the bus in the process."</p><p>"Why was everybody acting funny?"</p><p>"It's a delicate topic," Peggy began to explain, "And it really can't reach Dale. Okay?"</p><p>Leah nodded.</p><p>Peggy drew in a breath. "Well, Nancy cheated on Dale with John Redcorn for fourteen years. Um, you may have noticed Joseph doesn't look like Dale…"</p><p>"Oh...yeah."</p><p>Leah had noticed Joseph's darker skin and hair, and his distinctive facial features. However, she just assumed Joseph was born from a previous relationship of Nancy's.</p><p>"John Redcorn is a healer, mostly massage therapy. Nancy would tell Dale she had migraines and needed to see John Redcorn to heal her. But um, well…"</p><p>"Right, I get it."</p><p>"Dale doesn't know, though. And he thinks Joseph is his. So just-"</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't say anything." She smiled. "Thanks for telling me."</p><p>"Of course. But, John Redcorn really is a nice guy. I do think you and him would get along."</p><p>Leah shrugged dismissively.</p><p>Peggy must have understood what Leah was thinking. "I think you and Boomhauer would get along, too."</p><p>"Maybe. I really don't know anything about him. He doesn't talk to me, much."</p><p>"Oh, that's just how he is. He's very quiet. But also very romantic."</p><p>"I'm sure he is. I appreciate you guys trying to set me up with somebody, but really, I like being on my own for now. I was trapped for so long...it's good to feel free...you know?"</p><p>Peggy gave a sad smile. "I know. I'm glad you're free."</p><p>They hugged each other goodbye, and Leah went inside.</p><p>The sunlight streaming through the windows felt so warm and inviting in her bright living space, reaching her tall green potted plants and reflecting rainbows onto the floor through her crystals on the windowsill. She felt so calm and at peace, so comforted by the time she spent with her friends. She really did feel free, more than she had in years...</p><p>And then her phone suddenly buzzed with a text message.</p><hr/><p>Boomhauer watched as Peggy came back to the alley. Minh and Kahn had left already, leaving behind Hank, Dale, Bill, and himself.</p><p>"That Minh," Peggy sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"Is Leah alright?" Hank asked.</p><p>"Yes, she's fine. But you all didn't have to gape at her at the mention of John Redcorn."</p><p>"Has Leah met John Redcorn, then?"</p><p>"No, but Nancy thinks the two of them would hit it off, and even offered to set them up together."</p><p>Bill whined with anxiousness. "I need to ask her out again before she ever meets him..."</p><p>"She's already met Boomhauer," Dale pointed out.</p><p>"Leah doesn't want to date anyone right now," Peggy told them, her voice raised over the beginning over Bill's protest, "She's enjoying her time being single."</p><p>Sounds like me, Boomhauer thought. He sipped his beer.</p><p>As he finished the last drops from the can, he thought about that moment he and Leah shared, when they caught each other's eye and smiled. He could have sworn he felt something there, like they connected in some way, on some spiritual level...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friendly Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could never get away from him.</p><p>Any time she dared to believe that maybe, just maybe, he had finally given up and moved on...he would text her, or call her, or send her the pictures of her he had saved.</p><p>At first it was pictures of them together, in the beginning of their relationship, when his true colors had not yet come to light. Pictures of them smiling together, with his arm around her, side by side at the same height, his black hair short and straight, his almond-shaped eyes dark like the tunnels of his mind. If only she realized then, behind that snake-like smile, was something sinister…</p><p><em>Remember us? </em>He would text, <em>Remember how happy we were together?</em></p><p>She continued to ignore him, to hang up on him, to block him...it had been months and months since she had finally gotten a grip on herself and left him, and not without a final souvenir of the fingerprint bruises that he marked on her forearm.</p><p>He must be growing more desperate for a reaction, for her to break, for his power and control to once again overcome her...because his newest text message was accompanied with another picture, although this time it was sexual in nature, of the two of them together, her face and naked body clearly depicted…</p><p>
  <em>you liked it when i did this</em>
</p><p>She felt the blood drain from her face, she felt her stomach twist into a sickened knot. Her hands shook, and her eyes pricked with tears of anxiousness and fear.</p><p>Why did she ever think he would have deleted pictures like that? Why was she so stupid to let him take those pictures to begin with? And she knew there were more...maybe even videos…</p><p>The more she thought about it, the more frantic and distraught she became.</p><p>She felt so exposed, she felt so unsafe. Even though she was hundreds of miles away, he was still lording his control over her. Her once bright and sunny new house, full of pure, clean energy and new beginnings, now felt cold and dismal and treacherous.</p><p>She had nowhere to run.</p>
<hr/><p>Boomhauer noticed he hadn't seen Leah lately. Usually he saw her running past his house at the end of her morning run, or getting into her car as she left for work. She would wave hello to him, even, and he had to admit it brightened up his day. Often she would wave hello again after she got home when he and his friends were in the alley. Sometimes she would even come over to talk for a few minutes, which would brighten his day even further.</p><p>But he hadn't seen her run by anymore. When he left for work in the morning, her car was already gone. In the evenings she was coming home later than she used to, and would only half heartedly wave hello before going inside. He could tell something happened, something changed her, but what?</p><p>He wanted to ask her if she was alright, but wondered if that would be weird.</p><p><em>"I notice you don't run past my window anymore, not that I'm watching you or anything…"</em> Yeah, how would that ever go over well?</p><p>Saturday came again, warm and slightly humid, and out into the alley Boomhauer and his friends went. He noticed Peggy, Nancy, and Minh weren't over at Leah's like they usually were on Saturday mornings…</p><p>"No yoga today?" Bill asked Hank and Dale. Boomhauer mentally thanked him for asking.</p><p>"I guess not," Hank shrugged, "Peggy said Leah wasn't feeling well."</p><p>"Must be a migraine," Dale said casually.</p><p>Hank shifted uncomfortably. "Not as far as I'm aware…"</p><p>"Haven't seen much of her all week," Boomhauer pointed out, trying to make it sound offhand.</p><p>"Yep," Hank replied.</p><p>A few minutes later, to Boomhauer's slight surprise, Leah had walked out to her car. She looked...different, somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly had changed.</p><p>"Hey! Leah!" called Dale, jumping up and waving his arm in the air.</p><p>Leah looked over at them dubiously, but waved hello before moving to open the driver side door.</p><p>"Come over here!"</p><p>She hesitated, like she didn't want to go over there very much at all, but seemed to yield with a sigh.</p><p>"Hi, guys," she said when she had plodded over to them.</p><p>She looked a little...dreary, compared to her usual glow and liveliness, like the color had been drained out of her.</p><p>"Hi, Leah," Hank greeted, "Peggy said you're not feeling well?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Dale asked.</p><p>"Um...just having a rough week."</p><p>"Ah...your period." He nodded sagely. "Ow!" He rubbed the spot on his arm where Hank smacked him.</p><p>Hank apologized on Dale's behalf. "Sorry, Leah."</p><p>She gave a small smile. "It's alright. I'm glad Dale is here to entertain me, at least."</p><p>"That's about all he's good for most days."</p><p>"We haven't seen you around much," Bill mentioned to her.</p><p>"Sorry. I just haven't been feeling myself lately."</p><p>"You've stopped running."</p><p>Boomhauer said it simply, and abruptly. He was surprised he said it out loud.</p><p>She turned to face him, and he saw her eyes were lacking their usual joyful sparkle. What had happened to her?</p><p>"You noticed?"</p><p>He cleared his throat nervously. "You run by my front window at six every morning." Quickly, he added, "I, um, drink my coffee while I look outside…"</p><p>She smiled again, still small, but there was more of a blossoming glow behind it.</p><p>"I do need to get back into it again... Maybe you'll see me tomorrow."</p><p>He could have sworn some of the sparkle came back into those green eyes…</p><p>Bill sputtered quickly to break up the moment between Leah and Boomhauer. "Maybe you can see me tonight...I mean, I can see you tonight...I mean, maybe we can go together somewhere?"</p><p>She grinned, effortlessly, like she wasn't thrown off by his sudden forwardness. "That sounds great! Let's all go together. I think it would help me to go out and spend time with everybody."</p><p>Dismay shaded Bill's face, as he wasn't expecting that.</p><p>"Now there's an idea!" Hank approved, "I'm sure Peggy would love to go out tonight."</p><p>"Nancy's been trying to get me to take her somewhere," Dale agreed.</p><p>"Oh, good!" Leah beamed. Some of her usual self was starting to shine through again. "What place did you have in mind, Bill?"</p><p>"I don't know," he sighed.</p><p>"Let's go to that retired baseball player's restaurant," Dale suggested, "The guys at the gun club really like it there."</p><p>Hank nodded excitedly. "Oh yeah...Mickey Kaline's place...The Dog Pound!"</p><p>"They do trivia on Saturdays," Boomhauer said.</p><p>He had never seen Leah light up as much as she did just then.</p><p>"I <em>rock</em> trivia games!"</p><p>Hank smiled at her sudden cheer. "I reckon Peggy does, too. We're sure to win tonight!"</p><p>"Great! I'm really looking forward to it." She beamed again. "I'll see you guys later?" She was addressing everyone, yet was looking only at Boomhauer.</p><p>"I'll pick you up at six," Boomhauer said.</p><p>Leah smiled, then said goodbye to everyone before leaving for her car.</p><p>"Thanks a lot, everybody," Bill grumbled after she had gone.</p><p>Dale huffed through his freshly lit cigarette. "What now?"</p><p>"I was trying to ask her out and you all invited yourselves along."</p><p>"If you didn't notice, genius, she invited us."</p><p>"You could have said no."</p><p>"She invited us all for a reason. She probably doesn't want to be alone with you."</p><p>Bill looked forlornly at the ground.</p><p>"I think she just wants to be around everybody right now," Hank reasoned, "Something happened to her to make her so withdrawn this past week."</p><p>Bill shrugged it off. "I think I'll just stay home tonight."</p><p>"Come on, man," Boomhauer huffed, "So if she's not your girlfriend then you don't care about her?"</p><p>"What? No...of course not."</p><p>"It says something that she wants to spend time with all of us. She sees all of us as friends. Friends are there for each other."</p><p>Wisely, Hank nodded. "That's exactly right. She's our friend, our neighbor first."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. You're right." Bill sighed. "You didn't have to offer to pick her up, though." He looked sharply at Boomhauer.</p><p>"No one wants to ride in your Escort."</p><p>"He has a point, Bill," Dale agreed.</p><p>Boomhauer tried to smooth it over. "You can ride with us."</p><p>"Fine. Whatever."</p><p>"Should we invite the Souphanousinphones?" wondered Dale.</p><p>Hank rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't see why we should bother. They wouldn't be caught dead at a place that serves hot dogs."</p>
<hr/><p>Leah spent her week riddled with nerves and anxiousness, a sickness knotting the pit of her stomach, the suffocating feeling of being pressed inside closing walls. Dan took away her newfound happiness and security, and was again cutting her off from her friends. She told Peggy, Minh, and Nancy she couldn't see them because she was too uneasy to focus. She stopped visiting with the alley guys because she felt ashamed. She was going into work earlier and leaving later because she didn't feel safe at home anymore. Any time her phone went off now sent her heart into a panicked palpitation. How could she ever keep living like this? How much more distance did she need from him?</p><p>Not even meditation or crystals seemed to help much. Her guilt and dread hung far too heavily on her for any positive feelings to last. However, she was feeling ten times better after talking with Hank, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer again. It was exciting, looking forward to the time out with them later tonight. She shouldn't keep shutting herself down, when surrounding herself with friends helped so much…</p><p>She knew Bill was trying to ask her out again. She just wasn't ready for that… and she wasn't sure if she could see herself with someone like Bill. They were too different, she thought, though she knew he would be such a nice partner for somebody else...</p><p>Six o'clock had rolled around, still light outside though beginning to fade to night. Leah was about to begin walking the two houses down to Boomhauer's when he parked his Super Bee outside of her house. It was funny to her that he drove his car such a short distance. Everything seemed extra funny and amusing now, like she had a week's worth of happy emotions to catch up on.</p><p>Boomhauer got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for her. He was wearing his typical t-shirt, jeans, and work boots attire, which Leah always found endearing.</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled, catching his eye, and ducked in.</p><p>From the backseat, Bill spoke up. "Hi, Leah."</p><p>"Hi!" She turned around, grinning. "I'm so excited to go out tonight."</p><p>"Me, too. I've never gone to a trivia night before."</p><p>Boomhauer had closed the door to the driver's side, and buckled his seatbelt before setting off.</p><p>"I've done trivia nights at a few places quite often back in Oklahoma," Leah told Bill. "I think my strongest category is pop culture."</p><p>"Good, because I think we will need that," Boomhauer said. His eyes were looking straight at the road ahead, though his body was relaxed and effortless as he sat behind the wheel.</p><p>"I assume you guys will have sports questions in the bag," she smiled at them, "And I can see Dale crushing the history questions." Dale spoke often about historical events and significant people in history, although his historical interests usually tended to lean towards those with conspiracy theories.</p><p>"I wonder if there will be a question about propane," Bill thought aloud, probably thinking about Hank.</p><p>They all talked together as they drove through the upper west side of the city. Mickey's Dog Pound had suddenly come into view, sitting on a corner of two intersecting streets. It looked like it was going to be a busy night, as Boomhauer had trouble finding parking. Thankfully there was a spot only a short walk away he was able to parallel park into.</p><p>Leah knew Peggy was going to be texting her, yet still felt that sinking feeling when she felt her phone vibrate. It took a few calming breaths to abate the knot that twisted in her stomach. Dan hadn't texted her in a week and he was still somehow ruining her night.</p><p>"They're already inside," Leah relayed Peggy's text, trying to sound chipper. "She said they saved us a big table!"</p><p>The Dog Pound was a sports bar decorated to look like a baseball dugout. Along the wood panel walls were long wooden bars under roofs which were accessed by walking down a couple stairs, to give it that sunken-down dugout feeling. There was a second floor, which was a loft overlooking the ground floor, reminiscent of audience stands. The walls were packed with baseball memorabilia, equipment, and pictures.</p><p>It was indeed very busy inside, with most of the tables and booths filled with rowdy, excited customers.</p><p>"Up here!" Peggy called. Leah, Boomhauer, and Bill craned their necks upward to see Peggy leaning over the fence that edged the loft's floor, waving eagerly.</p><p>Boomhauer motioned for Leah to go up the stairs ahead of them, and they all squeezed past the servers and other customers as they made their way to the long table where Hank, Dale, Peggy, and Nancy sat.</p><p>"Hi guys!" Leah said cheerfully. She sat next to Peggy and Bill sat on her other side. Boomhauer took the empty seat across from her.</p><p>"Did you find a good parking spot?" Hank asked Boomhauer.</p><p>"Hank drove around the block three times before he committed to one," Dale told him, shaking his head.</p><p>Leah looked around at the polished wood of the floors, tables, and walls, and the servers dressed in baseball uniforms, and the maximalism of the pictures and decorations. Several flat screen TVs hung along the walls, each one displaying a different sports channel.</p><p>"This place is really something."</p><p>Bill nodded in agreement. "I wonder if Mickey Kaline ever comes here."</p><p>"He does sometimes," Hank said, "I know he did when this place first opened. The line went out the door for three blocks then."</p><p>After a couple of minutes, a cute waitress, wearing a baseball uniform with pinstriped shorts instead of pants, took their drink orders.</p><p>Leah wondered if Boomhauer was checking her out.</p><p>"Seven of your house beers, please," Hank declared. As the waitress turned and left, the auburn ponytail pulled through the back of her baseball hat swayed behind her.</p><p>Nancy turned to Leah. "I didn't know you drank beer."</p><p>She shrugged. "I do every now and then. Tonight's a good night for it."</p><p>"Dang right, it is," Hank agreed.</p><p>Everyone pored over the menus. The restaurant specialized in hot dogs, with many varieties and toppings to choose from.</p><p>"Nothing vegan, is there?" Dale smirked at Leah.</p><p>"There are a few things. There's a vegan dog at the bottom of the list."</p><p>He read the description and said "Looks gross."</p><p>"Well, I'm going to get the vegan panini."</p><p>"How long have you been vegan for, Leah?" Peggy asked.</p><p>"Hmm...Almost three years now."</p><p>"Do you miss meat?"</p><p>"To be honest, not really. Most substitutes for meat or dairy are satisfying enough."</p><p>Hank gave her a skeptical look, to which she said "What? I don't care if other people eat it!"</p><p>"Not eating steak though? You can't tell me there's a good substitute for that."</p><p>"Maybe not."</p><p>Nancy asked, "What made you want to become vegan?"</p><p>She hesitated, wondering how much she should divulge about herself.</p><p>
  <em>Just keep it simple for now.</em>
</p><p>"I've always been interested in a clean lifestyle. It wasn't much of a jump to just go full vegan."</p><p>"Is dick vegan?"</p><p>"Dale!" Nancy hissed. Peggy gasped and Hank smacked the back of Dale's head, knocking his sunglasses askew.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, sug," Nancy apologized, looking worriedly at Leah and switching furiously to Dale.</p><p>"I was just joking!" Dale groaned, rubbing where Hank hit him.</p><p>"Leah, you can kick his ass after we leave," Hank asserted.</p><p>She laughed. "It's fine...I know how Dale is."</p><p>The waitress returned with all seven of their beers, which she had balanced expertly on a tray.</p><p>"Are you ready to order?" she asked them, as she handed out their drinks. She seemed to linger a second longer when she got to Boomhauer. The two of them smirked at each other.</p><p>Everyone went around the table to tell the waitress what they wanted. Leah opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Boomhauer told the waitress "Put hers on my check."</p><p>Leah was taken back. "Are you sure?"</p><p>He nodded nonchalantly.</p><p>Bill looked annoyed.</p><p>After the waitress left with her notepad of orders, Leah turned back to Boomhauer.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"It's nothing." He coolly shrugged one shoulder. "It's your night. Alright?"</p><p>Leah smiled demurely, suddenly feeling shy about holding his gaze, and nodded.</p><p>The trivia host's assistant came around to the participating tables with their answer sheets. Dale decided on their team name - Stephen Hawking's School of Dance.</p><p>"Tasteless," Hank scoffed, but it made everyone else giggle, so he let it go.</p><p>Peggy took it upon herself to be the answer-writer, as she always liked to be in control of things.</p><p>The speakers suddenly boomed as the trivia host introduced himself and went over what to expect over the course of the trivia game.</p><p>The center flat screen changed from a sports channel to the first trivia question, and the four multiple-choice answers underneath it.</p><p>Question after question, they all put their heads together to deliberate and reason the correct answer. Some questions were absolutely easy for at least one of them. And Leah was right...Dale knew the answer to any history question the TV screen displayed.</p><p>"It's B," he whispered harshly, "The Warren Commission!"</p><p>Hank looked dubiously at the other answers. "Are you s-"</p><p>"Of course I'm sure! I know this shit front to back!"</p><p>"Put B, Peggy," Leah insisted.</p><p>The waitress came back with their food. Someone from the kitchen staff came to help carry the rest of the plates.</p><p>Leah's vegan panini looked very good, grilled wheat bread stuffed with avocado, cucumber, tomato, lettuce, and sprouts.</p><p>The waitress placed Boomhauer's cheeseburger in front of him and said, "Be careful...it's <em>very</em>...<em>hot</em>."</p><p>They smirked at each other again before she left.</p><p>The trivia host played a clip from a TV show's theme song.</p><p>"I know this one!" Peggy exclaimed, "Little House on the Prairie!"</p><p>"Ooh, that's it," Nancy agreed. "I used to love that show!"</p><p>After the first round was completed, the trivia host's assistant came by to take their papers to be marked.</p><p>"I have a good feeling about this round," Peggy said, through bites of a honey mustard chicken wing, "I don't think there were any we were struggling on."</p><p>And sure enough, she was right. Their paper came back with only one question missed.</p><p>Peggy frowned. "It was the one about the invention of canned food."</p><p>"I knew it was invented before bicycles were!" Dale grumbled.</p><p>"Listen!" Leah held up her hand to quiet him.</p><p>"...and, in first place at 38 points, Stephen Hawking's School of Dance!" the host boomed through the speakers.</p><p>The other tables clapped, and some even laughed upon hearing the team name. Hank hid his face in embarrassment.</p><p>"Now for round two!"</p><p>The next two rounds were as entertaining and riveting as the first. They were tied for first with two other teams: The Four Musketeers, and Trivial Arlenians. Round four, the final round, was about to start.</p><p>"We're going to smoke these bitches!" Dale rubbed his hands schemingly together.</p><p>The final round was the hardest of all, laden with many tricky questions, or answers with years all one off from each other.</p><p>Despite some shaky educated guesses, they were feeling confident they were going to score well.</p><p>The final question of round four was a movie clip. The answers were supposed to be the movie's title, and the decade and year it was released.</p><p>Barely two seconds of the clip had played before Leah quickly blurted "Bullitt!"</p><p>As Peggy happily scrawled the answer down, Boomhauer looked at Leah with an impressed surprise.</p><p>"You know Bullitt?" he asked.</p><p>"I love Bullitt."</p><p>"What's the year?" Peggy asked.</p><p>Still looking directly at each other, Leah and Boomhauer simultaneously said "'68."</p><p>Bill noticed the moment being shared between them, and lightly interjected, "I've always been more of a Paul Newman fan."</p><p>Leah and Boomhauer, again at the same time, replied "Cool Hand Luke," although it was more to each other than to anyone else.</p><p>They smiled at each other, which was significant to Leah, as she hardly saw Boomhauer do more than smirk.</p><p>The moment was broken, however, when the waitress appeared at the table with their checks.</p><p>Leah thought she saw her brush against the side of Boomhauer's arm as she laid his check in front of him.</p><p>"They're handing back the papers!" Nancy clapped excitedly.</p><p>Peggy snatched the paper as soon as it hit their table, and her eyes furiously scanned down their list of answers.</p><p>"We got a few wrong, but you two nailed it on the movie question!" she nodded to Leah and Boomhauer. Boomhauer was too busy watching the waitress walk away.</p><p>The speakers boomed again as the trivia host read off the correct answers.</p><p>"Darn it!" Peggy griped, "Number three was the one we were really second-guessing on."</p><p>"I think it's going to be close," Leah murmured, looking at the answers over Peggy's shoulder.</p><p>The host began announcing the final scores. He started with last place, calling out the scores in ascending order. With each team announced that wasn't theirs, they grew more and more nervous and excited.</p><p>"Third place, with three hundred and four points...The Artful Dodgers!"</p><p>Everybody around them clapped and cheered.</p><p>"Second place, with three hundred and twelve points...Trivial Arlenians!"</p><p>More clapping and cheering.</p><p>Peggy squealed, "You know what that means…!"</p><p>"And, in first place, with three hundred and twenty points...Stephen Hawking's School of Dance!"</p><p>"Woo hoo!" Dale shouted.</p><p>"I knew we'd win," Hank grinned, "We're a well-rounded team!"</p><p>Leah held up her hand Boomhauer, which he high-fived.</p><p>"They should do a movie trivia night," she smiled at him.</p><p>"It wouldn't be fair to anyone else," he joked.</p><p>The winning teams each got a different monetary amount in a gift card to The Dog Pound.</p><p>"Forty bucks?" Dale squinted at the gift card voucher, "We gave them at least sixty-two dollars worth of knowledge."</p><p>"Who gets it?" Peggy asked the table, "We all contributed equally."</p><p>"Hang onto it, and we can use it next time we all do this again," suggested Leah. Everyone else murmured in agreement.</p><p>The waitress returned with their cards and their processed checks, and bid them a good evening.</p><p>"I hope you <em>come</em>...again soon," she said to the table, while looking suggestively at Boomhauer.</p><p>Leah was feeling strangely annoyed, and excused herself to the restroom.</p><p>"Me, too," Peggy decided, and followed her.</p><p>They went down the stairs to the first floor, and despite all the squeezing and dodging they had to do past other patrons, the brightly lit and clean bathroom was completely empty.</p><p>After the two of them had washed their hands, Peggy asked, "Did you have a good time?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, tonight was so much fun. I'm glad we all got to do this." She smiled. "Thank you for having me."</p><p>"Nonsense, you're always invited to anything we do." Peggy smiled back, but gave Leah a searching look. "Have you been doing alright?"</p><p>No sense in trying to play it off...Peggy understood more than she let on.</p><p>Leah exhaled, suddenly tired. "Not really. But tonight really helped. I need to remember that you guys are there for me."</p><p>"Of course we are! You can always come to any of us for help."</p><p>Peggy embraced her warmly in a hug. Leah softened at her touch, not realizing how much she was missing such care and affection.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Peggy held Leah out by the elbows, still searching her face, trying to read her thoughts.</p><p>"Is it that ex boyfriend of yours?"</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"I just had a feeling," she answered kindly. "Are you safe?"</p><p>"I...think so. I don't think he knows I moved, or would know I'd move down here…"</p><p>"Is he calling you?"</p><p>"Sometimes. Or texting, or…"</p><p>"Can't you get a new number?"</p><p>Leah sighed. "I need to. I already changed it, but someone must have given him the new one…"</p><p>Just then, a small group babbled their way into the bathroom, and noisily clattered the stall doors behind them.</p><p>"Let's get going. Are you ready?"</p><p>Leah nodded.</p><p>When they came back out into the busy restaurant, Nancy stood waiting for them.</p><p>"The boys wanted to go look at all the sports stuff hanging on the walls," she told them, "But we can meet them outside."</p><p>They looked at some of the baseball pictures and memorabilia on the walls as they were leaving. There were lots of photographs of Mickey Kaline during his baseball career, at big games or standing with fellow players. There were home run balls and baseball bats behind glass cases, and even a framed baseball uniform.</p><p>Peggy and Leah were looking at a black and white picture of Mickey Kaline on his college baseball team. As they were in the thick of the hustle and bustle of the Saturday night crowd, Peggy was able to talk freely without being overheard.</p><p>"Now...how are you and Boomhauer coming along?" Peggy asked, grinning slyly.</p><p>
  <em>Sigh.</em>
</p><p>"Like...normal? Like nothing?"</p><p>"You've been looking at each other all night!"</p><p>"He was sitting straight across from me!"</p><p>"Mmm...not with eyes like that."</p><p>"His eyes have been on our server."</p><p>"Oh," Peggy waved it off, "That's different. He <em>likes</em> you. He just...<em>lusts</em>, for her."</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><p>But, as she thought about what Peggy said… "<em>He likes you,</em>" she had to hide her small grin.</p><p>"It's getting stuffy in here, sugs," Nancy fanned herself, "Let's go wait outside."</p><p>They shuffled through the crowded floor. Out of the corner of Leah's eye, she saw Boomhauer, lean and angular, with an air of mystery around him, a shape she would know anywhere…</p><p>Disappointment settled in when she saw he was talking to their server, his elbow above his head and leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen, pressing his muscles into relief. The pretty waitress was blushing and giggling as he coolly flirted with her, and Leah felt stupid.</p><p>The evening air felt refreshing after she pushed her way outside with Peggy and Nancy. Hank, Dale, and Bill were already waiting for them.</p><p>"Where's Boomhauer?" Hank asked.</p><p>"Picking up our server," Leah said flatly.</p><p>"Figured as much."</p><p>"I hope he remembers he's our ride home," Bill said, sounding annoyed.</p><p>"Anyway," Leah shook her head, to shake out her discontent, "Tonight was so much fun!"</p><p>"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Nancy agreed.</p><p>The bright neon signs hanging in the windows reflected in Hank's glasses. "This was a great idea. Thank you, Bill, for coming up with it."</p><p>"I didn't do anything," disregarded Bill.</p><p>"Sure you did," Leah assured him, "It was your idea to go out tonight!"</p><p>He reddened slightly at her smile. "Well, I hope you're feeling a little better now, at least."</p><p>"Yeah, what <em>was</em> the matter with you, anyway?" Dale questioned.</p><p>Before Leah could answer, Boomhauer stepped out onto the sidewalk beside them.</p><p>"Get her number, Boomhauer?" Hank teased.</p><p>"Of course he did," Dale responded, "He probably got something else from her, too."</p><p>"Dale," sighed Hank, "Shut up."</p><p>The two groups said goodbye to each other before splitting off to their cars.</p><p>The storefront windows and lit signs illuminated Leah, Boomhauer, and Bill as they walked down the sidewalk.</p><p>When they got to the car, Boomhauer opened the door for her again.</p><p>On the ride home, Leah and Bill animatedly discussed the events of the evening, like the excitement of the trivia game, the delicious food, and the quirky decor.</p><p>The street lights overhead occasionally illuminated them with a yellow strip of light as they passed underneath.</p><p>"I can't believe you knew that one answer was plein-air," Leah said to Boomhauer.</p><p>He shrugged with a smirk, not bothering to appear modest. "I like art."</p><p>She smiled. "Me, too. Do you make any?"</p><p>"Not really. Sometimes. You?"</p><p>"I mostly draw. Pencil and ink. Sometimes I paint, usually with acrylics."</p><p>"I'd like to see your pictures sometime," Bill said from the backseat.</p><p>
  <em>Too bad Dan tore them all up.</em>
</p><p>"I'll have to get some new sketchbooks."</p><p>"You don't have any?" questioned Boomhauer.</p><p>"Not anymore. Art is a habit I have fallen out of, I guess."</p><p>He nodded understandingly. He had a few hobbies he had lost over time as well. But he couldn't picture Leah becoming like him, complacently standing in the alley with a can of Alamo day after day. She was so active and full of life, so attuned to herself and to the world. He didn't want to see her lose her interest in art, which he knew she must be good at, as she was good at everything she did…</p><p>"You should start back up again."</p><p>Half teasingly, Leah said, "You're really keeping me in check, you know. Getting me to run again, and now trying to get me to draw again."</p><p>He knew she was being playful, but his answer was serious. "I just don't want to see you end up boring like me."</p><p>"If I end up anything like you, I'd still be cool and interesting." She felt bold saying it. She wasn't sure why she said it to begin with.</p><p>The fleeting street light from above them briefly threw Boomhauer's face into view, the contours of his face still shaded underneath the sharp high points, and Leah saw his smile.</p><p>It was amusing to her again that he parked in front of her house, despite being only two houses from his own driveway.</p><p>She was about to thank him for the ride, but he had gone around to the passenger side to open the door for her.</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled. "And thank you for the ride. And thank you for dinner, too."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Bill had climbed out alongside them and said "Let me walk you to your door."</p><p>Boomhauer followed behind them, to which Bill threw a scowl.</p><p>The gently rippling water of the pool glittered under the moonlight. The shapes of Leah's furniture, masked under the shadows of night, were dimly visible through the sliding glass doors.</p><p>For the first time in a week, she didn't feel a pit of dread at the thought of going inside.</p><p>"I had a great time tonight," she said to them. "Thank you, both of you, for taking me out."</p><p>She reached towards Bill and hugged him.</p><p>"I'm happy you wanted to go," Bill smiled. He was flushed pink when they broke apart.</p><p>Leah turned to Boomhauer. "And thank you, again, for dinner."</p><p>She hugged him as well, pressing against his lean muscles, smelling his clean, spicy cologne. He only hugged her with one arm, a quick and noncommittal squeeze.</p><p>"Really, it's nothing." They pulled back and he paused for a moment, seeming to decide if he should say what he was thinking or not. Softly, he said, "I hope you're feeling better, so you can run again."</p><p>She smiled, once again feeling shy under his tender gaze. "I think I will start up again tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Good… I'm glad."</p><p>They looked at each other, something unspoken beginning to form between them, but it was torn away when Bill roughly cleared his throat.</p><p>Boomhauer held his irked expression off to the side, and nodded a polite goodbye to Leah.</p><p>"See you guys tomorrow," she waved.</p><p>She went inside the house, her home, and breathed in deeply. It was wonderful how just one evening with friends made her feel so much better. It was hard to believe that just this morning she was still shackled by panic and fear.</p><p>After laying out her jogging clothes for early the next morning, she got around for bed and laid down, peacefully, no longer afraid of restless dreams.</p><p>She thought of Peggy, and how kind and knowing she was, and what a good person to have as her support. She thought of Hank, and Nancy, and Bill, and even Dale, who were all so open and friendly, all stepping in to cheer her up.</p><p>And, maybe most of all, she thought of Boomhauer, and how mysterious he was, but also how mindful and caring. She knew he had other interests, other women, and she wondered why he never flirted with her like he flirted with their server earlier that night.</p><p>Must be she wasn't his type.</p><p>Why did it matter? She didn't want to date anyone, anyway…</p><p>But before sleep enveloped her completely, she thought about his smile...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Carousel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boomhauer woke up early the next morning in the dusky purple of early dawn. Looking to the pile of auburn hair fanning beside him, he sat up slowly, trying not to wake her. He wanted to slip out and get home without clunking through any graceless excuses.</p><p>She called him when her shift was over at the Dog Pound, which wasn't long after he had been hugged goodnight by Leah…</p><p>So he met her at her apartment.</p><p>She was hot, obviously, and their night together wasn't bad. But she was a little...enthusiastic. It was as if she was trying to replicate how she'd seen actresses behave in pornos, with lots of noise and over-acting. It took him out of the moment a few times, but he had to appreciate her participation.</p><p>But now he was over it and ready to leave. Probably wouldn't call her again.</p><p>He slipped out of her bed and padded lightly across the bare wood floor to find the rest of his clothes. The place was a mess of dirty laundry piles, unswept dust, and clutter of what looked like all of her earthly possessions. Boomhauer was a very meticulous and tidy person, so he was feeling incredibly out of his element in an environment like this. All the more reason to hurry up and get going.</p><p>He had pulled on his pants and finally located his shirt when she began to stir under the pink chevron comforter. He held his breath, hoping he still had time to back out down the hall, but she quickly sat upright, wearing nothing save for the blanket bunched around her waist.</p><p>"You're leaving?" Her sleep tousled hair fell across her face, veiling one of her amber colored eyes.</p><p>"Yeah...busy day."</p><p>His Sunday schedule was packed with washing his car and drinking beer.</p><p>"Can't you stay a little longer?"</p><p>He considered it for half a moment, as she was still undressed, but he had to hold firm.</p><p>"No...I have to get going." He felt a little guilty after seeing her disappointment, so he added, "Last night was fun."</p><p>She perked back up, coyly responding, "Lots of fun."</p><p>Boomhauer tugged his shirt on and was making to leave. "I'll see you around sometime."</p><p>"Sometime?" She smiled coyly again and slid out from under the comforter and onto the floor. Entirely naked, she crossed over to him, and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, holding her body slinky against his.</p><p>Boomhauer was buzzing now, his mind clouding over...but he looked around at the dirty clothes strewn amongst the dust bunnies, and regained his clarity.</p><p>"I can't," he asserted.</p><p>She pouted playfully. "No fun."</p><p>He made to leave the room again, to find his boots and leave, but she tugged the front of his shirt and asked, "Will I see you again?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'll call you."</p><p>He always said that.</p><p>After he was finally able to break away, he stepped into his boots without even bothering to lace them, then plodded out to his car.</p><p>It was still early morning, though later than the time Leah usually went for her morning run. Boomhauer wondered if she did end up running this morning. Her car wasn't in the driveway, he noticed, as he rode down Rainey Street and into his own driveway.</p><p>He wondered where she was, and when he would see her again…</p>
<hr/><p>Later that afternoon, under the warm summer sun, Boomhauer stood in the alley with his friends, cold beer in hand.</p><p>"Yep," Hank said into the lull of conversation.</p><p>"So, Boomhauer," Bill addressed, "Where did you go in such a hurry last night?"</p><p>He was smiling shrewdly, fully aware of where exactly Boomhauer went.</p><p>"You went somewhere after you came home?" Hank asked.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"He got laid," smirked Dale.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Was it the waitress from last night?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Well, uh… good for you, Boomhauer," Hank congratulated, a little uncomfortably.</p><p>"Leah hugged me goodnight," Bill informed them proudly.</p><p>Dale barked out a laugh. "She gave <em>you</em> a <em>hug</em>? I wonder what she gave Boomhauer."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"That's great, Bill." Hank chose to ignore Dale's crude comment. "Sounds like things between you two are going well."</p><p>"Might be going a little better if Boomhauer would back off," grumbled Bill.</p><p>"She's my <em>friend</em>," Boomhauer snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, well… Let's see if it stays that way."</p><p>"Bill, in the grand scheme of things, does it really matter?" Dale asked. "Boomhauer would just sleep with her once or twice, get bored, then that's when you'd swoop in for the scraps."</p><p>Unamused, Bill flatly replied, "Stop talking about her like that."</p><p>Hank sighed. "Honestly, Dale. Isn't Leah your friend, too?"</p><p>Dale didn't respond right away, instead puffing thoughtfully on his cigarette. "My need to ridicule Bill is too great to consider the feelings of others."</p><p>Peggy had walked out into the alley now, wearing athletic sweatpants and a T shirt.</p><p>"Going to Leah's for yoga, Peggy?" Hank asked.</p><p>"Tai Chi today! Nancy and Minh are already there."</p><p>"You know, I want to try Tai Chi." Dale raised one bent knee, balancing on the other foot, his arms stretched in the air.</p><p>"I don't know what you're doing, but it's not Tai Chi," Peggy chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p>"It's the crane kick from Karate Kid." Dale wobbled unsteadily. "Bill, come here."</p><p>Bill edged farther away from him, keeping him nervously in sight.</p><p>Peggy looked around at the four of them, her eyes resting on Boomhauer thoughtfully.</p><p>"Maybe you should all come," She suggested with a knowing grin.</p><p>Hank scoffed. "I think we relax well enough out here in the alley."</p><p>"Oh, please. You are tenser than a long tailed cat in a rocking chair factory."</p><p>Nodding along to the idea, Bill said, "I think I could stand to learn how to meditate a little."</p><p>"It could help with my aiming at the gun club," agreed Dale.</p><p>Hank hesitated. "I don't want to do all that twisting and, uh, bending…"</p><p>"Hank, there's no twisting or bending," assured Peggy, "You're on both feet the whole time. It's lots of focused movements, like this." She swept her arms slowly down while keeping her weight on one foot.</p><p>He looked skeptically at her, not at all convinced. "And how is <em>that</em> supposed to-"</p><p>"Just come on! You'll see." She turned away from Hank to dismiss any protest he may have. Looking at Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer, she asked, "Are you guys coming?"</p><p>Dale and Bill scattered to their houses to change into workout clothes. Boomhauer caught Hank's eye and shrugged, then they both wordlessly also went to change.</p><p>Now wearing sweatpants or basketball shorts, the four of them reconvened in Leah's backyard. Boomhauer couldn't help but look around in astonishment. What was once a plain, simple yard was now bursting in blooms of colorful flowers, green shrubs, and spiky plants. Bird feeders hung on shepherd hooks, hosting pretty feathered visitors, and butterflies and bumblebees swayed in the gentle breeze. The rectangular pool of clear, refreshing water reflected brightly under the hot summer sun. It was a whole other world here, tucked away within the confines of the fence.</p><p>"Hi, guys," Leah brightly greeted them, her smile dazzling as usual.</p><p>She wore fitted athletic pants and a tank top, her golden hair pulled up into a perfectly messy knot. Behind her stood Nancy, Minh, and Peggy, warming up with stretches in the grass beside the pool.</p><p>"Hope you don't mind we join you today," Hank said carefully, as if he was hoping she would kick them out and he wouldn't have to participate anymore.</p><p>"Of course not! I think it's great you're interested in trying it out."</p><p>She must not have noticed Hank's skepticism, for her cheeriness did not waver.</p><p>"So when do we get to hit each other?" Dale asked. He hopped into a fighting stance, his hands flat out in a chopping motion.</p><p>"There's no fighting or hitting in Tai Chi," Leah corrected him, "It's slow and rhythmic. It's meditative, focused on enhancing inner calm and peace."</p><p>Dale shrugged, unfazed. "Whatever, let's do this thing."</p><p>He marched past her, baseball hat turned backwards, to get into position next to his wife.</p><p>Leah chuckled and motioned for the others to follow her. "Come on. Pick a spot."</p><p>She went to the head of the group, facing them all, the gently rippling pool water making for her backdrop, the flowers and plants and butterflies enclosing them all in tranquility.</p><p>She explained Tai Chi some more to the newcomers, and started out with basic moves. Nancy, Minh, and Peggy didn't require much guidance, as they have done these beginner steps for several sessions already. Leah walked to the guys to correct their stances or adjust their movements.</p><p>She put her hands on Bill's arms to show him where his swaying should be focused.</p><p>"That's perfect!" she praised, once he was able to do it on his own. He was still blushing from her touch and couldn't respond.</p><p>"I think I'm feeling it," Hank called out, half laughing, "I think I'm feeling...peaceful."</p><p>Dale needed to be reminded to move slowly and with grace, rather than sharply and with aggression.</p><p>"Stop trying to show off," Nancy scolded him.</p><p>Leah moved to Boomhauer now, and his heart started beating faster as she approached.</p><p>"Have you done this before?" she asked, standing closely, smiling up at him.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"You're a natural."</p><p>"Nah… You're a good teacher."</p><p>Boomhauer wasn't in a stance anymore, now just standing there close to her, looking into her brilliant green eyes.</p><p>"Alright lovebirds," Dale yawped, "What's next?"</p><p>Leah swept away to the head of the group again, leaving Boomhauer standing alone.</p><p>She demonstrated a new movement now, shifting her weight on the front of one foot and gently moving her hands as if they were flowing streams of water.</p><p>"Remember, Dale, you do this slowly and with control," she reminded him again.</p><p>"Is this going to fix my chakras?" he asked.</p><p>Leah looked impressed. "You know what chakras are?"</p><p>"Of course. I'm not an idiot."</p><p>Minh and Peggy exchanged a look.</p><p>"What we're doing today might not do much for chakra balancing, but we can do a chakra-focused session another time."</p><p>"Good, because my sacral chakra could use some extra balancing."</p><p>Leah shook her head and moved on with the rest of the session. Boomhauer wondered if she would come around to check on their movements and stances again, but she didn't. Maybe he should have done it wrong on purpose…</p><p>After they were done, and everyone felt more relaxed and refreshed than they did before, they grouped together to chat before leaving.</p><p>Dale crouched down at the pool's edge and lightly splashed the water. "When are you having a pool party?" he asked Leah.</p><p>"Oh, whenever. I was waiting until I got my garden going first."</p><p>"It's beautiful back here," Minh praised, looking around at the flowers and plants with wonder. "The roses really flourished!"</p><p>"Thank you. I have you to thank for the cuttings!</p><p>Peggy looked excited to party plan. "Let's have a pool party next weekend, if you're up for it, Leah. We will help you with food and drinks."</p><p>"Okay," Leah smiled. "I don't have a grill, though, if you were thinking about burgers and hot dogs…"</p><p>Hank had stepped forward, straight backed and proud. "I would love to offer my grilling services."</p><p>"Thank you, Hank! But are you sure you want to spend your pool time grilling?"</p><p>"Leah," he said solemnly, "I would spend every waking moment at the grill if I could."</p><p>"So that's settled, then. Pool party next weekend!" Nancy cheered.</p><p>"Kahn is invited of course," Leah told Minh, "And Connie, Bobby, and Joseph too."</p><p>"Maybe John Redcorn should get an invite," Minh suggested, turning to Nancy, an impish smile unfurled across her face.</p><p>"Ooh, now there's an idea…"</p><p>Boomhauer's first thought was that he disagreed, and didn't want John Redcorn to come to Leah's party at all. But then he wondered why he cared… He had nothing against John Redcorn. He hardly knew the guy, but John Redcorn was always decent to him. And what's it to him if Leah ended up dating John Redcorn? He didn't care what she did...</p><p>"I don't think so," Peggy shook her head.</p><p>Nancy and Minh didn't seem to be paying her any mind, so Leah concurred, "I don't even know him."</p><p>"Now's your chance to get to know him," Nancy nudged.</p><p>Minh tisked at Leah. "And don't tell me you're <em>still</em> not ready to meet somebody!"</p><p>Had she really said that, that she wasn't ready to meet somebody? Boomhauer wondered why she felt that way. Bad breakup, perhaps…?</p><p>Everyone slowly began gathering up and leaving, thanking Leah for a fun and relaxing afternoon, before departing beyond the flowers and onto the alley pavement beyond. Both Bill and Boomhauer were the last to leave, lingering behind everyone else.</p><p>It was just the three of them now, Leah, Bill, and Boomhauer, in the tranquility of Leah's blooming and sprouting backyard.</p><p>"I'm glad you guys came over," she told them, "I hope you're feeling at least a little calm and relaxed."</p><p>"Of course we are!" Bill gushed, "Thank you for letting us stay for the lesson."</p><p>"You should start charging people," suggested Boomhauer.</p><p>Leah looked at him thoughtfully. "You think so?"</p><p>"Sure… People pay a lot of money for classes like these. And you really know your stuff."</p><p>Leah smiled and shook her head. "I couldn't take money for this. I just like doing it for fun, and it's even better that I can share it with my friends."</p><p>"You're a lot nicer than I am."</p><p>"Oh, that's not true. You're very nice. You've done a lot for me already, and I've only been here for a few months."</p><p>"I already told you, it's nothing. I'm happy to help a neighbor out. And you don't annoy me like half of them do, either."</p><p>Boomhauer wondered if it was with a flirty tone when she smirked, "Just give me time."</p><p>Perhaps it was, because it was then Bill loudly said he and Boomhauer needed to get going, and made to tug Boomhauer out towards the alley.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you guys around," she called after them, with a wave goodbye.</p><p>Boomhauer and Bill stumbled out onto the pavement, out into the openness, where life continued moving on. As homey and pleasant as Rainey Street was, it somehow felt hard and unfeeling after being in the lush tranquility of Leah's garden.</p><p>He was annoyed that Bill made him leave so soon. He wanted to talk to Leah more, to be around her just a little longer.</p><p>Maybe she would have hugged him goodbye again, held warmly against him, the space closed between them...</p><p>And maybe he wouldn't act so indifferent about it this time...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Get Well Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week went by easily, as Leah was feeling much better, more grounded, since her neighbors all came together to help her. She started running every morning again, wondering if Boomhauer still saw her through his window…</p><p>She was looking forward to her upcoming pool party at the end of the week.</p><p>Friday began like any other, rolling through slowly and lazily, everyone's attention spent more on the anticipation of the weekend than anything else. Leah was getting her work done at least, sitting at her computer in the office, but her mind kept sliding over to what she would need to pick up at the grocery store for her party tomorrow. She was excited to have everyone over, especially…</p><p>…</p><p>… she was torn from her daydreams by a sudden phone call.</p><p>The sick feeling she always got when her phone rang jolted her stomach, as usual. She was probably about due for another call or text from Dan again.</p><p>When she looked at the phone screen and saw it was her older brother Michael, she simultaneously felt relieved and worried. Michael never called her…</p><p>Filled with trepidation, Leah answered, "Hello?"</p><p>"Leah," Michael said quickly, nervously, in a voice so unlike him, "Leah… It's dad."</p>
<hr/><p>She hardly realized she had driven home. Her mind was whirring a mile a minute, straining to not think of the worst case scenario, trying not to imagine how her father must look right now in that Oklahoma hospital, lying in a hospital bed hooked up to tubes and machines…</p><p>Leah gasped back a sob and shook her head. She had to focus on a game plan right now, and step one was packing for the trip home.</p><p>It was still mid day, therefore no one was out in the alley, as they were all still at work. At least, she assumed Boomhauer was at work. She still wasn't clear as to what he did for a living.</p><p>Why was she thinking about him right now? She had to find her stupid duffel bag and get out of here.</p><p>Finally she found it, remembering having stuffed it on the top shelf of the linen closet for some reason. She unzipped it and fluffed it open on the bed, then tossed a few outfits inside. How much clothing would she need? How long was she going to be staying?</p><p>Her mind very briefly wondered if she was going to need a funeral outfit, and she burst into tears of stress and frustration.</p><p>How could she be expected to drive for five and a half hours when she couldn't even get a grip on herself?</p><p>She stopped to breathe for a moment, and was able to re-center and focus long enough to pack the rest of her things, like toiletries and her phone charger. She ticked down her mental checklist, certain she was forgetting something, but she didn't have time to double check. She needed to leave <em>now</em>.</p><p>As she trudged quickly to the back door, the long green spider plants hanging in front of the window caught the corner of her eye. Someone would need to water them, and all her other plants, both indoor and out. And maybe get her mail too, as she wasn't sure when she would be back…</p><p>After stuffing her luggage in the trunk, she dearly hoped Peggy was home, and scuffled quickly across the alley, through the Hills' backyard, and knocked on the sliding glass doors. She hoped her knocking didn't sound too frantic, because she was frantic, but was trying to act normal for the time being.</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief when Peggy's friendly face came around the corner and into the kitchen. Peggy slid open the door and said, "Leah! How nice to see- are you alright?"</p><p>Her worried expression scanned over Leah's face. Leah was certain she looked red and puffy from crying.</p><p>"Hi, Peggy," she strained, "I have to go back to Oklahoma. Family emergency. Can you water my plants for me? Maybe get my mail?"</p><p>Peggy stepped out onto the patio, her brows creased with concern. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Leah looked at the ground and tried to steady her shaky voice. "My dad is in the hospital. He...he drinks a lot. And last night he drank a lot more than ever before. He's already not in the best of health…" She closed her eyes, and two big tears hit the concrete of the patio.</p><p>Abruptly she found herself crushed into a hug, with Peggy holding Leah tightly against her in a motherly embrace. Leah stiffened with surprise at first, then let the nurturing comfort envelop her, melting into Peggy's love.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Peggy soothed. "You don't have to worry about anything here. I'll take care of your house things."</p><p>Leah sniffed and wiped her eyes after Peggy let her go. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."</p><p>"It's no problem at all." She smiled warmly. "If you need anything else, just call me. Call any of us."</p><p>Leah said goodbye and quickly scurried to her car. The long drive ahead of her was daunting, and the thought of her ailing father anguished her to tears. But, somehow, Peggy's hug and compassion made her feel... better, if only just a little.</p><p>The closer Leah approached Oklahoma City, the stronger the nerves in her stomach jangled. She was very homesick, so the prospect of returning home for the first time in months was exciting. She was dearly worried about her father, about what state she would see him in, and if this was the last time she was going to see him again. And she was also terrified that Dan would find her while she was here, that he might somehow see her, that he might somehow hurt her again, or worse…</p><p>If only yoga or crystals could make it all go away.</p><p>The sky had darkened a while ago, the dense clouds a steel grey. The rain fell in sprinkles at first, then rapidly escalated to a downpour. Leah had her windshield wipers turned on to max speed, and she squinted through the brief moments of clarity it provided.</p><p>She drove straight to the hospital, the same hospital she had last seen almost three years ago now. It loomed over her like a towering monster, cold and hostile, opening her wounds that still had barely begun to heal, yanking out closed off memories like they were a rope of scarves.</p><p>She wasn't sure if she could go in. It had been nearly three years, but it was still so fresh in her mind and in her emotions. It was the last time she saw her mother alive…</p><p>Leah forced herself to get out of the car and trudge through the pouring rain. She skittered through the lobby, tracking in water from her shoes and clothes, but she could hardly pay it any mind.</p><p>She drew in a ragged breath, ignoring the nausea that churned in her stomach, and set off for the last door in the third floor corridor.</p><p>Her father was on a different floor than her mother had been, and the layout of the room and the set up of the furnishings were also not the same. But he was still in the same hospital, with the same sickening sterility, blinding white walls and floors, beeping machines, and the deafening hush of dying.</p><p>She tried and tried to prepare herself, to keep her emotions locked in place, intending to march into that room and sit primly at her father's bedside with dry eyes. However, the moment she stepped through the doorway, the second she saw her father lying in that bed, under the white hospital blanket, tubes running from his nose and into some computerized apparatus, she burst into tears. Her knees must have been weakening, she barely registered it, but eventually she realized Simon was helping her to a chair at their father's bedside.</p><p>"Leah," her father croaked, reaching out to her.</p><p>She gingerly took his hand, afraid to open her mouth in case a sob escaped.</p><p>Her hair was messy and damp, framing a pale face and swollen eyes.</p><p>"I'm so happy to see you." He tried to smile. Leah knew that smile, underneath the tubes trailing from his face, and underneath the bloating from the alcohol and whatever medicine they were giving him here. It was still him under everything, the same strong and burly man she knew, with the same small, loving eyes that crinkled at the corners...</p><p>But alcohol was trying to take him, over all of his long days and nights of self medicative drunkenness… And it almost succeeded.</p><p>"Dad," she managed to squeak, her eyes brimming with tears. "I came as fast as I could."</p><p>"Don't put yourself out for me," he joked quietly, "I'm not going anywhere…"</p><p>Simon spoke behind her. She nearly forgot he was there. "He's going to be okay, Leah."</p><p>She wanted to believe that...but she was afraid to. Afraid to accept any ray of hope, only to have it ripped away from her again.</p><p>Just like before.</p>
<hr/><p>While Leah was, once again, contending with the grisly idea of a parent's morality, life in Arlen continued on as it always had. The evening air was mild, the sky was clear and pleasant, and the alley was occupied, by Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer.</p><p>Hank sighed in satisfaction after getting a few sips of beer in.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Boomhauer was feeling relaxed and contented. The weekend was upon him now, the summer breeze held alluring promises, and tomorrow was Leah's pool party. It had been a while since he went swimming, and the glittering water looked so inviting. And… he'd get to see Leah again…</p><p>"Yep," he agreed.</p><p>"I picked up lots of meat on the way home," Hank told them, "The best hot dogs and burger meat they had."</p><p>"This party is going to be lit!" Dale delighted.</p><p>Worriedly, Bill asked, "Do you think John Redcorn is coming?"</p><p>"Why? Still afraid Leah is going to fall madly in love with him?"</p><p>Bill didn't answer, although his silence said "Yes."</p><p>"I don't think Leah is going to invite him this time," Hank assured him.</p><p>They discussed the party, the propane grill, and the weekend in general for a few minutes longer, until Peggy arrived home from the store. She stepped out of her car and walked over to them, her tone serious and worried.</p><p>"I don't suppose any of you have heard from Leah?"</p><p>They all shrugged and shook their heads.</p><p>Peggy sighed. "Well, there won't be a party tomorrow. She had to go home for a… family emergency."</p><p>"What happened?" Hank asked. "Is she alright?"</p><p>Peggy dithered slightly, not wanting to put all of Leah's business out there. "Her father is in the hospital. She's not sure when she's coming back."</p><p>They all mumbled condolences.</p><p>Boomhauer hoped Leah was alright, and hoped her dad was doing well…</p><p>He was fortunate so far that neither of his parents had any significant health issues or scares. Years ago they had won the lottery and moved to Florida. The increased financial security and relaxing environment probably helped preserve their well being.</p><p>"What can we do to help her out while she's gone?" Hank asked Peggy.</p><p>"She already asked me to water her plants and get her mail."</p><p>"We could take care of her pool," suggested Dale. "We can clean it, put in the chemicals, swim in it…"</p><p>He saw the questioning looks everyone gave him, so he added, "Swimming helps the water from getting stagnant."</p><p>Ignoring his flimsy excuse, Hank seemed to think the idea was a good one. "Taking care of the pool <em>would</em> be a load off of her mind…"</p><p>"I'll mow her lawn!" offered Bill, happy to once again be able to do something for her.</p><p>Boomhauer wondered what he could do, but it seemed like everything was covered. He could do some electrical work, but he didn't know what needed to be done. There had to be something he could do, something that helped her and acknowledged his sympathy for her father...</p>
<hr/><p>Leah stayed in Oklahoma for a few days, waiting restlessly at her father's bedside. The first night there, she stayed in his hospital room, hardly sleeping as she hovered anxiously beside him. The subsequent nights he insisted she sleep at his house instead. She did, though very reluctantly...she was so afraid Dan would somehow see her there, or see her car in the driveway...even though he lived on the other side of the city, and he knew Leah wasn't living with her father, she was still paranoid at the thought. She was barely able to rest or relax in the hospital, and she was barely able to rest or relax at her father's house, as every little noise or shadow shot her nerves through the roof.</p><p>Every morning she would quickly get ready and then go straight to the hospital, swallowing the visceral reaction that always sickened her when she arrived. Days went by, long days in the crisp, bright hospital room, and she would have never left if it wasn't for her father and brothers urging her to get out and enjoy some time back in Oklahoma. Michael and Simon had taken her out to eat a few times, and once to a large park hosting a summer festival. It was nice to be home again, and to see her family, even if the circumstances were dismal. And she still kept looking over her shoulder, wondering if Dan was around, if he could somehow see her, in this large city filled with hundreds of thousands of people...</p><p>She sat alone with her father in his hospital room, another day during her already several day stay. Michael and Simon were stopping by later. Michael and his wife were even bringing their boys, who Leah was excited to see again.</p><p>She knew her father felt like he was burdening his kids, causing them to disrupt their lives just to see him half dying in a hospital bed. He never liked to ask for help, or accept it. After the death of his wife, Leah's mother, he had fallen into a deep depression and turned to the bottle to cope. And now here he was, with cirrhosis, alcohol poisoning, and a host of other problems…</p><p>Her father agreed with his doctor to seek treatment for his alcoholism, and to see a therapist to help him work through his depression and grief. The doctor even said though her father's physical recovery was sure to be difficult, he could expect to live a normal life if he followed his treatment plans. It was good news, much better than anyone was expecting. However, Leah was still afraid to breathe her sigh of relief…</p><p>"I'm sorry I haven't been here. I shouldn't have left. I should have been here for you…"</p><p>It was a thought that always plagued her and guilted her. Finally she verbalized it, after holding back for days.</p><p>Her father placed his comforting hand over hers. "No. You need to be out there living your life. It's not your job to look after me."</p><p>"But if I was here-"</p><p>"You <em>were</em> here, and I wasn't here for you. I kept you away, and you got hurt…"</p><p>His voice tightened at the thought of her getting hurt by Dan, and that she never told anybody what was happening for almost two years. He had told her before he felt disgusted with himself for not seeing the signs sooner, as if it was his fault. With another pang of guilt, she wondered if that was another reason why his drinking had ramped up in recent months...</p><p>"I can come back. I can look after you." Her eyes were bright and eager, trying to sell the idea to him.</p><p>He sat up further now to better look into her eyes, to make her understand.</p><p>"I know you want to help me. But what I want is for you to do your own thing. You're building a new life and you need to keep at it. You need to be happy." His eyes looked wet, and Leah's started doing the same. "You've been through more in these three years than any of us, what with your mother and your, well, that jerkoff."</p><p>Leah suppressed a sob.</p><p>"I can't lose you. I won't be able to go through that again." She said it in a small voice, and she felt selfish saying it. But she meant it…</p><p>"You won't lose me. I'm going to try and get better." He watched as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "And maybe soon I can come see your new house. I want to see that garden you told me about."</p><p>She wished for that day, more than anything else.</p>
<hr/><p>Then on, for the next several days, Peggy watered Leah's house plants and brought in her mail. In the garden, Minh and Nancy watered, weeded, and deadheaded. The pool was tended to, thoroughly, by Hank, and swam in by Dale. Bill mowed her lawn just as he volunteered.</p><p>Boomhauer stood idly beside Bill and Hank at the pool's edge, watching as Hank skimmed the water with the net, dodging it around Dale who decided to take a swim.</p><p>The rippling of the pool water had a mesmerizing effect on Boomhauer, allowing him to reflect on his thoughts with more clarity. He tried thinking about what he could do for her… to express to her how great she was, how intriguing, how captivating…</p><p>… But platonically, of course.</p><p>Therefore, flowers were out of the question. She had her own flowers, anyway, plenty of them blooming along every perimeter and creeping up every corner of her yard.</p><p>His mind roved to the things she had offhandedly shared about herself, things she liked, her particularities… He thought about how full of light and life she was, and how he saw it dimmed out of her, so much so that she stopped running and doing all of her other usual activities for a while…</p><p>"I just got off the phone with Leah," Peggy announced to them as she bustled into the backyard. "She is coming home tomorrow!"</p><p>The other four of them cheered.</p><p>"That's great news!" Hank grinned.</p><p>"Is her dad doing better, then?" Bill asked.</p><p>"She said he is. He's doing better than they expected, apparently, and is clear to go home today. Leah was trying to stay with him longer but he is insisting she come home. And, quite frankly, she sounded a little homesick."</p><p>Floating in an inner tube in the pool, cigarette in hand, Dale offered a suggestion. "Maybe we can have a welcome home party."</p><p>"I think that's a great idea!"</p><p>"I grilled all the meat I bought for the pool party last week," Hank said, "But it's all the more reason to get more."</p><p>"You guys finish up out here and we can get it planned out," Peggy instructed, then she turned on her heel and left.</p><p>Dale climbed out of the pool, dripping wet in a speedo, which Hank pointedly looked away from.</p><p>"You know what, Bill?" Dale asked as he toweled himself off, "Leah will probably need a shoulder to cry on…"</p><p>Bill seemed to like the idea. "I have a shoulder. Two of them, actually."</p><p>"Now don't use her family's situation to your advantage," Hank said sternly, "It's rude."</p><p>Dale shrugged and flipped his towel over his shoulder. "Don't hate the player, Hank. Hate the game."</p><p>"I still think Bill letting things happen naturally is going to be the best course of action."</p><p>"Nothing wrong with a little divine intervention giving nature a push."</p><p>Boomhauer's attention slid out of focus as Hank finished with the pool. He was happy that Leah's father was doing better, and he was happy that Leah was coming home tomorrow. Rainey Street was much brighter when she was around…</p><p>He had noticed that his thoughts of her have been blurring the line between friend and wanting something a little more… but he couldn't want more. He didn't want to ruin anything between them, their friendship, and living so close to each other would become awkward if things went south...</p><p>Besides, he didn't want a...girlfriend. He never did. And he didn't want just a fling with Leah. She was worth more than that.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became.</p><p>But within his muddled thoughts, the thoughts in which he tried not to think about how beautiful Leah was, and how much he craved to talk to her alone for once, that he finally thought of something he could do for her for when she returned home...</p>
<hr/><p>Leah's father was settled in back at his house now, moving carefully and tiredly but seemingly in a positive mood. She wanted to stay with him longer, but he sat her down and told her, quite directly, that he would feel much better knowing she was off living her life, knowing he wasn't tying her down.</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> supposed to take care of <em>you</em>," he maintained, "not the other way around."</p><p>She wondered if his grief over the passing of her mother would become more manageable after he started seeing a therapist. She hoped he would keep going. Michael and Simon assured her they would be there to make sure he did.</p><p>She thought about how different her and her father's lives would be if they both saw a therapist after her mother died, rather than letting it manifest into issues that have damaged them for years, and probably will for years to come...</p><p>Her mother had died quickly, barely four months after her cancer diagnosis. It was too advanced by the time it was caught, and nothing could be done. Quickly she withered away, someone who was once so healthy and full of life, reduced to a depleted husk on the day of her final breath.</p><p>Leah took it hard, of course, like her father had, though she didn't take up binge drinking. But she, too, was cripplingly depressed, fallen down the deepest, darkest well of grief and anguish, barely getting out of bed, rarely eating, entirely apathetic to caring for herself.</p><p>Months went by, with little improvement, though she eventually let her friends spend time with her. It was through them she met Dan, a cute guy who read books and talked about stars and geography and life. Eventually they started going out, and though he was a little full of himself, he still provided the emotional support she was depriving herself of, and more and more she became entwined in him.</p><p>After a few months of dating, he hurt her.</p><p>At first he had just grabbed her upper arm and yanked her towards him, snapping her, because she did something he didn't like. Almost immediately after, when she burst into tears, he apologized profusely, groveling, begging for her forgiveness.</p><p>And she forgave him.</p><p>She was still so emotionally fragile, and so emotionally dependent on him, she forgave him.</p><p>And she kept forgiving him, over and over, after every violent outburst, after every time he screamed at her, after he made her block all of her friends numbers and demanded she stop communicating with them. He would become aggressive when she spent any time with her brothers or her father, paranoid she was conspiring with them into leaving. He stopped her from running, he threw out her crystals, he tore up her drawings.</p><p>And she forgave him.</p><p>After two years of abuse, physical, verbal, emotional abuse, her brothers finally figured out what was going on and helped her leave.</p><p>Eventually, after living a few months afraid of her own shadow, she decided she needed to start over fresh, somewhere new, somewhere without all of the memories of her mother, or of Dan, somewhere where she could try and find herself again.</p><p>And now she <em>was</em> finding herself...she was feeling better than she had in years, thriving in a beautiful new state full of warmth and sunshine, living in a lovely home with a beautiful garden she grew from her own hands, and spending days with new friends and neighbors, who were almost like family to her now…</p><p>She was feeling homesick, for her Arlen home. She would miss Oklahoma City, and her father, her brothers, and her favorite old hangouts, but she was looking forward to being back in Texas, and seeing her favorite new hangouts, and her neighbors…</p><p>...she wondered how Boomhauer was doing…</p><p>Tearfully she hugged her father goodbye, and Michael and Simon too, who were there to see her off in the driveway.</p><p>"We'll all come visit you soon," Michael grinned as he patted her on the back.</p><p>"Do I need to buy cowboy boots when I go?" Simon jokingly asked.</p><p>Leah gave a watery chuckle. "No, but you should probably drive your Spyder. It left quite an impression on my neighbors when they saw you parked there."</p><p>"Oh, yeah...who drives that Super Bee? Are they cool?"</p><p>"His name is Boomhauer, and he's very cool."</p><p>Her father stepped forward with sad eyes. She felt her guilt for leaving flaring back up again. "Thank you for coming to see me. I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances."</p><p>She hugged him again, mostly to hide her face, as she was ready to cry at a moment's notice.</p><p>"Please, Dad," she pleaded in a tight voice, "Please call me if you are going to drink again, okay?"</p><p>He didn't respond at first, holding back from crying. "Okay."</p><p>She wondered if he really would...but there was only so much she could do for him…</p><p>It was after another round of hugs and tearful goodbyes (the tears mainly being Leah's) before she finally got in her car and left for Arlen. The drive was mostly straight stretches of highway, but it was still long and lonely. Seeing the "Welcome to Arlen" sign brought her no greater joy. She was finally home.</p><p>She had hardly gotten out of the car before her neighbors all surrounded her, greeting and welcoming her, asking how she was doing, asking how her father was, telling her how much they missed her. It was overwhelming, but in the best way...she felt appreciated and loved, and tried her best to respond to everybody.</p><p>Peggy hugged her immediately, and Leah felt like her anxieties and distress had dissolved away.</p><p>"We really missed you, Leah," Peggy said with a warm smile.</p><p>"I missed you guys, too. I'm really glad to be home."</p><p>Nancy and Minh each hugged her next.</p><p>"We took care of your garden," Minh told her, "We watered and did some deadheading."</p><p>She was a little taken aback when Bill hugged her, not quite expecting it.</p><p>"I mowed your lawn!"</p><p>"I took care of the pool," Hank said proudly with a tip of his head.</p><p>"Me, too!" Dale called out.</p><p>"Thank you." She smiled at them. "It was such a relief to not have to worry about things here."</p><p>"How is your dad doing?" Nancy asked.</p><p>"Much better. He is glad to be home and in his own bed again."</p><p>Everyone continued chattering, and she continued to respond the best she could. She felt tired, both physically and mentally, and she knew she probably looked about the same. It was only mid-afternoon but she wanted to fall into her bed and sleep for another week. She hadn't had a decent rest in ages.</p><p>How nice it will be to not have to worry about strange shadows outside the window...</p><p>Boomhauer, true to his nature, hadn't said much, and stood at the edge of the group while everyone else talked to and hugged Leah. Leah wanted to say hello to him individually, but there wasn't going to be a natural moment for it while everyone else was bunched up around her.</p><p>"I'm so happy to be home and to see you all again," she said, trying to sound upbeat and not exhausted beyond belief, "But I'm going to go inside and rest for a little while."</p><p>"You get all the rest you need, sug," Nancy nodded.</p><p>"Oh, Leah, before I forget," chirped Peggy, "Your welcome home party is tomorrow at our house!"</p><p>"I'll be there," she smiled, but then a thought dawned on her. "Oh, no...the pool party! I completely forgot-"</p><p>"Don't worry about that." Peggy waved it off. "There's always another day."</p><p>"Can I help you bring your bags in?" Bill asked.</p><p>"It's okay, I only have one."</p><p>She said goodbye to everybody, and tried to wave goodbye to Boomhauer specifically, looking directly into his eyes. He raised his hand in response, looking a bit taken aback by the sudden attention. Leah gave a small smile and turned to go inside.</p><p>Her house didn't feel as empty and still as she thought it might; it helped that Peggy had come inside regularly to take care of her plants. The energy throughout the rooms was quiet, but still flowed softly like a meadow stream.</p><p>The plants looked as healthy and green as ever, which she was most pleased about. She figured her garden would look just as lush and lively as she had left it thanks to the care of Nancy and Minh, but she was too tired to go outside to look for the time being.</p><p>Leah flicked through the stack of mail on the kitchen counter, which was mostly junk or the occasional bill. Nothing was a pressing matter, so she put it off to be tended to when she had the mental stamina for it again. She was about to change into something more comfortable to take a nice, long nap in, when she noticed a package sitting innocuously on the kitchen table.</p><p>It was a thick, flat rectangle wrapped in plain brown paper. There was no accompanying note with it to indicate who it was from.</p><p>Curiously she tore from the corner down, pulling the wrapping away until it revealed a brand new sketchbook. It was from a rather prestigious brand, high quality with heavy paper. She flipped through the empty book, feeling inspired by every blank page, canvas after canvas to be filled with her creative outlet. She couldn't wait to draw again. She hadn't drawn since Dan destroyed all of her old work in a fit of rage. She couldn't even remember what she did to elicit that reaction from him. She probably smiled at a male cashier at the grocery store or something.</p><p>She turned the book over, and looked through the front and back covers, but there were no messages or writings anywhere. However, she suspected she knew who left it for her…</p><p>She had only mentioned to two people that she would draw again if she had a new sketchbook. One was Bill, and she figured him to want to take credit for something such as this, and he didn't mention a gift at all.</p><p>And the other was Boomhauer, whose style was certainly more quiet and nondescript.</p><p>The weight of his gesture took a moment to settle in, and when it did, a broad grin grew across her face, and the butterflies had begun their fluttering in the middle of her stomach. It really meant something to her that he actually listened to an offhand comment she made, and remembered it, and graciously acted upon it. <em>Maybe he doesn't ignore me after all,</em> she thought.</p><p>She left the sketchbook on the table, where she planned to begin drawing again after a much needed rest. She felt motivated, inspired, excited to put pencil to paper once again.</p><p>Sleep came quickly, and she dreamed of lines, angles, and quiet softness…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Feeling This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boomhauer wondered nervously if his gift had gone over well.</p><p>He was afraid it was too forward or creepy, to buy her something and then leave it in her house. But he wanted to do something to cheer her up, and let her know she was thought about and missed.</p><p>He didn't put his name on it, of course. He didn't want any credit or recognition. What he wanted was for Leah to feel better, and to find her passion for art again.</p><p>He was certain she would appreciate it… or would she think he was overstepping?</p><p>Again his thoughts frustrated him, going around in endless circles. He tried to push it all from his mind to give himself a moment of peace.</p><p>He was going to see her again at Hank's tomorrow which was a thought that did give him peace, but also another round of frustration… why did it matter if he was going to see her or not? He didn't want her as more than a friend…</p><p>Maybe he should invite somebody over tonight...couldn't hurt…</p><p>He decided on calling Breanne, a teller at his bank downtown. He hadn't called her in a while, and she was always good about leaving in the morning. Nothing worse than somebody who wouldn't leave or take a hint. One such time he even had to get Dale to call with a pretend emergency so Boomhauer would have a reason why she needed to go.</p><p>Breanne came over later that evening, her long strawberry blonde hair set in curls. She was cute, and good at what she did, whether it was cashing checks or backwards cowgirl. Boomhauer had an appreciation for both services.</p><p>Late in the night, when everything was still and quiet under the clear, starry sky, Boomhauer laid awake, looking out the window. Breanne was next to him, though with a gap in between them, her sleeping form rising and falling gently with each breath.</p><p>He used to like this. No, he used to love this. This used to be everything he ever wanted. Calling a woman up and having her in his bed later that night...doing it again with someone else the next day… But he couldn't shake the buzzing thought that he didn't want this anymore. It wasn't doing much for him now...maybe instant gratification, but after it was over he just felt lonelier than ever before.</p><p>He wished he could stop thinking about Leah. But would it be so bad if he could spend some time with her, just the two of them…?</p><p>Eventually he drifted off, his thoughts blending into his dreams, of life, of light, of flowers...</p><p>It was early, the sun still not above the horizon, but the birds had begun their morning chirping. Breanne had grabbed her clothes and was ready to leave while Boomhauer pulled on his silk robe and tied it around his waist.</p><p>"Walk me out?" she asked. She batted the lashes over her bright blue eyes.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>She led him out to her car and tossed in her overnight back in the backseat. They said goodbye to each other, and she reached up for a kiss goodbye.</p><p>As soon as their lips met, a blur of color passed them.</p><p>Boomhauer already knew what it was, but he slowly turned behind him anyway, to see Leah two houses down now, in front of her fence. Her back was to him and she was checking her fitness watch. Then, without a backward glance, she disappeared into her backyard, presumably to go inside.</p><p>"Who was that?" Breanne asked. She was looking at Boomhauer's expression, which was betraying his worry.</p><p>"Just a neighbor."</p><p>Breanne shrugged indifferently and said a final goodbye before leaving, leaving Boomhauer to stand there looking conflicted.</p><p>He went inside and slowly went about his day, waiting nervously for Leah's welcome home party at Hank's this afternoon. He went through his typical weekend chores, like laundry and deep cleaning different rooms. His home was rather modern, with sleek, dark woods and leather, the occasional animal print, and a few potted plants of leafy green. There wasn't much that needed his full attention, as he was stringent with his cleanliness, with rarely a speck of dust to be found. Cleaning helped to calm his mind, just like detailing his car also did. He wondered if it was like meditating.</p><p>Hank, Dale, and Bill had collected out in the alley, as Boomhauer had seen while he washed his sliding glass windows. He was just about done cleaning by then, anyway, and went out to join them for a much needed beer.</p><p>"Yep," Hank said, once Boomhauer cracked the can open.</p><p>"Yep," nodded Bill.</p><p>Dale sighed after a refreshing sip. "Yep."</p><p>The day was sure to be a nice one. It was hot, but comfortable, the sun was bright, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.</p><p>"Mmm-hmm."</p><p>"Gotta love a good barbecue day," Hank announced into the calm silence.</p><p>Bill nodded again. "I don't need an excuse to drink beer, but it's nice to have one."</p><p>"Still don't see why we can't do it by the pool," grumbled Dale. "What's the difference?"</p><p>Hank sighed in annoyance. "As I've already told you, Dale, Leah just got home from a stressful week away. She doesn't need to worry about having guests right now."</p><p>"Haven't you done enough swimming in her pool while she was gone, anyway?" asked Bill.</p><p>"That wasn't in the context of a party, though."</p><p>After more idle talk, and with an enthralling conversation about Hank's new miter saw over a second beer, they all went to get things ready for the barbecue. Boomhauer and Bill brought out the picnic tables, Hank started the grill, and Dale unfolded the card tables to put the food on.</p><p>Soon everybody filtered in nearly all at once. Nancy came with vegan pasta salad, Kahn and Minh brought a vegetable tray, and Luanne held Gracie while Lucky carried in bags of chips.</p><p>Trailing behind everyone was Leah, in a sky blue sundress and her hair twisted into a side braid.</p><p>"Oh, Leah, this is <em>your</em> party!" Peggy exasperated, "You didn't have to bring anything!"</p><p>Leah slid a tin of vegan lemon meringue pie by the other desserts. Smiling brightly, she responded, "I know, but I like to bake. And I like having people to bake for."</p><p>She continued to talk with Peggy, Nancy, Minh, and Luanne while Boomhauer looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked better today, not that she didn't look good yesterday, of course, but a good night's sleep seemed to have brought her glow back. And she was running, as he unfortunately saw this morning, but at least it was good to know she was feeling well enough to do that.</p><p>Lucky, Bill and Dale were in deep discussion about Pig Wars, where two teams have to try to capture a greased up pig.</p><p>"The team who catches the pig wins, of course," Lucky noted.</p><p>"What happens to the pig when it's over?" Bill wondered.</p><p>"Usually a nice spit roast."</p><p>Dale rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… Now that is a game I can get behind…"</p><p>Hank manned the grill while he and Kahn ribbed each other over the accuracy of their weather vanes.</p><p>"I think yours is rusty," mocked Kahn, "Mine is pointing farther north than your galvanized hunk of trash."</p><p>"For your information, Kahn, that is premium American made stainless steel."</p><p>The talk of greasy pigs and weather vane precision didn't particularly interest Boomhauer. These were definitely conversations to participate in after about three or four beers. He left to fetch another, suspended in the ice filled cooler sitting beside the buffet tables.</p><p>He felt her approach as his back was turned, as if her energy or presence tilted his immediate atmosphere. He turned to face her, and she was smiling shyly at him, once again looking as though she wasn't sure if she should be bothering him.</p><p>"Hi, Boomhauer," she said.</p><p>He nodded hello.</p><p>"Um… Was it you who left the package on my table?"</p><p>He nodded yes.</p><p>She seemed to relax slightly, as though in relief. "I thought so… Thank you, very much. It was very kind of you."</p><p>"It's-"</p><p>"'<em>It's nothing,</em>' right?" She grinned teasingly.</p><p>He couldn't help but smile back, and shrugged in surrender.</p><p>"Well, maybe it's nothing to you, but it's something to me. So thank you for such a thoughtful gift. You're a good friend."</p><p>
  <em>Yeah...friend... </em>
</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>She smiled again and turned away, making to return back to the lady group she was just with. Boomhauer wasn't sure what compelled him to speak, what made him think it was necessary to clarify himself, but he did…</p><p>"Leah," he called behind her.</p><p>She turned around, her expression questioning.</p><p>"About this morning…"</p><p>He wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her, exactly, or why he needed to justify anything...or why it mattered to him at all…</p><p>She waited for him to continue.</p><p>"That was...she's just a friend."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>Great, now he looked like an idiot.</p><p>"Just...letting you know."</p><p>Leah continued to give him a searching look, probably trying to figure out why the hell he was saying this to her.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>She smiled again. She was always smiling…</p><p>Suddenly she swept close to him, making to touch his arm, but seemed to change her mind partway through. Instead, just the very edge of her fingertips brushed his skin, landing briefly like the flutter of a butterfly.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked. There was a mottled bruise on his arm, close to his elbow. He had forgotten all about it until now.</p><p>"Ah...work."</p><p>"Looks rough."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Peggy says you're a Texas Ranger?"</p><p>He didn't like talking about work, really. He almost never told anyone what he did. He didn't even use it to pick up women.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Sounds exhausting."</p><p>He shrugged. "Sometimes."</p><p>Then he remembered his thing about wanting to put in more of an effort with her, so he asked, "How is being a paralegal?"</p><p>She lit up at the question, eyes shining with passion. "Oh, it's great. I get to do lots of research. It's like a treasure hunt in a way."</p><p>He had to smile a little at her clear enthusiasm. "Sounds exhausting."</p><p>She laughed. "If we're working on a big case, yeah, sometimes it can be. It's probably going to be exhausting once I get back into work on Monday. Without me there it's a bigger workload for the other two legal assistants."</p><p>"I wouldn't have figured you to go for a career like that. High stress and all."</p><p>"I like the organizing and learning," she shrugged, "And if I feel stressed I just meditate."</p><p>Boomhauer nodded. "When <em>I'm</em> stressed, I drink."</p><p>He cracked his beer can open.</p><p>He then wondered if that was inconsiderate, what with her father nearly drinking himself to death barely a week ago…</p><p>Leah didn't seem to mind, though, as she smiled playfully and asked, "Are you stressed right now, then?"</p><p>He looked at her, at her glowing skin, her golden hair, her sparkling green eyes, standing right beside him, so closely he could feel her energy, clean and graceful…</p><p>"Actually, I'm feeling alright."</p><p>Her smile changed, softening from playful to something demure, but her eyes never left his.</p><p>...Was the energy different now, or was it just his imagination?</p><p>It didn't matter anyway, because Hank's call to eat rang out across the yard, cutting through any unspoken connection the two of them may have had.</p><p>Everyone made their plates and took a seat at the picnic tables. Boomhauer accidentally-on-purpose sat beside Leah, trying to make it look natural and unplanned.</p><p>Hank said grace, reserving a spot for Leah and her father in his speech.</p><p>"Thank you, Hank," Leah said after the 'Amen.'</p><p>"Of course, Leah. I think I speak for everyone when I say we're very happy to have you home, and that your dad is doing better."</p><p>"I want to thank you all again for taking care of things around my house while I was away," Leah addressed, "It really means a lot to me that everyone came together to help me."</p><p>"It was our pleasure," Hank insisted. "I believe you'll find your pool's pH balance at the optimum level."</p><p>"You've really got quite the garden, sug," Nancy complimented from farther down the table, "Minh and I were in awe while we watered and weeded."</p><p>Minh nodded. "You should come take a look at mine, give me some pointers."</p><p>Leah talked with them about various compost ingredients and organic treatments, which was a much more interesting conversation to Boomhauer than Dale and Lucky talking about the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow.</p><p>After everyone had finished eating, Leah slid from the table and cleared Boomhauer's plate away for him. He didn't think too much into it, until she returned with a new plate with a piece of the pie she baked.</p><p>"How come you got Boomhauer a plate?" Dale asked.</p><p>Bill threw an annoyed look across the table, but said nothing.</p><p>"He hurt his arm," Leah replied simply, and grazed his skin near the bruise again. He felt goosebumps flare across his body.</p><p>Dale scoffed. "He's not crippled. I watched him use a torque wrench this morning with that same arm."</p><p>"I'm really hurt, Dale," Boomhauer insisted in mock seriousness.</p><p>Nancy returned to the table with a plate she set in front of Dale. "Happy now?"</p><p>He dug in immediately, and responded "Yep!"</p><p>Boomhauer took a bite as well, though more well mannered than Dale's.</p><p>"This is good."</p><p>Leah smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"You made this?" Peggy asked.</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>Everyone finished their dessert and the party lazily continued, as everyone was full and relaxed and warming under the late afternoon sun. More drinks were brought out, and small groups broke off around the yard. Boomhauer hung near Hank and Kahn, while out in the yard Dale, Lucky, and Bill further discussed the viability of organizing a Pig War of their own. Leah stood with the wives, sipping from one of Nancy's brightly colored wine coolers, laughing and talking with them as Boomhauer looked out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Leah readied to leave and said goodbye to those who still remained. When she passed by Boomhauer to leave, he asked her quietly, "Can I walk you home?"</p><p>Smiling, she nodded.</p><p>He knew everyone was going to see the two of them leaving together, and he would catch hell for it later. Hank and Dale might tease him, but Bill would probably be pretty pissed.</p><p>He pushed it all to the back of his mind, leaving it to contend with later. Right now, his only focus was Leah, and the realization that walking across the darkening alley was the first time they had ever been alone together…</p><p>She must have noticed, too, as when they approached her back yard, she beckoned him to join her behind the fence so no one else could see them.</p><p>They stood beside one of her rose bushes and a cluster of unfurling tiger lilies. The air was so fresh and sweet back there, and it was so quiet, so peaceful, and it was just the two of them…</p><p>"Thank you for walking me home," she said quietly.</p><p>"Any time."</p><p>They both lingered, stirring slightly, stalling for time.</p><p>"I had fun talking to you at the party today."</p><p>She looked up into his eyes as she said it, looking for his reaction.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>He wanted to tell her...something. Anything. He had to get this nagging, pestering feeling out of his stomach and out of his lungs, crushing and twisting his insides every time he looked at her.</p><p>He waited too long deciding what to say while his heart and mind squabbled with each other. Leah spoke again, in an attempt to smooth over what she mistook for an awkward silence.</p><p>"Maybe we could do something together. Um, next weekend?"</p><p>Her words tumbled out, rushed and uncertain.</p><p>He was surprised she suggested something like that...but it was exactly the sort of thing he wanted.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, sounds good."</p><p>
  <em>Real smooth.</em>
</p><p>Leah smiled, brightening up in relief at his response.</p><p>"Well, I should probably head in. I have a lot to prepare for, getting back to work tomorrow after a week away."</p><p>He didn't want her to leave, of course...he could have stayed there forever, standing with her amongst the flowers…</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>She smirked a little, playfully, at his typical brief responses. She was about to say goodnight to him and turn away towards her house, but she abruptly found herself slid into a hug. A real one this time, against his lean, taut frame, breathing in the smell of his cologne, fresh like citrus and spicy like cedar wood.</p><p>When they slowly pulled apart, her face was pink, though grinning. Boomhauer was certain he looked the same way…</p><p>He was surprised when he found himself back at Hank's. He didn't even notice his walk back across the alley after saying goodnight to Leah. His mind was still on the way her body felt against his...the way she looked up at him...and how she wanted to spend time with him again…</p><p>It was just Hank, Dale, and Bill left now, sitting on the patio couch and loveseat, the yard lit with the warm yellow glow of fairy lights strung above them.</p><p>"Back so soon?" Bill asked. His voice was even, but pointed with bitterness.</p><p>"We were sure you were going to bed with her," Dale teased, "You usually last longer than that."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Bill's eyes narrowed. "What <em>were</em> you doing?"</p><p>"I just walked her home."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And that's all."</p><p>Dale barked out a laugh. "Then why are you blushing?"</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"Did you <em>kiss</em>?"</p><p>"No!" he bellowed,"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?"</p><p>"You know what," Bill grumbled, standing up to face Boomhauer, "This isn't the first time you've done this to me, and I'm getting really sick of it."</p><p>"Done <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"Steal a woman away from me, one you <em>know</em> I like. Some fucking friend you are."</p><p>"You tried to break Marlene's ankle," Boomhauer pointed out. He felt the heat rising in him, but kept his voice steady.</p><p>"And what about Leah? I've been trying so hard to get her to like me, and give her space, then you swoop the fuck in right in front of me-"</p><p>"If you ever had a chance with her, why did she ask <em>me </em>out, huh?"</p><p>Everything went silent, save for the crickets chirping in the garden mulch. Hank, Dale, and Bill all stared in wide-eyed surprise at Boomhauer, who was standing his ground defensively, muscles tense.</p><p>Hank broke the quiet of the night. "She...asked you out?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Just...now?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Bill scowled and turned away, slumping back onto the patio couch in defeat.</p><p>"Just can't help yourself, can you?" Bill grumbled, eyes darkly shaded while he glared at Boomhauer. Boomhauer didn't respond, instead standing there awkwardly, considering walking out.</p><p>Bill spoke again, his resentment coated on every word. "So...what? You're going to date her? Fall in love with her? Marry her? Or are you just going to sleep with her once or twice and then ignore her like you do to every other woman in the world?"</p><p>Boomhauer closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "We were just going to hang out."</p><p>Bill rocked up to the edge of his seat and clasped his hands together. "Well if that's all it is, then let's all go!"</p><p>Boomhauer gave him an annoyed look, though he was too defeated to respond.</p><p>"Bill…" Hank began, but Bill stopped him.</p><p>"If Boomhauer says no, that means he wants her all to himself. Like a <em>date</em>."</p><p>"It's not a date."</p><p>…Right? She only asked if he wanted to hang out with her this weekend. That could mean anything, really…</p><p>"If it's not a date, then it doesn't need to be just the two of you," Bill smugly noted.</p><p>"Why do you want to be alone with her, anyway?" Dale wondered.</p><p>Bill scoffed. "He wants to sleep with her, that's why. She's nothing but a lay to him."</p><p>"Don't talk about her like that."</p><p>"Is it true though, Boomhauer?" Hank asked him.</p><p>"No, it's not true," he spat, "Can't a guy have a fucking friend around here?"</p><p>"Now don't talk like that to me," warned Hank, his tone stern, "I just wondered if you had your, uh...usual intentions with her."</p><p>Boomhauer was feeling pretty pissed off at this point. Sure, his "usual intentions" with women were most often just one night stands, save for the few women he had on the back burner to call on if he needed something quick. The only two times in his life he actually felt something real, something more than just a fuck, ended in crushing heartbreak. Why would he want to do that to himself again?</p><p>Leah was beautiful, and very physically attractive to him...he certainly had more than a few bedroom thoughts about her… However, she meant more to him than just that. He truly did like her, her personality, her soul.</p><p>But he had felt that way about Katherine and Marlene, too, and look how that ended up…</p><p>"She's just a friend."</p><p>Hank looked Boomhauer over, to see if he meant it. He pursed his lips and said nothing, not entirely convinced.</p><p>"If she's 'just a friend,' then please, let me have a chance," Bill implored.</p><p>Bill's face was pleading, eyes shining with longing. He was one of Boomhauer's best friends, he was like a brother to him, and was always there for him. Bill helped Boomhauer see the light out of the long tunnel of heartbreak after Marlene dumped him...even though Boomhauer took Marlene away right in front of him, much like what he is doing now with Leah…</p><p>No woman was worth sacrificing Bill's friendship.</p><p>"Whatever. If you guys want to come, then come," Boomhauer sighed harshly, exhausted of the whole conversation.</p><p>"Where were you two going?"</p><p>"Haven't discussed it yet."</p><p>"Let's go bowling!" Dale suggested gleefully.</p><p>Bill and Hank whooped in agreement while Boomhauer groaned.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Too bad!"</p><p>"I suppose I'll invite Peggy. She loves to bowl."</p><p>"Good idea, Hank," Dale agreed, "Let's make another night of it. Nancy would love to go out again."</p><p>
  <em>Invite the whole damn neighborhood for all I care. </em>
</p><p>Boomhauer was feeling exhausted and had no desire to talk to the three of them anymore. He grumbled a goodbye and left before they could give him any more of the third degree.</p><p>It was strange, going from the elation of being with Leah, to the sobering realization that he couldn't possibly have anything more with her.</p><p>He wondered, though, what she thought about him… She said she wanted to do something together this weekend… Just the two of them…</p><p>Hopefully she wouldn't be insulted that everyone else would be coming, too…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Baby Blue Sedan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Leah woke when it was still dark, she felt as though the sun was shining as brightly as it would in the middle of the day. She was still feeling the warmth from Boomhauer's embrace, and reveling in the excitement that he agreed to spend time with her this weekend.</p><p>Her morning run was brisk and a satisfying start to the day as always. Later, when she was leaving for work, she felt a slight pang of disappointment that Boomhauer wasn't outside getting ready to leave as well, like he usually was. Leah didn't think much of it, though...sometimes he left earlier or later than she did. But on the days when she saw him and they waved to each other were days that seemed to be that much more cheerful.</p><p>Going back to work after a week in a hospital was a mild readjustment, but she was glad to be getting back into her usual routine and tackling her workload. The other legal assistants handled her absence as best as they could, but looked very relieved to see her step through the door that morning.</p><p>When she took her lunch break, she sent a text to her father, who said things were going well for him, and she sent a text to her brother, who reassured her that her father was telling the truth.</p><p>Her paperwork inbox whittled down as the day went on. Eventually it was time to go home, and she was looking forward to relaxing again.</p><p>Leah went about changing out of her office clothes and making a quick dinner of a spicy quinoa and tofu bowl. She was feeling rather inspired ever since she opened the brand new sketchbook, and even more so after seeing the light in Boomhauer's eyes as he looked at her last night. Maybe she would start drawing tonight, outside in nature, with the influence of her garden flowers surrounding her.</p><p>She dug through a box in the closet and found her graphite pencils, colored pencils, and ink pens. It felt good holding them again after so long. She could feel the energy flowing through their cores and into her fingertips. Lines and shapes drew themselves across her mind, and swirls of color filled them, creating beautiful still images and landscapes, forming all of the things she used to create, years ago…</p><p>Before she could sit down to start again, however, her phone rang. She drew in a sharp breath and peeked cautiously at the screen, and breathed out in relief when she saw it was Peggy.</p><p>"Leah! Luanne is stopping by to visit, would you like to come over? Lucky is taking the baby to see his sister, and Luanne is dying for some adult time."</p><p>"I'd love to!" Leah chirped, "I'll be right over!"</p><p>She set her sketchbook and pencils aside for later, and stepped outside into the warm evening air.</p><p>Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer were out in they alley now, drinking their after dinner beers.</p><p>She felt a thrill lurching in her stomach when she saw Boomhauer. She was so excited to be alone with him this weekend…</p><p>"Hi, guys," she greeted brightly as she crossed the alley. "I'm on my way to see Peggy and Luanne."</p><p>She wasn't sure how she expected Boomhauer to react to seeing her again, after their brief moment in her backyard the night before, but she surely didn't imagine him to look stiffly off into the distance.</p><p>They all said hello to her, even Boomhauer, though his was mumbled.</p><p>"We're all coming with you and Boomhauer this weekend!" Dale told her excitedly.</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>She looked at Boomhauer for his response, but he just looked annoyed, still not making eye contact.</p><p>"We're going bowling," Dale nodded.</p><p>"Oh…?"</p><p>"Boomhauer said we could all join you. Didn't you, Boomhauer?" Bill gave him a smug grin.</p><p>Leah looked for Boomhauer's response again, a bemused expression on her face. He simply shrugged in return.</p><p>"Is that okay, Leah?" asked Hank.</p><p>"Um...yeah, that sounds fun."</p><p>She was puzzled by this, thinking the moment she and Boomhauer shared was something special, but she must have gotten it all wrong. Maybe he really did only like her as a friend, as she had initially believed…</p><p>She tried to save face and act like this sudden change of plan hadn't thrown her for a loop. "So...bowling, huh? I haven't gone bowling since I was a kid."</p><p>"It's going to be great!" Dale whooped, "And Nancy and Peggy are coming too."</p><p>"Sounds like fun," she smiled, trying to cover her disappointment. "Well, Peggy and Luanne are expecting me. I'll see you guys later!"</p><p>Leah's mind went back to last night...It was him who hugged her, like he wanted to...she thought that meant something. The way his eyes softened when he looked into hers...the way he smiled at her...the charged energy between them, like they each wanted to say something but didn't know how…</p><p>...was she missing something? Was she looking too deeply into it?</p><p>She walked past them all and into Hank and Peggy's back yard, where she found Peggy and Luanne sitting together on the outdoor couch.</p><p>"Hi," Leah smiled, and sat on the adjacent loveseat.</p><p>Peggy handed her a glass of wine she had poured on the side table beside them.</p><p>"We're so glad you could come! Nancy is working late and Minh is at Connie's violin recital. Poor Luanne hasn't socialized with adults in days."</p><p>"There's only so much of Elmo I can take," Luanne sighed.</p><p>Leah laughed. "I'm always glad to see you, Luanne. I know Gracie keeps you very busy."</p><p>Peggy talked about new articles she'd been writing, Leah mentioned upcoming home improvement projects she had planned, Luanne told them about a new storyline she was working on for the Manger Babies.</p><p>"I've been really thinking about the Manger Babies using breathing and relaxing techniques, like in your yoga, to teach kids ways to calm themselves down when they're feeling frustrated or upset."</p><p>"That's a very good idea," Leah said.</p><p>"I need to have more hands on experience though, to get myself in the right mindset when I write those episodes."</p><p>"I will guide you through a yoga session any time," Leah offered. "If you ever have a weekend morning free, come on over!"</p><p>"Speaking of the weekend," Peggy started, "I hear we're all going bowling together Friday night?"</p><p>"I suppose so, yeah."</p><p>Peggy looked inquisitively at Leah, knowing there was more underneath her flippant answer.</p><p>"Did you ask Boomhauer out?"</p><p>Sheepishly, Leah nodded. "But I guess he told everyone else to come too..."</p><p>"Well, it sounded to me like they all invited themselves. "</p><p>"Hmmm…"</p><p>Couldn't he have told them no?...</p><p>Night had almost completely fallen now, with handfuls of stars dotting the sky.</p><p>Peggy spoke again. "I was a little surprised to hear you asked him out. I didn't realize you felt that way about him."</p><p>"I'm starting to see more of what's under that passive exterior," Leah smiled, "I wouldn't mind getting to know him more."</p><p>"Leah, I'm not sure if you know this, being new to town and all," Luanne spoke gently, like she was explaining something to a child, "But Mr. Boomhauer is only interested in <em>one thing</em>."</p><p>"That's what I've been hearing, but-"</p><p>"Just be careful, Leah," Peggy cautioned. "But I have to say...I've known him for over twenty years, and it seems to me like he's turning around lately. Especially after Katherine."</p><p>"Who's Katherine?" Leah was being nosy, she knew, but she was very curious about Boomhauer. She really didn't know much about him.</p><p>"His ex girlfriend. Out of high school and into college they dated. We all really thought he would have put a ring on that one. But he decided he didn't want to settle down and broke up with her. Then a year or two ago, she shows back up again, this time engaged to his <em>brother</em>, and Boomhauer's old feelings for her rekindled. Katherine and Patch broke up, and Boomhauer wanted to try again with her. She said she needed time to think, but I don't think she ever got back in touch with him after that."</p><p>Leah blinked. "Wow."</p><p>"Tell me about it...you should have been here for the drama."</p><p>"Patch tried to pay me for a lap dance when he and Katherine were still engaged!" Luanne cringed.</p><p>"He tried to hire prostitutes during his bachelor party, too. Boomhauer stopped him, though," Peggy said to Leah's confused look, "Boomhauer might like his revolving door of women, but I can definitely say that he is not a pig."</p><p>Well...that was good, at least.</p><p>It was getting late, so late that Luanne bid them goodbye to get home to get Gracie ready for bed. Hank came home not long after when the alley began dispersing.</p><p>"You girls still out here?" Hank chuckled as he approached the patio.</p><p>"I was actually about to head home myself," Leah said, standing up from the loveseat, "I'm starting to feel pretty tired."</p><p>"Well, if you hurry, you might uh, catch Boomhauer out there. I uh, don't think he headed home yet."</p><p>"Oh." Leah wondered if Hank was telling her that for a reason. He did seem to say it with an airy tone, like he was trying to sound casual. "Thanks, Hank. I suppose I'll say goodnight to him on my way home."</p><p>"Thank you for coming over, Leah!" Peggy stood and hugged her goodbye.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me. I always have a fun time with you and Luanne!"</p><p>"Of course! Well, I'll see you tomorrow. As well as this Friday when we <em>all</em> go bowling." She gave Hank a sharp look, as if it were his fault everybody was going to be intruding on Leah and Boomhauer.</p><p>Leah said goodnight to them both and walked out to the alley. Sure enough, Hank was right...Boomhauer was there, alone under the street light, leaning against the fence. His profile was always so striking to her, with his long, straight nose, sharp jawline, strong chin...not to mention his angular yet wiry physique which she dearly wanted on top of her.</p><p>
  <em>Christ, what a long dry spell this has been.</em>
</p><p>"Hey," she said softly. He turned his head slightly to the side to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Lonely?"</p><p>Boomhauer smirked. "Not anymore."</p><p>She stood beside him in the quiet of the night, under the warm yellow glow of the street light. She wondered what she should say, wanting to fill the silence with something, but after a moment it was he who spoke first.</p><p>"Sorry about earlier."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I know it was going to be just us this weekend. But Bill, uh, and Dale, found out and invited themselves…"</p><p>"It's alright. It will be fun." She smiled at him, which he returned with relief. "And there's always another day…"</p><p>"Yep…"</p><p>He seemed hesitant, but said nothing else, and instead looked out into the clear, open starry sky above them.</p><p>Leah felt him holding back, but why? She always felt such a connection between them, a kindred plane of energy, and the more she got to know him, the more she felt it… surely he could feel it, too?</p><p>"I didn't know you were a bowler," Leah teased him after another beat of silence.</p><p>He groaned. "That was Dale's idea."</p><p>She giggled at his irritation, to which he smirked and looked at her out of the corner of his eye again. They were standing closely together, hardly a foot between them...she liked how his neck looked, statuesque, a strong Adam's apple...she wanted to graze her lips against it…</p><p>"What would your idea have been?" she asked, voice low with a hint of suggestiveness.</p><p>He was startled by how suddenly brazen she was, as it wasn't something he had ever seen from her before. A warmth coursed through his veins, flaring him with desire.</p><p>'<em>Come over to my place and I'll show you.' How easy would it be to say that right now? </em></p><p>Especially with her leaning so closely, and with those eyes gazing up at him…</p><p>But...<em>fuck</em>...he couldn't. He had to let Bill have his chance. And, as rude as Boomhauer felt for thinking it, once Leah turned Bill down...he could have a chance of his own.</p><p>And he didn't want it to be like this...not at first, that is. He didn't want to sleep with her right away, not like he did with everybody else… she was worth more to him than that…</p><p>"Speechless for once, huh?" she teased again, but seemed uncertain now.</p><p>He attempted to change the subject, hoping to somehow convey that he did like her and wanted to talk to her...he just had to wait until he could do anything else…</p><p>"Hope you've been buffing up your bowling arm," he joked.</p><p>To his relief, seemingly not offended by his evasion, Leah playfully flexed her right arm. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Looks like a winner to me."</p><p>Leah smiled.</p><p>"Well, it's getting late. I need to head home."</p><p>"Yeah… me too."</p><p>Leah waited for a moment, not quite turning away. Boomhauer knew she was hoping he'd offer to walk her home again, despite it being only a few feet away.</p><p>He knew Bill would be pissed if he found out. But Bill wasn't here, and Leah was his friend, and he wanted to see her get home safely, so…</p><p>"Can I walk you home?"</p><p>She lit up with a bright grin. "That would be nice."</p><p>In a dozen or so strides they were across the pavement and in her backyard again, and once more she motioned for him to step behind her fence, next to the pink roses and the orange tiger lilies, under the universe of stars.</p><p>He felt guilty. He knew he was a horrible friend. But when Leah's brilliant green eyes fixed on his, and she bit her bottom lip so alluringly...he was so drawn to her, again, as he always was, ever since he first saw her all those months ago…</p><p>He hugged her, fitting together so perfectly, holding on for a moment longer…</p><p>And then she kissed him softly on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Just Dropped In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boomhauer had to keep dropping his dreamy grin all week. He was certain he looked goofy, going mushy-eyed every time he thought of her… which was often.</p><p>His stomach fluttered every time her smile crossed his mind, his lungs snared every breath of air when he envisioned her sparkling eyes, her beautiful face. He could still feel her body enveloped in his, and the tender kiss she placed upon his cheek still smoldered like a cinder.</p><p>He hadn't ever felt like this before…</p><p>He had felt different with Katherine, who he cherished and adored, and nursed a soft spot for. He had felt different with Marlene, who he long ago admitted to himself was mostly a combination of lust and the dizzying hastiness of a whirlwind romance. Leah, on the other hand… she was something else…</p><p>She was enchanting, she was captivating, she was...magical.</p><p>He wondered if there was any real way he could be with Leah and have Bill be fine with it. He promised himself he wouldn't let anyone come between him and Bill again, not even Leah...but, in a perfect scenario…</p><p>Leah had begun drawing again, sketching at first, rough lines and frameworks. But she quickly got the feel for it again, the feel for translating the imagery in her mind onto the clean white paper, and soon the first few pages of her new sketchbook were drawn and inked works of scenery, flowers, and landscapes. She had Boomhauer to thank for her rekindled artistic passion...who knows when she would have gotten the emotional energy to draw again if it wasn't for him giving her that incentive.</p><p>When Friday came, and the workday was over, Leah and Boomhauer and everybody else were looking forward to the night out. Boomhauer must have looked a little too eager while he and his friends were out in the alley for their pre-bowling beers, because Bill sternly reminded him, "Stay away from Leah tonight, alright?"</p><p>"She's my <em>friend</em>."</p><p>"Let me get her to be my girlfriend first."</p><p>Dale laughed. "Then you'd both be waiting for a hundred years."</p><p>"Bill," Hank started to say, speaking delicately, "Leah asked <em>Boomhauer</em> out, remember? Don't you think that means she likes him?"</p><p>Bill shrugged it off. "If he would stay away from her then he wouldn't have his opportunities to lay any charm on her. If he wasn't around, I'd have a real shot. <em>I</em> could have walked her home that night. It could have been <em>me </em>she asked out." He drank his beer with his brow furrowed.</p><p>Hank looked helplessly at Boomhauer and dropped the conversation. Even Dale said nothing, instead puffing out clouds of smoke from his cigarette.</p><p>Leah finished watering the plants and tidying up the house before getting ready for the evening. She was excited to go do something with everybody again tonight. She had such a good time with them all at the sports bar, and even if she wasn't much for bowling, she knew tonight would be just as entertaining.</p><p>She put on jeans and a V-neck T-shirt, and left her hair down in their beachy waves instead of her typical braid. She had only just finished the last touches of her makeup when her phone buzzed on the dresser beside her, rattling loudly against the wood.</p><p>For a split second she felt nothing as she picked up the phone to look at the screen, not fully registering what she was looking at right away. But after it clicked, after her brain caught up with her eyes, she felt the full weight of Dan's words implode inside of her, a sickness dropping in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>
  <em>i'll never stop</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Boomhauer pulled up his shiny red car to Leah's house like he did last time, Bill again sitting indignantly in the back seat. Boomhauer made to open his driver's side door, but Bill stopped him.</p><p>"<em>I'll</em> go get her," Bill firmly said.</p><p>Boomhauer watched as Bill knocked on the sliding glass back door and saw Leah approach, turning the inside lights off on her way out. She was smiling while Bill talked and led her back to the car, looking as beautiful as always.</p><p>Bill opened her door for her, and she slid inside.</p><p>"Hi," she smiled at Boomhauer. He smiled and nodded back.</p><p>Once Bill returned to the back seat, Boomhauer set off towards the bowling alley, with Hank, Peggy, Dale, and Nancy in their cars somewhere ahead.</p><p>The sun was setting behind them, brightening their backs with a warm orange glow. Boomhauer noticed Leah wasn't talking as much as she usually did, instead looking out the window in quiet thought.</p><p>They went to the bowling alley on the edge of town, brightly lit with neon signs both outside and in. Stepping inside was a shock of retro 70s decor and design, though it was well cleaned and maintained. It was very busy this evening, as it was a Friday night. Most of the lanes were filled with groups of friends who were out for the night like they were, or a handful of regulars who bowled several nights every week.</p><p>Hank, Peggy, Nancy, and Dale were already picking up their bowling shoes when the other three arrived. Boomhauer wasn't exactly looking forward to wearing his, and begrudgingly slipped into them.</p><p>Once everyone was ready, they chose a lane towards the end, one of the few that were empty, and collected at the half-circle leather booth positioned in front of it.</p><p>"Alright, who's ready to get their ass kicked?" Dale turned his baseball hat around in determination.</p><p>"You're going down, Gribble," Peggy taunted.</p><p>They began taking turns frame by frame. Boomhauer and Dale each managed a spare, while everyone else took a few more tries to clear their set. Leah's ball careened into the gutter completely, not tipping even a single pin.</p><p>"Can you help me?" she asked Boomhauer sweetly.</p><p>He stood from the booth started to step towards her, but Bill cut in front of him.</p><p>"I can teach you, Leah," he insisted, and hurried over to her.</p><p>Boomhauer sat back down again and watched as Bill tried to give Leah pointers. He wished he could be the one doing so, standing close to her, and he might have even casually placed his hand on the small of her back to "help her with her form."</p><p>He noticed Peggy and Nancy whispering together while throwing glances towards Leah and Bill… and occasionally towards himself.</p><p>When Leah's set was finished (her score so far abysmal), she came back to Boomhauer's side of the booth and motioned for him to budge over. There was plenty of room, but he found her leg against his anyway.</p><p>"You're a good bowler," she said to him with a smile, "I thought you didn't like it?"</p><p>"I don't. But I'm still good at it."</p><p>"I'm a little surprised you're so, no offense, terrible at it," Nancy commented to Leah.</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"Well, you're so good at everything else."</p><p>"Oh, please…"</p><p>"She's right, Leah," Peggy nodded, "You're athletic, artistic, and you can bake. You're very well rounded. You would make a great partner for somebody to settle down with."</p><p>Boomhauer was staring straight ahead, watching Hank bowl after Bill returned, pretending like he wasn't listening. He was certain Peggy was giving him a look, but wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of acknowledging it.</p><p>Dale returned to the table with a round of beers. <em>And not a moment too soon,</em> Boomhauer thought, and took a swig right away.</p><p>"Scoot over, Boomhauer," Bill urged him, not hiding his annoyance.</p><p>Boomhauer dragged himself closer to Nancy. Leah slid into the gap between them, their legs touching again.</p><p>The one saving grace of the night.</p><p>"You're up, Peg," Hank chuckled, and patted her on the back as she went to take her turn.</p><p>"Isn't this great?" Dale asked, nodding excitedly as he took in the atmosphere. "I bet you're so glad you agreed to this, huh Boomhauer?"</p><p>Boomhauer shrugged.</p><p>"I know <em>I'm</em> glad Boomhauer invited us all," Bill responded with mock pleasure.</p><p>Everyone went through their turns again, Boomhauer once again clearing a spare like it was nothing. Leah was up and Bill asked if she needed his help again.</p><p>"I got it, but thanks," she replied, then proceeded to do just as poorly as she did the first time.</p><p>"Good try, sug!" Nancy called from the table.</p><p>Bill passed Leah for his turn on her way back to the table. She slid into the booth next to Boomhauer, though this time she left room between the two of them.</p><p>Boomhauer moved his leg to rest against hers. She smiled.</p><p>He was miffed by the entire evening. It was irritating that Bill insisted he invite everybody, and on top of that it had to be <em>bowling</em> of all things. If he wasn't sitting there with Leah next to him he was certain he would ditch the place.</p><p>In a way he felt guilty again, sitting pressed against the girl Bill wanted a chance with, but surely Bill had to realize she wasn't interested? Couldn't Bill go try with somebody else, anybody else?</p><p>"I think I can honestly say I am not a fan of bowling," Leah muttered so only Boomhauer could hear.</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>"Next time, when it's just you and me, let's do something more fun, like getting a root canal."</p><p>Boomhauer chuckled. He had to agree that was funny… And actually probably would be more fun.</p><p>"Next time-"</p><p>"Next time what?" Bill asked from beside them. He slid roughly back into the booth and looked sharply at Boomhauer.</p><p>Boomhauer ignored him.</p><p>"Are you having fun, Leah?" Bill asked, his tone now much softer and friendlier.</p><p>"Tons of fun."</p><p>She gave Boomhauer a covert smile.</p><p>Suddenly Dale bellowed, ringing throughout the bowling alley.</p><p>"Over the line!"</p><p>Startled, everybody looked at Dale, and followed his heated gaze to Hank, who was standing confused at the lane.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hank, you were over the line. That's a foul."</p><p>"I'm going to foul my foot over the line and up your ass."</p><p>They continued to bicker while Nancy and Peggy rolled their eyes, and Boomhauer whispered in Leah's ear, "I wonder if that would count as a strike."</p><p>Leah giggled quietly.</p><p>Bill sighed and said, "I'm getting another beer."</p><p>Nancy peered over at Leah and Boomhauer, a knowing grin crept across her face.</p><p>"You two are looking mighty cozy over there."</p><p>"We are," Leah answered simply, smirking. Even Boomhauer had to suppress a smirk of his own.</p><p>Dale let Hank's toe-slip go ("This time,") and they both returned to the table.</p><p>"Hey, leave some room for Jesus," Dale teased when he saw Boomhauer and Leah.</p><p>Leah then did something that took Boomhauer by surprise.</p><p>She brought his arm around her waist and leaned into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, looking defiantly at Dale.</p><p>"Woo hoo!" Nancy cheered.</p><p>Boomhauer's heart was hammering and he felt a rush of nerves piercing him from the inside, like a fistful of knives being thrown into him. He was delighted to be holding her, like he had only been fantasizing about for the past few months now, but also distressed, knowing Bill was going to be upset by it.</p><p>He pulled his arm away, face reddened, and wouldn't meet her eye.</p><p>"Boomhauer, uh...you're up," Hank said.</p><p>For the first time tonight he actually wanted to get up and bowl. He tossed the ball haphazardly, still feeling a jangling rush of adrenaline, and managed to pick up a 7-10 split with minimal strategy.</p><p>"I'm, uh...be right back," he mumbled to the table, and swept away elsewhere. He was too nervous to be around Leah again, as much as he wanted to be. He was being terrible enough by touching legs with her right under Bill's nose.</p><p>Leah knew she messed up. She was feeling too bold, too brave, and seized that rush of power erroneously. She liked that he wanted to sit against her, a small secret just between the two of them, but she went too far under Dale's jesting.</p><p>It was her turn to bowl, and she had to do everything to not drag her feet up to the lane. She was sick of participating by now, and was worried she blew things between her and Boomhauer, so her mind and focus were entirely elsewhere. Forcefully she threw the bowling ball, random and uncaring, yet somehow she managed to get the ball to barrel down every single pin in a perfect strike.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Dale exclaimed.</p><p>"That was incredible!" cried Peggy.</p><p>Leah looked at the fallen pins in disbelief. "I can't believe I did that!"</p><p>Maybe bowling was a little better than she thought.</p><p>"Bill's next," Hank called across the table. The end of the half-circle booth was empty of two spaces: Bill and Boomhauer.</p><p>"Bill still hasn't come back?" Peggy wondered. "Wasn't he just getting a beer?"</p><p>They turned around to glance at the bar behind them, but Bill was nowhere to be found. However, what they <em>did</em> see was Boomhauer chatting with the bartender, a tall and pretty girl with long black hair. Though Boomhauer's back was to them, it was clear he was laying down his moves, as the girl was smiling and giggling at him, and occasionally flicking her hair.</p><p>Leah turned and looked at Peggy and Nancy, who were both looking back at her, wondering what her reaction was going to be.</p><p>She wasn't sure what her reaction was, actually. It was a mixture of jealousy and disappointment.</p><p>Stupid Leah, again.</p><p>"Hey, look at Bill!"</p><p>Their heads now turned to where Dale was pointing, at a lane farther down from theirs, to see Bill also flirting with an attractive woman who seemed rather into him.</p><p>"They both left to go pick up girls?" Nancy asked skeptically.</p><p>"Boomhauer doesn't surprise me. But Bill?" Peggy looked thoughtful. "Well, good for him."</p><p>Hank rubbed the back of his neck. "So, do we keep playing? I doubt either of them are coming back…"</p><p>"If we end it now, then that means Leah is the only one who got a strike, and I cannot let that happen," declared Dale, pounding his fist into the table.</p><p>"We're here for a weekend night out. I'm bowling my frames!" Nancy said.</p><p>Peggy's eyes narrowed in determination.</p><p>Leah wanted to keep turning around to see what Boomhauer was doing. It was with an iron will that kept her looking dead ahead, watching Dale bowl towards his quest for a strike.</p><p>"Are you okay, Leah?" Peggy asked after several minutes had gone by.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Leah tried to perk up to seem like she was having a marvelous time.</p><p>"Fine, or <em>fine</em>?" questioned Nancy, clearly not buying Leah's fake cheery expression.</p><p>Leah shrugged. "It happens. I'll be alright."</p><p>Nancy shook her head sadly. "Oh, you two would have been so cute together…"</p><p>"They still can be," Peggy reassured," He's only <em>talking</em> to whats-her-name up there. I don't see him playing footsies under the table with her like he was with Leah."</p><p>"We weren't 'playing footsies,'" Leah laughed.</p><p>Nancy smirked. "You <em>were</em> very cozy though…"</p><p>Hank loudly cleared his throat.</p><p>"Aren't we here to bowl?"</p><p>They continued watching each other play. Leah couldn't replicate her strike again, try as she might. Dale, on the other hand, finally managed to get one.</p><p>"Eat that!" he bragged after a raucous cheer.</p><p>Peggy groaned. "We're never going to hear the end of it."</p><p>Leah noticed Nancy and Peggy occasionally kept looking behind them at Boomhauer. Leah kept up with her impassive facade, though inside she was feeling a storm of embarrassment and disappointment in herself. Why was she so immature?</p><p>"Oh, no…" Peggy muttered, shaking her head towards the bar behind them.</p><p>Leah whirled around quickly, any pretend indifference now out the window. She quickly understood what Peggy was disapproving of… Boomhauer and the bartender were exchanging numbers.</p><p>Frowning, Leah turned away again. She wondered how exactly she got things so wrong. She thought he liked her… they really seemed to connect… he even <em>smiled</em> at her, something he didn't do for anyone else...</p><p>Finally, after they had wrapped up their game, Boomhauer returned to the table. He stood beside the booth rather than sitting in it, which would have been next to Leah.</p><p>"Look who finally shows up," ribbed Dale. "Can't take you anywhere without getting you laid."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Usually we can't take Bill anywhere without him eating his weight in chicken wings, but somehow he's probably getting laid too."</p><p>Boomhauer looked puzzled as he followed Dale's motion towards the other end of the bowling alley. Sure enough, there sat Bill sitting with a woman who was coiled right around him.</p><p>Imagine that.</p><p>He wondered if that meant Bill had given up with trying to go out with Leah…</p><p>He looked down from the corner of his eye to where Leah was sitting in the leather booth. She hardly acknowledged him at all. Normally she would at least smile up at him, and her eyes would be sparkling…</p><p>He knew she probably felt slighted when he practically pried her off of him and left for the rest of the night. She probably saw him with the bartender girl, too…</p><p>And Peggy and Nancy kept giving him dark, disapproving looks from the other side of the table.</p><p>He was toast.</p><p>"Well, I'm ready to go now," Peggy said as she stood and gathered her jacket.</p><p>Dale finished looking at the score sheet. "I smoked all of you nerds," he snickered.</p><p>"You missed Leah's strike," Nancy directed at Boomhauer.</p><p>"Oh… Good job."</p><p>Leah didn't meet his eye when she quietly replied, "Thanks."</p><p>"I got one too!" Dale delighted.</p><p>Nancy patted him on the arm. "Yes you did, and we're all very proud of you."</p><p>Leah followed Peggy and Nancy to exchange out their bowling shoes and go out to the parking lot. Hank, Dale, Boomhauer, and Bill were left behind them inside.</p><p>The night air was cool and fresh on Leah's skin, feeling almost reinvigorating. Her eyes landed on Boomhauer's shiny red Super Bee parked farther away. She couldn't imagine having to get back in it again...</p><p>"Can I ride home with one of you?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, sug, is it really that bad?" wondered Nancy.</p><p>"I just want to avoid any awkwardness..."</p><p>"You can ride with us," Peggy comforted, "I know Hank won't harass you about it like Dale might."</p><p>Leah smiled, looking tired. "Thanks, Peggy."</p><p>The double doors to the entrance suddenly burst open, and Hank, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer filed out. Bill was looking very happy and had a spring in his step. Boomhauer, on the other hand, looked troubled.</p><p>"Tonight was pretty fun," Hank reflected as he joined beside Peggy.</p><p>"I'll say!" Bill beamed.</p><p>"So, did you meet someone, Bill?" asked Peggy.</p><p>"I did, a beautiful woman named Joyce. We're going on a date in a couple of days!"</p><p>"That's wonderful. Good for you!"</p><p>Bill did look very happy. Leah hoped he and Joyce would be a good match for each other.</p><p>They all said goodbye to each other and broke off for their own cars. Leah followed behind Peggy and Hank, and when Boomhauer looked at her questioningly she said "I'm, um, going to ride with them."</p><p>Boomhauer shrugged and got inside his car.</p><p>He waited for Bill to get in, but after a minute of no one coming, he turned around to see Bill in the back of Dale and Nancy's car.</p><p>Apparently Bill and Leah didn't want anything to do with him anymore…</p><p>Leah probably thought he was suddenly rejecting her, even though they were touching and talking for most of the night… then he slinks off and chats it up with another girl a few feet away from her...</p><p>...and he wasn't exactly subtle when he was being so close and flirty with Leah… there's no way Bill didn't notice… even after Boomhauer had a moment of clarity and shut down his thing with Leah, it was way too late...</p><p>He was a piece of shit, and he didn't blame them for leaving.</p><p>After idling in the parking lot for a few minutes, well after his friends had left, he determined he didn't want to go home alone tonight… he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts…</p><p>...so he went back inside and sidled up to the bar, smirking at the hot bartender while he waited for her shift to end...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Leah felt...off. She felt a strange combination of guilt, disappointment, embarrassment, and that ever present pit of anxiety from Dan's stupid texts.</p><p>She knew she took it a little far with Boomhauer last night. God, what an idiot...why was she like that? Was she really that childish and desperate?</p><p>She was lonely. Sure, she had friends in Peggy, Nancy, and Minh, but she was craving something else, something different. Something...romantic?</p><p>At first, she wasn't looking for that. But after she got settled into her new home with her new life, she was able to spend time thinking about other things...like how much she liked being around Boomhauer, and talking with him, and how nice it would be to have somebody to spend time with...</p><p>And, not to mention… how hot he was.</p><p>Last night her feelings about him were more apparent than they had ever been. Their energies and spirits and souls were so harmonious and coordinated, their auras so complementary to each other… and every time they touched, a spark of electricity crackled through her body.</p><p>And maybe she was feeling a little scared from the text she received from Dan shortly before, and she was, in some way, craving that security she felt when she was with Boomhauer.</p><p>So she took their touchy flirting a little far, for whatever stupid reason, and Boomhauer bolted. Right into the open arms of that bartender girl, too, who was probably much less… annoying, than she was…</p><p>She hoped her morning run would provide a little easement, and perhaps it would have, had she not noticed Boomhauer's car was absent from his driveway. It looked as though he stayed the night somewhere else, which could only mean one thing…</p><p>Leah tried to ignore it as she went about her day. She did a crystal healing on herself, by lining up the crystals correlating to each chakra and cleansing them with a large quartz cluster. She especially felt trouble with her heart chakra, which she had represented with a rose quartz.</p><p>She felt a sense of lucidity when she was finished, and when Peggy, Nancy, and Minh came over later for yoga, she was certain that would help even further.</p><p>After a relaxing and meditative session, they all went to Minh's house for their usual post-workout brunch. The alley was empty when they crossed the street, and Leah morosely noticed Boomhauer still hadn't returned home.</p><p>The others must have noticed too, because Peggy mentioned it after they had all gotten settled in around Minh's kitchen table.</p><p>"I see Boomhauer never came home last night."</p><p>They all looked at Leah, attempting to read her reaction.</p><p>"I guess not."</p><p>"What happened between you and him?" Minh asked.</p><p>Leah sighed, not wanting to dredge it back up again, but explained anyway.</p><p>"I don't know. I thought we liked each other. I thought he was putting out all the right signs… but last night I kept touching him. And I think I got too annoying, so he up and left…"</p><p>"Touching him how?" Minh asked.</p><p>Leah blushed a little, embarrassed at how childish she was acting last night. "Well, like touching my leg to his. Then after a while I put his arm around me and cuddled into him. That's when he bolted."</p><p>Minh raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Leah tried to explain herself more, eyes cast down at the table. "I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just been a long time since I've liked somebody…"</p><p>"It's not you, it's him," Nancy assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong. Flirting like that is what normal people do."</p><p>Peggy sympathized. "I thought he liked you. He really seemed to pay special attention to you. Something must have happened last night to make him suddenly act like that."</p><p>"Boys are stupid," Minh declared simply. Nancy and Peggy nodded in agreement.</p><p>Leah still looked particularly glum, prompting Nancy to try and cheer her up again.</p><p>"Sug, you should date someone else to forget about him. You're ready to date now it seems like."</p><p>"Yes!" Minh approved, "Boomhauer is missing out. Why should that be your problem?"</p><p>"The guy who does my taxes is single," Peggy suggested.</p><p>Minh shook her head. "No, Leah needs someone who's more...fun."</p><p>"Uh, ladies? Are you forgetting about John Redcorn?" Nancy grinned devilishly.</p><p>Peggy and Minh oohed in delight while Leah sat quietly as the future of her dating life was planned for her.</p><p>"What do you think?" Nancy asked. She held her phone out to Leah, which had a (shirtless) picture of John Redcorn on display.</p><p>Leah's widened eyes gave away her opinion to the rest of the table. Nancy nodded, a knowing look played about her face.</p><p>"I can call him and set you guys up to go out, probably tonight."</p><p>"Really? So it wouldn't, uh...be weird? For you or for him?"</p><p>"No, not at all! Like I said before, he and I are done. But I still want to see him happy with somebody, and he broke up with that Charlene a while ago. I really think you guys would get along great."</p><p>Leah pondered the strangeness of the entire situation. But the thought that prevailed was the one that said she should try to go out with somebody. Maybe she really was ready to date now… Whatever it was with Boomhauer was a mess, but she could at least spend some time with somebody else…</p><p>She took in a determined breath. "Okay… I'll do it."</p><hr/><p>Boomhauer and his friends were out in the alley under the hazy morning sun, not long after Boomhauer returned home from Chelsea's studio apartment above the eye doctor place uptown. Last night in bed with her was alright. The two of them didn't have much in common, but it was no matter… Boomhauer wasn't going to see her again, anyway.</p><p>He still felt unsatisfied, that wistful longing that kept worsening as time went on. He wanted something else, something more, something real…</p><p>He wanted Leah.</p><p>Bill was very upbeat and happy today, after securing a date with somebody for the first time in a while. Boomhauer kept his fingers crossed for this Joyce woman to actually work out. Bill certainly deserved it.</p><p>"So how did you two get to talking?" Hank asked him.</p><p>Bill's face suddenly went smug. "Funny story, really." He gave Boomhauer a sharp look. "<em>Somebody </em>was flirting with Leah all night. I gave up after a while and went to the bar, and Joyce was there. She invited me to go sit with her and her group."</p><p>"Bill," Boomhauer sighed, "I wasn't trying, I mean, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>Bill held up his hand to stop him. "Save it. I don't want to hear it. I know I don't have a chance when you're always loping around. I just thought maybe our friendship would have meant something to you."</p><p>"It <em>does</em>, you're my best fr-"</p><p>"Yeah? Then why were you playing grab-ass with her all night? When I beg you every day to give me a damn chance with her?"</p><p>Boomhauer rubbed at the back of his neck as he tried to articulate an answer. What could he even say? That he couldn't help himself? There really was no excuse…</p><p>"I know… I just... really like her, I guess. More than just… you know." He mumbled the rest, growing embarrassed. Hank, Dale, and even Bill's surprised looks weren't helping.</p><p>After a moment of stunned silence, Dale squinted at the sky.</p><p>"Wait, wait...what's that? Is that a <em>pig flying</em>?"</p><p>Boomhauer rolled his eyes behind a sip of beer.</p><p>"I figured as much," Hank wittingly nodded. "Not many people have gotten a real smile out of you like she has."</p><p>Bill scowled, not hiding his skepticism. "So it's okay to disrespect me because you like her?"</p><p>"No. I know I was in the wrong… I realized it and I tried to shut it down, I even went home with somebody else…"</p><p>"Still got laid though, didn't you?" Bill laughed, wildly, mockingly.</p><p>It was too early for this shit.</p><p>Hank cleared his throat, trying to tread carefully. "Well, you can't help who you like. And it's different for Boomhauer."</p><p>Scoffing, Bill asked, "Different how?"</p><p>"Well, <em>you</em> like any woman with a pulse," explained Dale, "Boomhauer just has sex with them."</p><p>"I do feel differently about her…" Boomhauer said quietly, "But I'm sorry I hurt you anyway, Bill. I won't… do anything with her anymore. She and I... We'll just be neighbors."</p><p>Bill's harsh expression softened, but his tone still retained a trace of apprehension. "It's too late, anyway. She already likes you. She always has…"</p><p>"You matter more to me."</p><p>Bill looked touched by that.</p><p>He sighed. "You matter more to me, too. And, you know what? What matters to me is that you're happy, and if she's going to make you happy, then…"</p><p>Boomhauer nearly did a double-take.</p><p>"Wait...what?"</p><p>"Hank's right," Bill conceded, "I know you don't usually like somebody as more than just a one night stand. So I know this has got to be something real…"</p><p>A small smile spread across Boomhauer's face. He certainly was not expecting this, Bill's blessing…</p><p>His delight was stopped short, however, when he remembered the rough terms he ended with Leah on last night. Hopefully he would be able to smooth it over, ask her to forgive him...ask her out on a date, this time actually just the two of them...and they wouldn't even be getting root canals…</p><p>"Thanks, man." Boomhauer patted Bill on the shoulder. "I hope things go well between you and Joyce tomorrow."</p><p>"Me, too…"</p><p>Shortly after, Leah, Peggy, and Nancy had left Minh's house and walked out into the alley. It was the first time Boomhauer had seen Leah since last night. Again she wouldn't meet his eye, barely acknowledging him beyond a general "Hi," to him and his friends.</p><p>Peggy and Nancy chatted with the guys while Leah stood stiffly off to the side. Twice Boomhauer thought he saw her nervously looking over at him, as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came…</p><p>He wanted to say something to her, too, but with everybody around it was just too awkward and prickly under their attention. When would he ever get a real chance to talk to her, just the two of them? He couldn't very well go knock on her door later...could he?</p><p>Leah quickly said goodbye to them all, and thanked Peggy and Nancy for brunch, before she ducked out and went back to the calm sanctuary of her house. Funny how relaxed and centered she felt right up until she saw Boomhauer again…</p><p>The energy she felt from him was troubled, and his aura looked different than it usually did. It was usually a clear, soft blue, but lately, and especially now, it seemed to be muddied…</p><p>That was no matter now. She had to focus on her date tonight. She wondered if she even remembered how to act on a date...it had been so long since she'd been on one.</p><p>Nancy had snapped a picture of Leah to send to John Redcorn, who responded right away saying he would love to take her out tonight. Leah had to say she felt pretty flattered by his prompt enthusiasm. He suggested they go to Hyunh's, a Vietnamese place near the river at the edge of town. Leah had never eaten Vietnamese food before, and was very interested in trying it later this evening.</p><p>Leah said goodbye to everyone and left the alley. Once she was completely out of earshot, Nancy casually mentioned "Leah has a date tonight."</p><p>Boomhauer nearly choked on his beer. "What?" he asked, in spite of himself.</p><p>Nancy smirked at him. "With John Redcorn."</p><p>This time Bill really did choke on his beer.</p><p>"Uh...John Redcorn, huh?" Hank said into the stunned silence.</p><p>"We figured it was time she went out with somebody who would appreciate her," Nancy responded delicately while looking at Boomhauer.</p><p>"Wait," Dale spoke up, "Wasn't he with Charlene?"</p><p>"My ex girlfriend," Bill grumbled bitterly.</p><p>"They're not together anymore," Nancy shrugged.</p><p>"So John Redcorn and Leah…" Dale mused, "Their baby will be born on a higher plane of spirituality than the rest of us mere mortals."</p><p>Peggy groaned. "It's just one date!"</p><p>"You know how fast John Redcorn works," Dale shrugged.</p><p>"Dale, you need to fix the hot water tank, remember?" Nancy reminded him quickly.</p><p>With a sigh, Dale dropped the butt of his cigarette into his empty beer can.</p><p>"See you later, lads," Dale said, and departed for home with Nancy.</p><p>Hank waited for Peggy to say something, but she didn't.</p><p>"Well?" he asked.</p><p>"Well what?"</p><p>"John Redcorn? Really?"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So... didn't she like Boomhauer?"</p><p>Peggy gave Boomhauer a look. "She did, but it wasn't reciprocal, was it?"</p><p>"It was," Hank explained, "But Bill liked her, too, and Boomhauer was trying to be mindful of that."</p><p>Peggy shook her head in disapproval. "You know, she really thinks she did something wrong."</p><p>"What?" Boomhauer asked, in spite of himself again. "What does she think she did?"</p><p>"Something about being too touchy-feely. She thinks she came off as annoying and clingy, and that's why you went off with what's-her-face at the bar."</p><p>Boomhauer groaned. "No… I just realized I let it go too far when I was supposed to be setting boundaries…"</p><p>Peggy shrugged. "Well, she was pretty upset by whatever it was. I have to say, I probably would have been more understanding had you not immediately gone to the next girl within eyesight."</p><p>He closed his eyes pensively, searching his mind for what was the matter with him. "I...don't know why I did that. Tried to get Leah off of my mind, maybe…"</p><p>Though she looked stern, Peggy's tone was comforting. "Well, I hope you two can work through...whatever this is. As much as I think she and John Redcorn would get along, well...you understand his track record."</p><p>"Boomhauer has a track record, too," Bill mentioned loftily. Despite his reconciliation with Boomhauer, he still felt entitled to a cheap shot or two. Boomhauer didn't blame him.</p><p>"Well," hesitated Peggy, "People can change… but that means John Redcorn can, too."</p><p>She said goodbye to them and left, leaving the alley to stand in a stiffened silence.</p><p>It was after several quiet moments when Boomhauer muttered, "I'm screwed."</p><p>"It won't be so bad," Hank comforted. "It's just one date. Then you'll get your chance to talk to her and win her back over with the ol' Boomhauer charm."</p><p>Bill's response was doubtful. "The Redcorn charm, though… You realize he's taken almost all of our women? Nancy, Charlene, Leah… Better lock Peggy up, Hank."</p><p>Hank gave him a look.</p><p>"Leah's not my 'woman,'" Boomhauer grumbled.</p><p>"She's not <em>mine</em>, either."</p><p>Boomhauer wondered how many more of these jibes he would have to put up with.</p><p>They stood out in the alley well after the sun's ascent had peaked and began falling back down towards the horizon. Eventually Hank and Bill went home to work on their weekend to-do lists and Boomhauer was alone again, several beers deep and looking wistfully in the direction of Leah's house. He wanted to go see her...but he was too afraid that it would make things worse, showing up at her house, and half-drunk on top of that…</p><p>He eventually returned home, slowly, and collapsed on the couch to sleep off his worried thoughts. When he fell for someone, he fell hard… he never would be this affected by somebody he didn't have true feelings for…</p><p>Hours ticked by in the stillness and the quiet before he groggily rolled up and staggered to the sink. He filled a glass with water from the faucet and chugged as though he hadn't drank in days. His mind hadn't fully woken up yet, and he wondered vaguely why he felt like roadkill. Suddenly the light bulb clicked on in his brain…</p><p>Leah.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>A glance out the back window showed him his friends were back in the alley again. He stepped into his boots and headed out to them.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?" Dale wondered as Boomhauer approached.</p><p>Boomhauer ignored him.</p><p>He dug a beer out of the cooler and cracked it open before settling in line beside Bill.</p><p>"Are you, uh… You okay?" Hank asked gently.</p><p>He shrugged dismissively.</p><p>Bill looked him over. "You look like five miles of bad prairie."</p><p>Boomhauer gave him a questioning look, to which Bill shrugged and drank his beer.</p><p>"Well," Hank began, moving on, "I recaulked the bathtub in my master bedroom. I try to do it every six months but I just couldn't wait that long…"</p><p>The rest of them continued on with small talk and observations, same as always. Boomhauer's mind had wandered as soon as Dale mentioned his favorite sandpaper grit.</p><p>The sun slid lower down to the horizon. It would have been another peaceful, pleasant evening, had the knot in Boomhauer's stomach not continued to pester him.</p><p>"Ah…" Hank suddenly trailed at he looked off into the distance. Everyone's attention turned down to Leah's house, and Boomhauer's breath hitched in his chest.</p><p>Leah had swept out down her driveway and to her car, wearing a fitted floral dress, her blonde hair down in curls. She looked beautiful, of course, and she was going to see John Redcorn…</p><p>"Definitely heading to a date," Bill stated.</p><p>"A hot one."</p><p>"Dale," Hank scolded.</p><p>Boomhauer gazed after Leah, long after her car had left Rainey Street…</p><p>Hank must have noticed Boomhauer's quiet yearning. "It'll be alright," he assured him.</p><p>"I need a real chance to talk to her."</p><p>Hank thought for a moment. "How about I throw a barbecue tomorrow? Then she'll be here, and -"</p><p>"If she's not still in bed with John Redcorn," Dale pointed out.</p><p>Sighing roughly, Hank told him to shut up.</p><p>"I can't stay for it for too long," Bill informed them, "I have my own date tomorrow evening." He drew up straighter, looking proud.</p><p>"Yeah Bill, we know," Dale replied.</p><p>"Barbecue could work…" Boomhauer said quietly.</p><p>Hank nodded knowingly. "Grilled meat always works. Well, maybe not in Leah's case, but at least the atmosphere of a neighborhood gathering will."</p><p>Good, a barbecue to look forward to… Now Boomhauer could think about something other than Leah being alone with John Redcorn…</p><p>"So where're you taking your date, Bill?" Hank asked.</p><p>"Sugarfoots!" he delighted, "I had a real hankering for their baby back ribs."</p><p>"Just don't wear the bib again," warned Dale.</p><p>"That was one time!"</p><p>As the evening went on and the sky began turning over into inky nightfall, Boomhauer's mind kept swirling with thoughts of Leah, and how her night with John Redcorn might be going… Were they connecting over their spirituality? Was she laughing at his jokes? Was she going home with him…?</p><p>He knew his stomach had no business sinking at that thought. He went home with a someone just last night…</p><p>Eventually his friends began saying goodbye and retreating to their houses for bed. Boomhauer had half a mind to wait in the alley, just to see if Leah came home tonight… But he knew that was ridiculous.</p><p>Sorta.</p><p>He decided on one last beer, mostly to buy time. He was surprised when Leah's blue Prius turned down the street and into her driveway. He hadn't expected her home so soon; it had only been a couple hours since she left.</p><p>It could have been the liquid courage, but he strode straight across the street to see her.</p><p>"Hi," she said, smiling, yet nervously stiff.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>She waited for him to say something, maybe explain why he was out in the alley later than usual, walking across the alley to say hi to her, seemingly waiting for her to return home…</p><p>He said nothing, however, instead searching her moonlit face.</p><p>"What's got you out so late?" she asked.</p><p>"Didn't want to go home yet."</p><p>Another quiet moment passed.</p><p>"Um…" Leah stalled, putting together what she had been wanting to tell him. She hadn't expected to see him tonight, hadn't quite rehearsed… "I'm sorry… About yesterday. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."</p><p>She peered anxiously up at him, awaiting his response.</p><p>"You didn't…" he shook his head gently, moving closer, "It's my fault. Bill liked you, and I kept trying to be respectful of that. But I kept forgetting...or, at least, I kept getting closer to you anyway...and last night I took myself out of the situation, for his sake, but hurt you in the process…"</p><p>"Oh… But if he still likes me…"</p><p>"He, well, he can see how much I like you. So he said it was… okay, if I wanted to go out with you."</p><p>Leah thought his unusual display of nervousness was endearing. He usually was so calm, cool, and collected.</p><p>She smiled playfully at him. "So you want to go out with me, huh?"</p><p>"Of course I do. If you think you'd want to spend time with me, that is." He smirked playfully back.</p><p>She held his flirty gaze, eyes sparkling, until she remembered a troubling thought which made her look away.</p><p>"You left for some other girl last night…"</p><p>"I-...yeah."</p><p>He watched as she looked down at the pavement, her eyebrows creasing in thought. He spoke again in a reassuring tone.</p><p>"I'm sorry I did that. I think I was… just trying to get you off of my mind..."</p><p>"Did it work?"</p><p>The question took him aback slightly, but the answer came readily.</p><p>"No. It never does."</p><p>Wow…</p><p>She wondered how many of his past hookups, since he met her, were for that same reason.</p><p>"How did uh… your date go?" he asked. His tone was measured, trying to sound offhand.</p><p><em>Peggy or Nancy must have told him</em>, she thought. <em>Was he jealous? ...like he made me?</em></p><p>"Actually, I got stood up."</p><p>"What? Really?"</p><p>"Yes. No idea why. So I ate by myself and came home."</p><p>In what world would John Redcorn stand up a date, especially when it was with someone like Leah?</p><p>"Oh man… I'm sorry."</p><p>Leah shrugged, indifferent.</p><p>"It's whatever. I'd rather go on a date with you, anyway."</p><p>She was smiling again...and so was he.</p><p>"Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"Well...let's go inside and talk about it."</p><p>She looked coyly up at him, the sparkles in her eyes dancing in the moonlight, and she stepped closer to grab his hand and made to lead him towards her house.</p><p>He wasn't sure if he had ever been more conflicted in his life. Here she was, the woman he had never felt so strongly about before, wearing a soft dress that swished across the tops of her long legs, her sun loving skin glowing under the light of the moon, tugging him to go inside with her…</p><p>"I can't tonight," he strained, "But we can figure it out tomorrow?"</p><p>Was he the stupidest man alive for turning down her invitation? Was he an idiot for putting off any physical intimacy with her until they spent more time together?</p><p>He couldn't remember anybody he didn't have sex with within mere days of meeting them...</p><p>"Okay," she said, unbothered, still smiling, still holding his hand…</p><p>"Ah...shit."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hank's having a barbecue tomorrow, I just remembered."</p><p>"Oh...well, we can go together and then duck out early?"</p><p>"Great idea."</p><p>He could have looked into her eyes forever, just the two of them in the solitude of night. How did he go so long without this, without her?...</p><p>"I should probably head in now. I'll see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>They hugged, again something he could have done forever, and when they pulled apart she kissed him on the cheek, close to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>He would be feeling the lingering ember from that for a long time…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Foxtrot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire day was spent in anticipation of the impending barbecue, where he would see Leah again, and this time he could be as close to her as he wanted…</p><p>He was thrilled that she wanted to go out with him, that he didn't turn her away completely with his stupid blunders at the bowling alley… And he had to privately cheer over John Redcorn standing her up. Would Boomhauer have had the same second chance if he was following a successful date between Leah and John Redcorn? He didn't want to think about it.</p><p>Boomhauer and his friends were out in the alley on the late lazy Sunday morning, each with a beer in hand. He felt so light and joyful after getting Bill's blessing, that weight of guilt lifted, Leah's kiss still warm on his cheek. He wondered what she was doing now…</p><p>"My date's tonight," Bill reminded them, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p><em>So is mine</em>, Boomhauer thought. He sipped his beer to hide his smile.</p><p>"We're all very excited for you, Bill," Hank nodded happily.</p><p>Bill sighed, a dreamy expression across his face. "You should have seen the way she looked at me...true love."</p><p>"Just like the last girl," noted Dale.</p><p>"I really mean it this time."</p><p>"Again...just like the last girl."</p><p>"But this time I <em>really</em> mean it."</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>Hank turned towards Boomhauer's direction. "Peggy called Leah this morning to tell her about the barbecue."</p><p>Boomhauer tipped him a nod.</p><p>"So did Peggy call before or after Leah and John Redcorn-"</p><p>"Shut up, Dale," warned Hank.</p><p>"Oh, yeah…" Bill remembered, "Leah had a date with him last night, didn't she?"</p><p>Dale craned his neck to get a better look at Leah's driveway. "Her car is there and John Redcorn's is not…Maybe you're still in the running, after all." He elbowed Boomhauer with a chuckle.</p><p>He decided there was no need to tell them he already talked to Leah last night. He liked having those private moments between just the two of them...</p><p>Hank cracked open a fresh can of Alamo. "Let's finish these last beers and then I'm going to get the grill started."</p><p>After the backyard was set with tables and laid with food, the smell of grilling meat began sizzling across the alley. Kahn, Minh, and Connie walked in behind Nancy and Joseph; Luanne, Lucky, and Gracie arrived shortly after. Nearly everyone had arrived and were mingling in the yard as the sound of 80s rock played quietly from the bluetooth speaker on the patio.</p><p>It was with a jolt Boomhauer saw Leah enter past the fence, her hair in a braid over her shoulder, smiling and saying hello to everyone as they greeted her. When her eyes fell upon him, her smile went shy, and she joined him at one of the picnic tables.</p><p>"Hi." She sat down next to him, a small space between them.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Still looking forward to tonight?"</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>"What do you have planned?"</p><p>"It's a surprise."</p><p>Gracie toddled over to the picnic table, then clutched the hem of Leah's dress to steady herself.</p><p>"Hi, Gracie!" Leah cooed.</p><p>Gracie babbled back happily before wobbling off elsewhere.</p><p>Leah smiled as she watched her go. "Do you like kids?" she asked Boomhauer.</p><p>"They're cute, but I don't want any." He waited for Leah to respond, but she didn't. "Do you?"</p><p>She thought for a moment. "I do like kids, but when it comes to having them, I guess I don't mind either way. If it happens, good, if it doesn't, also good."</p><p>He felt a sense of relief after hearing that. He never wanted to be weighted down with a kid under any circumstances. ...but what did it matter how Leah felt about it? He wasn't going to marry her or anything...</p><p>It was then John Redcorn glided into the yard, all muscles and long flowing hair. He made a beeline for Nancy, who was talking with Minh. Boomhauer watched as Nancy pointed Leah out to him, and they continued talking, John Redcorn's gaze never leaving Leah's direction.</p><p>What the hell was he doing here?</p><p>"Leah!" Nancy called across the lawn, "Come over here, sug."</p><p>Leah stood from the table and said, "I'll be right back," and walked off to talk to Nancy and John Redcorn.</p><p>Boomhauer was a bit irked at this point, and stalked over to the grill for answers.</p><p>"Who invited him?" he asked Hank, leveling the accusation from his tone.</p><p>Hank didn't need to ask who he was talking about.</p><p>"No idea. Maybe Nancy or somebody mentioned it. You know he always shows up at these things most of the time."</p><p>Leah's laughter carried across the yard and Boomhauer scowled.</p><p>"You threatened by John Redcorn?" smirked Dale.</p><p>"No," he replied, maybe a little too quickly. Dale smirked even wider.</p><p>"Go over there," Hank suggested, "Make your presence known."</p><p>Did he really have to resort to these childish games?</p><p>"Hi," Leah greeted him as he approached.</p><p>All's fair in love and war... and this was a bit of both.</p><p>He nodded hello to her and Nancy, and nodded curtly at John Redcorn to look polite. John Redcorn nodded curtly back, stony faced.</p><p>Leah and Boomhauer sat together at the table again, and Boomhauer noticed the gap between them once more. He slid ever so slightly closer, resting his leg against hers. She smiled.</p><p>He was silently thankful there weren't any more places near Leah to sit, delegating John Redcorn to the farthest end away from them.</p><p>"Looks like you two are on good terms again," Peggy said, a knowing smile faintly on her face.</p><p>"I suppose the universe had other plans for us," Leah replied.</p><p>After dinner, everybody broke off in their own groups throughout the yard. Boomhauer and Leah were ready for their date to begin. They both tried their best to slip out of the barbecue and into the alley beyond, but their plan was riddled with difficulty. Minh had dragged Leah closer to the music where she and Kahn were singing a tipsy rendition of Don't Stop Believin'. Boomhauer was involuntarily tasked with stopping Dale from trying to kick beer cans off of Ladybird's head. He was finally able to move away when Dale's attention was temporarily diverted, only to be faced with Leah being accosted by John Redcorn near the exit.</p><p>"I hope we can start over," John Redcorn said to Leah, his voice sincere, "I am so sorry that your first impression of me was me being unreliable."</p><p>"Oh, it's alright," she assured him, "You had a valid reason. I'm just glad to hear your grandmother is doing better now."</p><p>"Yes, so am I… She is a very tough woman. We are a hardy people." An isolated gentle breeze flowed briefly through his long, black hair. "However, had I not had to get her to the hospital, I assure you I would have been there at the exact time we agreed on."</p><p>"It's fine. Really! But I appreciate you letting me know what happened."</p><p>"Well, would you want to try again? I promise to be there this time." He grinned, making his chiseled face made even more handsome. "Maybe… tonight?"</p><p>"Oh, um, actually, I already have plans tonight…"</p><p>He faltered slightly, but continued trying.</p><p>"That's alright, how about next weekend?"</p><p>Before she could answer, Boomhauer had stepped in beside her. "Ready?"</p><p>Brightly she smiled, her eyes only on him, and nodded.</p><p>He felt strangely emboldened, and put his hand on her back to lead her past John Redcorn, whose eyebrows were raised in surprise. Boomhauer held back a smug look as they crossed quietly into the alley and across the street.</p><p>Leah took one last look over her shoulder before they got into Boomhauer's car. No one seemed to notice they had left yet.</p><p>"Was that rude of us?" she asked after they began driving, "Just leaving without telling anyone?"</p><p>"Nah. I do it all the time."</p><p>They sat quietly for a moment, buzzing with excitement, houses and cars passing them by. It almost seemed unreal that they were finally alone together.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Leah asked.</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>"Always a man of mystery…" She smiled at him.</p><p>Boomhauer was pleased to have that effect on her.</p><p>"I will tell you though, that since we just ate at Hank's, it's not going to be a restaurant."</p><p>Leah wondered what he had in store.</p><p>They talked easily to each other as they rode through the city. Leah adored Boomhauer's Texas drawl. It sounded warm, smooth, and wildly enticing…</p><p>They were near the city limits when Boomhauer turned into a parking lot.</p><p>"An arcade!" Leah gasped. Her eyes widened with wonder, reflecting the neon lights that were flashing in the arcade windows.</p><p>"Good?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>The inside was crammed with games and machines, blinking lights and dingy melodies, everything a juxtaposition of retro and modern.</p><p>Leah waited eagerly beside Boomhauer while he exchanged bills for game tokens. She scanned the room of all of its activities, until her eyes landed on a particular game in the far corner.</p><p>"Let's play Skee Ball!" She hopped up in excitement.</p><p>"I thought you didn't like bowling?"</p><p>"This is much more fun!"</p><p>They put their tokens in and the game began, lighting up the scoreboard and dropping down several balls down the chute.</p><p>Boomhauer, of course, was an expert, sinking ball after ball into the small center hole. They stood side by side, racking up points, occasionally brushing arms…</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>Leah tore off the long length of prize tickets that dispensed after the game ended.</p><p>"We're going to be able to get the top prize at this rate!"</p><p>"We definitely are. I'll make sure of it."</p><p>They continued around the arcade, playing game after game together as the night went on. There were many moments of accidentally touching one another, giving way to "accidentally-on-purpose," and eventually they both felt bold and comfortable enough to actually touch each other deliberately. Boomhauer held her arms in place to show her how to free throw at the basketball hoop, Leah gripped his elbow in suspense as he played a shooting simulator, and they both pressed their shoulders against each other's they sat in the racing game booth.</p><p>Each point of contact was another spark to fuel the flames of desire. Leah had always felt a real connection with him, drawn to his presence, his aura, and tonight only ascertained that. She was seeing more of the side of him that he rarely showed anyone else, the side of him that was energetic and fun, rather than his typical stoic and cool state.</p><p>Boomhauer always knew he was receptive to something about her, and while he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he knew it was more than just skin deep. It was an air, an ambience, a feeling...something that made him feel light and blissful, every time he was around her.</p><p>They had played nearly every game in the arcade and were laden with armfuls of prize tickets. They were winding down now, almost ready to leave, and Boomhauer wondered if she would want to go somewhere else with him...anything to prolong their time together...</p><p>"What are we going to do now?" she asked.</p><p>"Now I'm going to beat you at air hockey," he replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Oh, are you?" teased Leah, "You're going to be disappointed very soon."</p><p>They started up the game, which was standing under a soft blue light in the middle of the arcade. Only half a minute of knocking the puck back and forth had passed when Leah managed to shoot it straight across the board and past Boomhauer's goal.</p><p>She grinned arrogantly as he dropped the puck back onto the center of the table.</p><p>"Don't get too comfortable," he told her firmly.</p><p>"I hope you're not going easy on me."</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it."</p><p>The next several rounds were heated with frenzy. Shots were blocked, goals were breeched, not one moment were their guards let down. Their scores stayed even throughout the game, never more than one point apart. Leah's long braid bounced against her chest with every strike of the puck, and Boomhauer's sharp face was set in grim determination.</p><p>The final round was tied, and they both were bent on being the winner.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Leah cheered as the puck clattered past Boomhauer's goal. "That's how it's done!"</p><p>"Lucky shot," he mumbled through a smile.</p><p>They both moved around to stand along the side of the hockey table together.</p><p>"What do I get for winning?" Leah asked with a suggestive grin.</p><p>"Bragging rights?"</p><p>"Hmm... Is that all?"</p><p>"What would you like?"</p><p>Leah batted her lashes, leaning closer, and Boomhauer's heart began beating faster…</p><p>"Excuse us!" a small voice called.</p><p>Leah and Boomhauer looked down in surprise, where two children stood, handfuls of tokens in their fists.</p><p>"We're going to play air hockey now!" the taller one said.</p><p>"Oh! Okay," Leah smiled at them, "Have fun!"</p><p>Boomhauer mentally scowled at the sudden interruption. <em>Dang kids..</em>.</p><p>He and Leah gathered up their tickets and walked to the prize counter. The sprightly employee took their tickets to be weighed while they looked at their potential prizes. Leah's sights were set up high near the ceiling, where the most elusive prizes hung.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Boomhauer asked.</p><p>"The fox," she said, pointing to a big, soft fox plush dangling from a plastic hook. "My favorite animal. Think we have enough tickets?"</p><p>"Not quite," the cashier informed her, "But you can get one of the solar powered bobbleheads underneath!"</p><p>Leah shrugged and was about to respond when Boomhauer asked, "How much?"</p><p>"I'm sorry?" The cashier cocked his head to the side.</p><p>"How much for the fox?"</p><p>"It's five hundred ti-"</p><p>"How much <em>cash</em>," Boomhauer clarified.</p><p>"Sir, we don't sell-"</p><p>Boomhauer pulled a few bills from his wallet and laid them on the counter.</p><p>"Sir, I really can't-"</p><p>"It's fine," Leah told Boomhauer, but he laid down another bill.</p><p>"Enough?"</p><p>The cashier looked conflictingly at the money on the counter, and cleared his throat.</p><p>"I believe that's the right amount, sir."</p><p>He unclipped the fox from its hook and handed it to Leah, who squeezed it happily.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that," she said to Boomhauer as they walked out into the night.</p><p>"You wanted a fox," he shrugged.</p><p>She nudged him playfully. "I just wanted to spend time with you. But, thank you...it's so cute."</p><p>"You like foxes, huh?"</p><p>"Yes...they're my spirit guide. Most of the time, anyway."</p><p>"I wonder what mine is."</p><p>"Do any animals appear in your dreams?"</p><p>He thought for a moment. "Not that I've noticed."</p><p>They got to the car and he opened her door for her before getting in himself. The night air was smooth and clear, the sky was open and dotted with stars. Leah's time with Boomhauer as a whole still seemed open ended, like there was more to be done, and she wasn't ready to end it yet…</p><p>"So, man of mystery," she teased, "what's next?"</p><p>"Oh, you still want more, huh?"</p><p>She nudged him playfully again, mostly as an excuse to feel the muscles in his arm.</p><p>"Of course I do. I finally managed to get you to myself and I want to get all I can out of my time."</p><p>He had a few ideas of where they could go together, but he decided to save them for another time, for the next time she would agree to another date… Things were going great so far, even better than he had hoped, and the night still wasn't over yet…</p><p>"Lady's choice."</p><p>"Ah, I see… You didn't have a plan, so now it's up to me," she said facetiously.</p><p>"We can go drink beer in the alley," he suggested, grinning.</p><p>Leah laughed. "I actually don't mind that idea...But maybe we could sit somewhere nice, so we could still be alone?"</p><p>"Good plan."</p><p>They went a few blocks down the street to an Indian food cart that overlooked the river. Leah decided on an order of <em>pakoras, </em>and Boomhauer asked for the same thing.</p><p>"You can eat meat around me, you know," she told him, after the food cart chef turned to prepare their food.</p><p>"I really do think this looks good."</p><p>She looked at him plainly. "You didn't eat any meat at Hank's barbecue earlier."</p><p>"What, so you're the vegan police now?" he said nervously.</p><p>"No!" She huffed. "What I mean is, you don't have to put on a front for me. I still like you even though you're a bloodthirsty carnivore."</p><p>She grinned at his leery expression, and then he shook his head with a grin of his own.</p><p>They took their food to a wooden bench beside the water. The ripples glimmered under the moonlight, gentle and serene.</p><p>"This is really good," Boomhauer told her after taking a bite, "I knew it was going to be when I ordered it."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," she smiled. "Vegan food <em>is</em> good. It's not the rabbit food some people think it is."</p><p>"What made you want to become vegan?" he asked.</p><p>Leah finished her bite thoughtfully, considering how to answer. "Well, I've always been pretty environmentally conscious, so it wasn't a big leap." She took another careful bite. "But I guess, after seeing my mother dying… I don't know, I guess I just wanted to live as clean and healthy as I could."</p><p>Boomhauer wasn't expecting an answer like that. "I'm sorry about your mom."</p><p>"Thank you." She smiled, not wanting to bring the evening down. "How about your mom? Does she live around here?"</p><p>"No, she and my dad moved to Florida after they won the lottery years back."</p><p>"Wow! Good for them."</p><p>On the topic of parents, he remembered something he had been meaning to ask. "How's your dad been, by the way?"</p><p>"Good, very good… sometimes he downplays things, so as not to worry me, but I think he genuinely is doing well."</p><p>"That's good… I'm glad."</p><p>"So, do you have siblings?"</p><p>With a disgruntled sigh, he answered, "A younger brother. Patch, well, Patrick, but everyone calls him Patch."</p><p>"I take it you don't get along?"</p><p>He shrugged one shoulder. "Sort of, but also not… We get along like best friends, but we're also very competitive with each other, and sometimes it gets too… destructive." <em>That, and he betrayed me by getting with Katherine… and then tried to make me into the bad guy…</em></p><p>To steer the conversation away from having to talk about Patch anymore, he quickly asked, "You have brothers, right?"</p><p>"Yes, Michael who's older, and Simon who's younger."</p><p>"Who's the one with the car?"</p><p>Leah chuckled. "That's Simon, and when I saw him last, he asked me who my neighbor with the Super Bee was."</p><p>"I like him already." He nodded. "You get along with them?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty well. We don't have much in common, but we have each other's backs and look out for each other."</p><p>"That's good. That's what matters the most."</p><p>They talked together well into the night, even after the lights of the shop fronts behind them had shut off until morning. Their conversations were effortless, seamless, they spoke to each other as if they had known each other much longer than barely half a year. Leah liked that he was saying more than his usual short, dismissive responses… she was sure he didn't show this side of him to just anyone...</p><p>Boomhauer was having an amazing time with her, talking with her and making her laugh, just the two of them… He had wanted to do this for some time, and it was almost beyond belief that it was really happening.</p><p>So why did he feel so odd?</p><p>He was reminded of Katherine, how he used to be like this with her, how she was more than just someone to sleep with… Until he fucked it all up and dumped her so he could be free to fuck whoever he wanted… He was young and dumb then, but was still paying for it now.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Leah asked him, looking at his bothered expression, "You've gone quiet."</p><p>"Nothing... Just thinking about what a good night this was."</p><p>He gave her a smile and leaned back, resting his arm along the back of the bench behind her. She bit her lip and slid closer against him, leaning against his chest.</p><p>"You know what would make it even better?"</p><p>The light in her brilliant eyes flickered alluringly as she looked at him. He was captivated by her, so beautiful and ethereal, and he hoped he would never break her heart.</p><p>"Leah," he whispered, but she kept leaning closer until she kissed him, and it was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You're a Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was running through an open field of tall, green grass. It was night time, the sky inky black and glittering with stars. He was looking for something, and it was right up ahead, if he could only reach it…</p><p>He ran for what could have been minutes, or maybe hours, but he never felt tired, never felt like he needed to rest… He just knew he needed to find it…</p><p>Soon the tall grass parted to a clearing where a hill stood, blooming with flowers in a meadow beyond. He was relieved to have found it, and began walking slowly to make his way up the slope. He had only made it to the base when he stopped short, gazing upwards. Above him, on the top of the hill, was a wolf. Strong, regal, and earthy grey, the wolf peered down at him with golden eyes as hard as diamonds.</p><p>He swallowed, afraid to move any further.</p><p>A warm, gentle breeze tousled his hair, the grass, and the wolf's fur. They both stood in their spots, him on the ground looking up, and the wolf on the hill looking down. They looked at each other, for seconds or minutes, could even have been hours…</p><p>Finally, the wolf blinked at him. But before the wolf's eyes opened again, Boomhauer awoke with a start.</p><p>Cursing his alarm, he switched it off and groggily sat up in his tangle of sheets. What did that dream mean? It felt so significant, so heavy, if only he could have slept for a little longer…</p><p>He then remembered the previous night, his date with Leah, kissing her while the rest of the world stopped…</p><p>He knew she was trying to get him to go inside with her again after he took her home. Why on Earth did he turn her down...again? Why was he trying to be noble all of a sudden?</p><p>It was because he wanted things between them to last… to be real and genuine, to build a foundation out of something more than just sex… to basically do the opposite of his lifestyle for his whole adult life.</p><p>So he turned her down, <em>again</em>, but she seemed to take it in stride at least… She still kissed him goodnight, just as passionately as she did by the river…</p><p>...and then he went home to jerk off and dream about wolves.</p><p>This was the life he was choosing now, apparently.</p><p>He saw her running by that morning, like he usually did, like life was going on as normal, even though his life had been completely changed… He hoped he would see her again later that day. Slowly she occupied more and more space in his thoughts, and after last night he wasn't sure if he could ever think about anything else ever again.</p><p>After work that day, he was looking forward to having a few beers in the alley. He was not, however, looking forward to the ribbing his friends were sure to give him, but he might as well go and get it over with now.</p><p>No beer had ever been as refreshing as the one he had just cracked open, standing there under the warm sun of the early evening with his friends. The only thing that tasted better was Leah's lips…</p><p>Shit, he was getting corny.</p><p>"Yep," Hank sighed.</p><p>"Yep," Dale nodded.</p><p>With Leah on his mind, Boomhauer added, "<em>Mmm</em>-hmm."</p><p>Dale looked at Boomhauer with extreme interest. "I take it your date went well?"</p><p>Boomhauer dropped his face into something more neutral, and shrugged.</p><p>"Don't give me that," Dale brushed off, "We saw the spring in your step."</p><p>"Never thought I'd ever see you so, uh, twitterpated," grinned Hank.</p><p>Boomhauer stood and waited for them to get it out of their systems.</p><p>"So did you go to her house, or yours?" Dale asked with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Boomhauer mumbled, "My house, <em>alone</em>."</p><p>He rolled his eyes again at their shocked expressions.</p><p>"You <em>still</em> haven't banged her yet?" Dale gasped, "Is she-"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Hank went into support mode. "It's good she doesn't want to rush into things. Peggy and I didn't. It just makes that first time all the more-"</p><p>Boomhauer groaned in disgust. "It's not her. It's me, alright?"</p><p>He took a dignified sip of beer while they gaped at him.</p><p>"You feeling okay?" Hank asked, concern lining his face.</p><p>Dale put a hand on Boomhauer's forehead. "I think he's running a fever! It's West Nile, no, it's Avian Flu! No, no, it's West Nile."</p><p>Boomhauer swatted him off.</p><p>"So I'm diseased for not sleeping with her yet?" he huffed.</p><p>"<em>Yet</em>, huh?"</p><p>"Dale, give him a break," Hank sighed.</p><p>"He's fucked half of Arlen's single women population, and probably a large percentage of Corpus Cristi. Sue me for being shocked that he won't touch one that's in the bag."</p><p>"Alright, you got your jabs in. Can we move on?"</p><p>"Hold on, I got one more. If you don't fuck her soon, Bill might actually start to stand a chance." Dale took in a calming breath. "Okay, I'm done."</p><p>"Speaking of Bill, you've been awful quiet," Hank noticed, turning to him.</p><p>Bill had been standing there while everyone else quibbled. He looked troubled, even sad, but said nothing.</p><p>"How did your date go? Joyce, was it?" Hank asked in an attempt to get him to talk again.</p><p>"Do I hear wedding bells?" joked Dale.</p><p>"No," Bill sighed. "Another dead end…"</p><p>Crassly, Dale asked, "Bet you wish you didn't tell Boomhauer he was allowed to have Leah now, huh?"</p><p>"I don't care about that. I'm glad you're happy with her, Boomhauer. She never would have gone for me. No one ever will."</p><p>"Now, that's not true," Hank objected, "You just have to keep trying. Keep putting yourself out there."</p><p>Bill shook his head. "No, I'm done. I'm tired of all the dead ends and rejections. It's so...exhausting. Mentally, emotionally...hell, even physically…"</p><p>Boomhauer hated to see him like this, which, admittedly, was often. If only Bill could see the things inside of him his friends could, all the good things that were in there, that were obscured by Bill's despair and low self-esteem...</p><p>Ironically, Bill had helped Boomhauer out of his own depressive episode, after Marlene dumped him… Boomhauer wished he could return the favor, somehow...</p><p>A wave of nervous excitement rushed through him when he heard Leah's car pull into her driveway behind them. Should he go say hi to her? Would that be too needy and desperate? This whole 'don't treat her like a one night stand' thing was so confusing…</p><p>"Now I know I hear wedding bells," grinned Dale. He was looking upon Boomhauer's Leah-fixed expression. "Why aren't you going over there?"</p><p>"She just got home. She needs a minute to breathe."</p><p>However, when she went inside without coming across the alley to them, Boomhauer felt a small sense of disappointment. But, he had to keep in mind that had they not been neighbors, he wouldn't see her as often as he did now. He would see her when he saw her, whenever that may be…</p><hr/><p>The next week floated by the same way the butterflies floated in Leah's chest, flitting around her heart chakra, heightening her energy frequency to a clear, bright pink. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this before, not about anyone else.</p><p>She tried to handle what was between Boomhauer and her delicately. Or, at least, what she assumed to be delicate… Boomhauer was hard to get a read on. He practically ignored her for a while after they first met, then he gifted her something truly thoughtful, then he ditched her for a random girl, then he took her out on an incredible date, and then he wouldn't go inside with her.</p><p>She wasn't sure where they stood exactly. It was only one date, but it was so fun… and so… hot. Surely he felt it too? How electrifying their touches were, and those steamy kisses by the riverside…</p><p>But when he took her home and walked her to her door, she asked if he wanted to come in… and he shook his head. It was a curious response, because everyone around her had emphasized what a womanizer he was… and she had often seen different women at his house, or knew he was off at their houses… Just not hers, apparently…</p><p>She wondered why, wondered what she did wrong, wondered if maybe something was wrong with her… but that <em>energy</em> between them, those blazing looks, the heat of their skin and the smoldered kisses, there was no way there wasn't something there.</p><p>As the week went on, she gave him his space. She'd say hello to him in the mornings before work and in the evenings when he was out in the alley, but otherwise kept her distance, lest she come across as clingy or annoying. She didn't know what he wanted, or wanted from her. She wondered when they would get together again, just the two of them…</p><p>If only he wasn't always with his friends.</p><p>Friday evening came, the fiery sunset opening over a promising weekend. Nancy had called Leah earlier to ask for help in her garden. Leah's rose bushes were positively flourishing in the summer heat, while Nancy's had seen better days. The trick was in organic compost, which Leah was going to explain.</p><p>Leah left her house after dinner and walked out into the alley, with bated breath as Boomhauer and his friends were there as usual. He stood, cool and impassive, lean and angular, everything about him as endearing to Leah as ever. She still could hardly believe she kissed him, and it was driving her mad that it had been so long since…</p><p>"Hi, guys," she said, passing by to go to Nancy and Dale's house.</p><p>They all said hello back to her, though Boomhauer's was simply a nod.</p><p>"Where are you off to?" Hank asked.</p><p>"I'm going to help Nancy in her garden."</p><p>"Haven't seen you around much," commented Dale.</p><p>"Oh, I've been around. You know where to find me." She gave Boomhauer a look out of the corner of her eye before leaving.</p><p>Nancy's roses still looked very healthy and vibrant, even if Leah's roses were larger and fuller. But it really was all in the compost; no amount of deadheading or watering could replace it.</p><p>"Coffee grounds? Really?" Nancy looked skeptically at Leah.</p><p>"Yes, they add nitrogen to the soil and help repel bugs… Much better than using chemicals."</p><p>"Hmm… Well, if you say so."</p><p>"And any scraps of vegetables that you'd otherwise throw away, like peels, cores, that sort of thing."</p><p>"Dale is going to love that." Nancy must have decided the flower situation was resolved, so she switched subjects. "So, how are things going with you and Boomhauer?"</p><p>"Our date went well, but we haven't spoken much this week."</p><p>Nancy seemed to have expected that, given her gentle nod. "That's how he is… After he sleeps with 'em he's on to the next one. Don't take it personally, sug."</p><p>Leah shook her head, chuckling nervously. "No, it's not like that. We didn't sleep together."</p><p>"Wait… Really?"</p><p>"We made out a little, but that's it. When he took me home, I asked if he wanted to come in but he said no."</p><p>Nancy looked entirely perplexed. "That's so strange… I've never known him to do that."</p><p>Leah sighed. "Maybe I'm not his type."</p><p>"What? Oh, no, you're definitely his type. Pretty blonde like you? That's a man's kryptonite." Nancy flipped her own blonde hair back confidently.</p><p>"I wish it was easier to talk to him alone. He's always surrounded by his friends."</p><p>"Just march on up to his door when he's home."</p><p>"I thought about that, but doesn't that seem weird to do? Kind of like a stalker?"</p><p>"He might like the take-charge attitude."</p><p>"I wonder why he hasn't tried coming to my door…"</p><p>"Could be for the same reason as you. We need to get you two together somehow."</p><p>Nancy thought for a minute, staring intently at a rose.</p><p>"I know!" She declared in triumph, "You can throw a pool party tomorrow!"</p><p>"Yeah, but wouldn't everyone else be there too?" Leah laughed.</p><p>"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. What do you say?"</p><p>"I say… Sure!"</p><p>"Great! Oh, I could really use a swim. And-"</p><p>Nancy cut herself off with a piercing scream.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?"</p><p>Leah followed Nancy's terrified eyeline to the mulch of her garden. Quietly winding underneath the shade of the rose bushes was a skinny green garter snake.</p><p>Dale had rushed into the yard, with Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer behind him.</p><p>"Nancy, what happened?" Dale asked, holding her arms gently, peering with concern at her drained face.</p><p>Nancy pointed a shaky finger to where the snake lay, harmless and inconspicuous.</p><p>"I'll take care of it, don't worry," he assured her, and crouched down to snatch up the small serpent.</p><p>"No, let me take it," Leah insisted. She knew Dale was probably going to kill it. She picked it up with her bare hands, which made Nancy scream again.</p><p>"Get that damn thing out of here!"</p><p>"I'll go put him in my garden," Leah said, but Dale stopped her.</p><p>"And have that cold blooded reptile slither back into my Nancy's roses? I don't think so!"</p><p>He made to grab the snake before Leah stepped back out of his reach.</p><p>"It will be fine. I have lots of earthworms in my soil he will like."</p><p>"Go, just go!" Nancy yelled, covering her eyes.</p><p>Leah began leaving, but stopped as she was passing Boomhauer.</p><p>"I might need help finding a good place for him," Leah insinuated.</p><p>Boomhauer shrugged and followed her.</p><p>They crossed the alley and went down the street to Leah's yard, not saying a word until they were safely behind her fence. Leah put the snake under a pink rhododendron shrub, brushed her hands off on her legs, and turned to Boomhauer.</p><p>"It's nice seeing you," she said, timidly, but found security in his calm gaze.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>
  <em>Not again with this short answer business… </em>
</p><p>"I think I'm having a pool party tomorrow."</p><p>Boomhauer said nothing.</p><p>"Do you want to come?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>She looked at him with disappointment. She wondered where she went wrong… Why did she always feel like she was a screw up with him?</p><p>They looked at each other as the sun flared orange behind them, dropping to the horizon. Leah felt awkward, like she was supposed to say something, but didn't know what. Boomhauer stood tall and relaxed, seemingly unbothered.</p><p>"So…" Leah said lightly, watching him carefully.</p><p>"What do wolves mean?"</p><p>"Uh… What?"</p><p>"In a dream. I've had a wolf in my dream a few times now, but I don't know what it means."</p><p>She blinked, processing this sudden topic.</p><p>"Um, I'm not quite sure. They usually can represent intentions. It depends on the context."</p><p>"The wolf is guarding someplace I want to get to, but I'm too afraid to go to it."</p><p>Leah nodded thoughtfully. "Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"Well, there's flowers there."</p><p>"Flowers? What kind of flowers? Flowers themselves have their own meanings and symbolisms."</p><p>He hesitated a moment while he glanced over her shoulder. "Just… flowers. In general."</p><p>It was then he realized, the flowers on top of the hill of his dreams were all of the flowers in Leah's garden…</p><p>"Flowers can usually represent happiness."</p><p>He looked at her intently, his eyes roving across her, and she blushed under his gaze, but looked just as steadily back.</p><p>There it was again, like it always was, that energy between them, so charged and passionate, so unrelenting…</p><p>Boomhauer wasn't sure if he believed in spirit guides or dream interpretations… But what he did believe in was the graceful beauty of Leah's face, the sparkles in her eyes…</p><p>… and the softness of her lips against his…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah was looking forward to the pool party she was finally about to have. She was grateful Hank was going to grill for her, to keep everybody fed. The guys were going to bring their own beer while Nancy was going to bring a pitcher of sangria. It was shaping up to be a fun afternoon. Not to mention, of course, Boomhauer was going to be there…</p><p>She picked out her cutest bikini, which was white with orange and pink floral print, and a pink sarong skirt to cover up with when she wasn't going to be swimming.</p><p>Peggy came over to help her get things ready, setting up seating arrangements and tables to put the food and drinks.</p><p>"It's going to be a lot of fun today!" Peggy said happily, "And thank you so much for inviting Luanne and her family. I know it means a lot to her that she gets to come to things like this."</p><p>"Of course! I'm always glad to see them. I just love having Gracie around, too."</p><p>Soon everyone filed in, first the Gribbles, then the Hills, the Kleinschmidts, the Souphanousinphones, Bill, and finally Boomhauer, who Leah thought looked incredibly appealing wearing nothing but a tiger print speedo.</p><p><em>There goes any of my productivity for the day</em>, she thought, as she stared at him.</p><p>"Eyes in your head, sug," Nancy murmured laughingly.</p><p>Leah sat at the umbrella covered patio table with Nancy, Peggy, Minh, and Luanne, who was holding Gracie. The guys stood around their cooler of beer a farther ways off. Only Bobby, Connie, and Joseph were swimming.</p><p>"Do you want to swim?" Leah asked the table.</p><p>"I do!" Nancy declared, and downed the rest of her sangria.</p><p>"We're coming too!" Luanne said, hopping up with Gracie.</p><p>"You guys go on ahead," Peggy insisted, "I'll be in later."</p><p>Leah looked at Minh questioningly, who shook her head and raised her still filled glass.</p><p>When Leah stood from the table, she slowly untied her skirt wrap and dropped it in the chair.</p><p>"He's looking!" Nancy whispered in Leah's ear.</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>They all slid down into the pool, at the opposite end of where the teenagers were splashing. Luanne held Gracie horizontally, letting her move her arms and legs to swim supported in the water.</p><p>"This feels so good," sighed Nancy, ducking down to her neck. "Could you imagine doing yoga in this?"</p><p>"There actually is aqua yoga. I've never tried it, though, but maybe we should look into it."</p><p>"Are you getting in?" Nancy called over to where the guys stood.</p><p>"I like the view from here," Dale responded, eyebrow quirked suggestively.</p><p>"You'll like it even better up close and personal!"</p><p>"Can't argue with that," Dale chuckled under his breath. He tossed his empty beer can into Leah's recycling bin, turned his baseball hat around, and clambered into the water.</p><p>Lucky joined Luanne and Gracie. He kept ducking under the surface, then would pop up after a moment to surprise Gracie, who would giggle in delight.</p><p>Kahn and Minh went in together and floated side by side.</p><p>Peggy must have felt more confident by now after more people had gone in, and climbed down to join everybody else.</p><p>"I'm going to get started on grilling," Hank told no one in particular. He whistled happily as he lit the propane, and Bill stood beside him.</p><p>Boomhauer thought Leah looked incredible, in her two piece swimsuit, her suntanned skin glowing in the afternoon light… He thought, almost victoriously, about the heated kisses he shared with her, and how he will get to do it again… hopefully today.</p><p>He dropped into the water casually, and Leah turned to him, biting her lip. The sight of it sent a flare of wild heat through him, but he restrained it behind a passive facade.</p><p>He nodded hello to her as she glided over to him. They stood next to each other near the pool's edge, some distance away from everybody else.</p><p>"Hey," she smiled brightly.</p><p>"Hey," he smiled back, "How's the snake doing?"</p><p>"I haven't seen him. Hopefully he found a nice nest somewhere and won't scare Nancy anymore."</p><p>They conversed together for a while, standing alone while everyone else swam and played around in the water. Leah had missed him, missed being near him and talking to him. She felt more centered when he was there, as though he kept her grounded and at peace.</p><p>"I'm glad you came," Leah said.</p><p>"I'm glad you invited me."</p><p>"You know you're always invited," she grinned, "I mostly threw this party so I could see you again."</p><p>"You can see me any time."</p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>They gazed into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to anything around them. Only mere inches separated them, and Boomhauer wanted to kiss her again…</p><p>The charged energy between the two was abruptly drenched in one of Dale's obnoxious cannonballs.</p><p>"Dale!" hissed Nancy, who was floating on a raft in the middle of the pool.</p><p>"What? I have to practice somewhere!"</p><p>"Do you want a towel?" Boomhauer asked Leah. Her tied up hair had begun to fall down in damp tendrils, which Boomhauer brushed behind her ear.</p><p>"No, that's alright," she smiled, "Dale's just going to do it again, anyway."</p><p>Boomhauer's hand was still gently holding the side of her face, long after her hair had been swept from her cheek. Again they gazed into each other's eyes, the charged energy picking back up from it's disruption…</p><p>"Soup's on!" called Hank from the grill, spatula raised high in the air.</p><p>"All this swimming has me starving," Peggy said, and paddled to the ladder. Everyone else followed her or clambered over the edge, moving to get their towels and ultimately to the spread of food on the table.</p><p>Last to leave, Leah climbed up the ladder right in front of Boomhauer, which was quite all right with him…</p><p>The food was as good as always. Leah had made a few extra vegan dishes which all received many compliments. Boomhauer nervously accepted a burger from Hank, which Leah teased him about.</p><p>After everyone finished eating, they all jumped back into the pool. Boomhauer and Leah stayed near each other, but tried not to let themselves get too swept up in each other's inviting gazes… at least, not until the others all left.</p><p>The peak of the day began to ease, and slowly everybody gathered up to leave. They all thanked Leah on their way out, and soon there was no one left but Boomhauer.</p><p>"I'll help you clean up," he offered. He stacked up the dishes, as Leah didn't use disposable plates, and brought them inside.</p><p>Boomhauer perused the living room while Leah tidied up the kitchen. He saw a lot of folk-art pieces, earthy objects like stones and crystals, bamboo shelves, a chakra tapestry, and several hand painted pictures he wondered if she made herself.</p><p>His eye was drawn to the framed photographs on the built-in bookshelf. She mostly had displayed pictures of her family; hotshot Simon wearing a leather jacket in front of a fancy car, burly Michael, bearded and strong, who looked much like their father in size and stature, Warren and baby Easton, Michael's sons, both with round cheeks and curly locks… and one particular image that Boomhauer was so captivated by he had to pick it up to get a better look. The frame itself was a simple gold, but inside was a beautiful woman with long, golden hair, a flowy white dress, and a crown of daisies placed gently on her head. Even in a still image, frozen in time, she exuded a graceful, ethereal spirit.</p><p>"My mother," Leah said behind Boomhauer. He jumped a little, startled by her sudden presence.</p><p>"You look like her."</p><p>Leah smiled. "We would get that a lot."</p><p>He placed the picture frame back with the others and turned to her. She was still in her bikini, and he was still in his tiger print speedo. So much of their skin, so close to each other…</p><p>"I missed you," she said after a moment of deliberation, "I, um, hope that's not weird to say…"</p><p>"Weird? Why would it be weird?"</p><p>"I don't know. I just don't want you to think I'm obsessive or something."</p><p>He couldn't help but chuckle a little, and drew nearer, his eyes on hers.</p><p>"I could never think that. I missed you, too…"</p><p>Slowly they leaned closer, closing the small space between them, pressing their bare skin together, and deeply they kissed, the long day of passionate tension finally receiving an outlet.</p><p>Boomhauer's strong hands grazed along her body, and she wanted more, unable to wait for it for much longer. She pulled back, breathless, and grabbed the hand that he had on her hip. She began tugging him to the hallway, towards the room that Boomhauer was certain was her bedroom…</p><p>He had been wanting this almost since the first time he first met her, and the more their relationship whirled on, the more he wanted it, and surely now the desire between them had reached culmination…</p><p>It was strange, however, that he found himself hesitating… Why was he still unsure when the right moment was? Surely this was it…?</p><p>"What?" Leah breathed, sensing his uncertainty.</p><p>How he could look right at her, transcendently beautiful, desperate with desire, and tell her "I can't," he would never know…</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's just…" He dropped her hand and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, casting his eyes anywhere but on her.</p><p>"Just what? Just me?"</p><p>He suddenly felt vulnerable, still in nothing but swim suit bottoms, and sat on the couch beside them. Leah sat tensely on the edge next to him, looking fretful.</p><p>"Do you not like me, or-"</p><p>"No, nothing like that...of course I like you."</p><p>"You never seem to want to...come inside, or go to my room, or…"</p><p>He rubbed his face now, letting her trail off, so she continued on.</p><p>"Everyone always tells me you're quick to sleep with different people all the time, and I've seen the women in and out of your house, or you'll be gone overnight… so what's wrong with me?"</p><p>"Nothing is wrong with you."</p><p>"Then why-"</p><p>"You're special to me."</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He sighed, dragging it roughly out like dragging it over gravel. It was so hard to talk about his damn feelings...but he had to, if she really had the wrong idea…</p><p>"Yeah, I sleep around. That's just sex; they mean nothing to me. But you, you mean so much more to me...I want to have more with you than just that."</p><p>It took her a moment to process, and finally the feeling of foolishness set in. Boy, was she dumb…</p><p>"I'm sorry...I didn't realize…"</p><p>He still wasn't looking at her, so she turned the side of his head to face her, their noses inches apart.</p><p>"You're special to me, too."</p><p>Her eyes were so captivating, striking and intricate, yet held a genuine gentleness as she looked into his eyes, seeing into his soul…</p><p>"I really like you, Leah, and I don't want to ruin what we have. I never felt like this about anyone else..."</p><p>"I really like you, too," she smiled, "And I've never felt like this about anyone else, either. You're too amazing for me to let go."</p><p>He held her hand, grinning, feeling ecstatic that she felt the same way.</p><p>"There's someplace I want to take you. Well, maybe you've already been there, but we can still go together. I want to take you out more, I want to be with you more. This past week was killing me, barely talking to you, I can't keep doing that…"</p><p>"I know," she admitted, "I tried to keep my distance from you...I wanted you to think I was, I don't know, cool I guess…not annoying...I didn't want to keep coming up to you all the time, as much as I wanted to."</p><p>"Hey, you can come up to me any time," he smiled, "My days are so much better when you're around…"</p><p>Leah felt flattered by that...and by everything he was saying, really. Someone as stoic and largely unemotional like him actually had deep feelings for her, and actually thought she was special…</p><p>"So where is it you want to take me?" she smirked playfully.</p><p>"It's going to be a surprise."</p><p>"A <em>romantic</em> surprise?"</p><p>"Well...yeah. Of course."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful," she murmured, and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>He turned to face her again, this time meeting her lips with his. They hardly had a slow start, practically picking up right where they had left off, just as fervent and steamy as before. Boomhauer was beginning to feel uncomfortable, only a thin patch of fabric still covering him, while Leah's kisses grew more eager...and she still was hardly wearing anything, either...</p><p>She pulled back from him, panting and starry-eyed. "We won't go all the way," she breathed, "but we could still do other things…?"</p><p>There was no way he could deny himself that wanting gaze any longer. He nodded, and quickly she grabbed his hand, leading him down the hall to her bedroom…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Make You Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not even another text from Dan could break the golden light radiating from her spirit.</p><p>The message was a paragraph of rambling apologies and feeble compliments, as they often tended to be, and soon delved into frantic threats and hateful insults, as they often tended to do. Normally waking up to one of his rants would have had her looking over her shoulder a little more often, but this time she was too enamored, too otherwise occupied, with someone who made her feel safe.</p><p>Even skimming over gems like <em>no wonder your father is a drunk</em> barely registered before she deleted and blocked him again. She wondered if he was ever going to leave her alone. It had been so long now, several months since she last saw him, and yet his texts or calls still came somewhat regularly. She could usually expect to get something from him every other week. He must like the waiting in between, making her think it was finally over, letting her guard lower ever so slightly, and then jumping back into her life again.</p><p>But that didn't matter anymore. There was so much distance between them now, miles and months, and her life had changed so much already, it was like Dan was tormenting her from another lifetime, or another plane of existence.</p><p>Where she was now, in life or in spirit, she had Boomhauer.</p><p>The two of them since dropped the casual facade after their exchange in Leah's living room. Leah didn't have to keep a cool distance anymore, and Boomhauer didn't have to worry about coming across as embarrassing. When Boomhauer was out drinking in the alley, or if Leah was out in her garden, they would meet together and talk for awhile, sometimes even stealing a kiss or two. Peggy even invited the two of them over to have dinner with her, Hank, and Bobby one evening.</p><p>Boomhauer was different when they were alone together. He was more open, more expressive, softened and sensitive. He felt comfortable with her, understood and unjudged. She didn't push or pry, instead let him talk at his own pace, in his soothing Texas drawl.</p><p>They both had an unspoken agreement that it was best to wait to get together at each other's houses again… the physical chemistry between them was too strong, very nearly irresistible, made even more difficult, of course, following the hot evening of passion and sensuality in Leah's bedroom. Even though they didn't go all the way to sex, everything else they did was more debauched and primal than either of them had imagined it would be. It was certainly difficult to think of much else over the following week...</p><p>He was really looking forward to taking her out on a date again. The next weekend finally came, and finally he had his chance to spend more undisturbed time with her. When it came to past dates, he had his usual spots he took them, his usual tricks to romance them, but he didn't want to be like that with Leah. She deserved something different, something as special as she was…</p><p>Leah was brimming with joyous energy, a bright beam of sunlight emanating from within her. Every time she saw him, it was as if her very spirit was re-energized and she felt new again. It almost felt the same as when she went on a long morning run, or had a particularly satisfying meditation session. She was excited for the upcoming evening, to see him somewhere other than in the alley, to have a new atmosphere around them.</p><p>The late morning sun was high overhead, heating up the summer air. Leah was leading Peggy, Nancy, and Minh through an aquatic yoga session in her pool. The other three were having trouble with their balance in the water, while Leah moved as steadily as a rock in a stream.</p><p>"I'm not sure how much meditation I'm getting out of this," Nancy sputtered, having just stumbled into the water again, "but I like any reason to get in the pool."</p><p>Leah carefully swept her hands together, high above her head, in the North Star pose, her feet grounding herself through the pool floor. "I feel so at home in the water."</p><p>Peggy imitated Leah's movements. "I am highly adaptable. I can feel at home anywhere."</p><p>"A Jane of all trades," said Minh, smoothly changing poses.</p><p>"So, Leah," addressed Nancy, "I have to know...where is Boomhauer taking you on your little date tonight?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. He said it's a surprise."</p><p>"Ooh, I bet it's That's Amore," Peggy speculated, "It's the most romantic restaurant in Heimlich County!"</p><p>Minh shook her head in disagreement. "Nah, too formal for him. He's more of a rose petals leading to the bed kind of guy."</p><p>Nancy giggled at the thought.</p><p>"You're going to have a good time tonight," Peggy said to her. "And Hank told me he hasn't seen Boomhauer this happy since the Longhorns took home the Heisman trophy."</p><p>"No pressure," joked Minh.</p><p>Nancy stumbled again, but caught herself before hitting the surface of the water. "I should mention that John Redcorn still wants to go out with you. He's pretty beat up that he missed your last date."</p><p>"John Redcorn is old news. Leah only has eyes for Boomhauer now."</p><p>Leah had to agree with Peggy's assessment. John Redcorn was probably a decent guy, but she didn't really see herself spending time with anyone except for Boomhauer…</p><p>A new thought occurred to her...did he feel that way, too? Was he still going to be seeing other people as well as her?</p><p>"You'll have to tell us all of the dirty details tomorrow," asserted Nancy.</p><p>"It's going to be a hot night in Arlen," Minh jested.</p><p>Why did Leah get the feeling those two were living vicariously through her?</p>
<hr/><p>Leah wasn't sure what to wear. She preferred dresses, but what if tonight's situation called for jeans?</p><p>After some deliberation, she decided on a light grey summer dress, the color of a cloudy morning sky. Something soft and chic for a night out, wherever that was going to be.</p><p>She left her hair down in beachy waves, and did her makeup only a little fancier than her usual work look. She never could figure out how to do the more glamorous looks, try as she might.</p><p>She was anticipating Boomhauer's knock on the door, yet still felt a rush of excited fluttering when she heard it. Her fluttering was also mixed with slight confusion, as he had come to the front door rather than the sliding back doors facing the alley like he usually did.</p><p>"Hi," she smiled brightly, and let him inside. "Why did you come to the front door?"</p><p>"I don't know. Just seemed more polite."</p><p>She laughed, which made him smile.</p><p>"You look nice," he told her.</p><p>"Thank you. Am I overdressed?"</p><p>He was wearing a simple black T-shirt and jeans, his typical attire, causing her to wonder.</p><p>"No, that's great. Perfect, even."</p><p>Leah kissed him happily before saying, "Ready?"</p><p>They drove to the edge of the city, almost to the outskirts. The evening air was warm, the sky a faint shade of lavender. Boomhauer played soft rock on the radio, adding to the dreamy atmosphere.</p><p>He took her to Bigal's Cafe, a cozy place with large windows taking up much of the wall space.</p><p>"This reminds me of the Nighthawks painting," Leah noted as they headed inside.</p><p>"I always think of that diner on Seinfeld."</p><p>It was much more ambient than that, however, with soft lighting and upholstered dining chairs. The hostess took them to a table in the back corner, tucked away from the rest of the world.</p><p>They looked at the drink menu, and Leah decided on a peach chardonnay.</p><p>"And let me guess… You're going to order an Alamo?" she grinned.</p><p>"You know me so well."</p><p>"I don't know about that… There's got to be more to you than beer and Steve McQueen movies."</p><p>Boomhauer shrugged. "I'm a simple guy."</p><p>"You couldn't be simple if you tried."</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>But his smile was cut short as the server appeared at the side of their table. Pretty and red-haired, she looked down at him with disdain, and begrudgingly took their orders.</p><p>After she left, Leah asked, "Do you know her?"</p><p>"Yeah," he sighed. Dale was probably right… He must have fucked half of Arlen by now.</p><p>"Ex-girlfriend?"</p><p>"Not even."</p><p>Looking amused, Leah said, "Well, I hope she doesn't spit in our food."</p><p>"Nah… She'd just spit in mine."</p><p>Leah laughed. "What happened with you and her?"</p><p>"Probably never answered her calls or something…"</p><p>"You can't remember?"</p><p>Not really...this girl was just one of many. Very many. But most of his trysts usually ended in similar fashions...</p><p>Boomhauer shrugged. Thankfully, Leah dropped it, yet still retained her amused expression.</p><p>The server returned with their drinks and later their food orders. Leah chose a portobello mushroom panini, and Boomhauer chose a chicken cobb sandwich.</p><p>Their conversation was enjoyable, as Leah spoke happily with bright eyes. They talked about movies, about music, about the places they've been. There was so much they had in common, but for some reason it didn't surprise either of them.</p><p>Boomhauer thought of Bill, and remembered he was going to ask Leah if she had any friends he could go out with…</p><p>"Not really," she said, "Not so much anymore…"</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Well, to be honest, my last boyfriend pretty much cut me off from them."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He was… jealous and controlling. I couldn't talk to anyone without him getting pissed off. I couldn't do anything, really. I could never wear a dress like this one, or else he'd accuse me of trying to show off for other guys."</p><p>"Shit. Are you, um, okay?"</p><p>"I'm getting better. Moving really helped."</p><p>"Good. I mean, I'm glad you're doing better. I'm sorry you had to move because of something like that… But I'm glad you're here."</p><p>Her eyes never lost their sparkle as she smiled at him. "Me, too."</p><p>After they had finished eating (and Boomhauer left their server a bigger tip out of guilt), they walked back to the car and buckled in.</p><p>"Are you ready for the next thing?"</p><p>"You mean there's more?" Leah asked excitedly.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>They drove a short ways away, close to the edge of the city limits. Leah hadn't been out this way very often, so everything was largely unfamiliar. Wherever he was taking her, she was certainly in for a surprise.</p><p>Leah held his hand as they walked down the city block, illuminated under the streetlights. She felt, in some strange way, privileged to be out with him. He was so intriguing, so enigmatic, and so...handsome. And he chose her to spend his time with, to give hidden parts of himself to, as if she were someone special enough to him to deserve it.</p><p>They rounded the corner and walked beside a high brick wall veiled with creeping ivy. A large, twisted metal archway opened to the inside, with a wrought iron sign overhead reading Vitello's Garden.</p><p>"Have you been here before?" Boomhauer asked nervously.</p><p>"No...I haven't even heard about this place."</p><p>He was happy for that...it would make it all the more special.</p><p>They crossed under the archway and Leah's eyes shined in widened amazement. It was a huge city park, almost as big as an entire block, with rows separated by trimmed hedges or iron fence posts, each row displaying garden after garden of flowers. Flowers of all types, sizes, shapes, and colors, an explosion of color under the street lights overhead. It was like a greenhouse, except all outdoors, exposed to the natural elements of the Texas weather and atmosphere. The occasional statue or sculpture stood along various paths, and in the center of the garden flowed a tranquil fountain of water.</p><p>"This is amazing," Leah marveled, wide eyed. She had seen something similar in Oklahoma City, but this one was somehow much more special…</p><p>"Thought you'd like it," Boomhauer said, smiling at her awed expression. "Come on."</p><p>They walked down the mosaic pathways, between the shrubs, around the flowers, enjoying every single sprout of life the garden held. They even found a throng of rose bushes, beautiful blooms of many colors. Leah leaned down to the pink ones and smelled them.</p><p>"These are nice, but yours are better," reckoned Boomhauer.</p><p>"They're all so beautiful," she said, admiring every rose she saw.</p><p>The light shining from overhead was artificial, but the graceful, celestial air that illuminated Leah was entirely natural, as pure and organic as the flowers she was surrounded by.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," he murmured. The most beautiful woman in the world…</p><p>Leah smiled shyly and bit her lip in that alluring way she often did, the way that made Boomhauer want to kiss her...so he did, there in the garden, in the thick of the flowers...</p>
<hr/><p>He must have been outside. He could smell the blossoming flowers as clearly as if he were laying in a garden.</p><p>He felt so <em>good</em>, so relaxed and blissful, absolutely elated… the longer he lay there, the more he remembered about last night, with Leah, and the diner, the park, the bedroom…</p><p>A grin crept across his face when his mind hit upon that lovely track of thought. He was practically ready to do it all over again…</p><p>He opened his eyes, and promptly realized he wasn't outside… He was just smelling the side of the bed where Leah had slept, the lingering scent of flowers laying in the sheets next to him. She was gone now, and he was waking up alone.</p><p>Leaving before the other person woke up was kind of his M.O. But he usually only did it if he didn't want to see them again…</p><p>Leah didn't feel that way about him, did she?</p><p>After sitting up and stretching, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and saw with a slight pang of disappointment that Leah hadn't texted him either. But, he assured himself, why would she need to? She was going to see him soon… Their night together was incredible, otherworldly, they connected on all planes of existence and spirituality… Surely she still wanted to see him again…</p><p>He showered and got ready for the day, and sure enough, Hank, Bill, and Dale had met up in the alley. Boomhauer joined them, happily retrieving a beer from the cooler.</p><p>"Morning," Hank greeted him. Boomhauer nodded in return.</p><p>He looked towards Leah's house and saw her car in the driveway. So she was home… He wondered if he should go over there soon…</p><p>"So, how'd your date go?" asked Hank.</p><p>"Good…very good."</p><p>"Think you're going to keep seeing her?"</p><p>"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"Because you never see the same woman for very long," answered Bill.</p><p>"I keep telling you, this is different. She's different."</p><p>"Well, I think it's great, Boomhauer," Hank nodded, "It's good to see you finally starting to slow your roll."</p><p>Hank's approval always carried a significant weight, but Boomhauer was still a little annoyed to have his past behaviors scrutinized.</p><p>"So," Dale smirked, eyes narrowed slyly on him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I noticed Leah went home with you last night-"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"You know I have cameras all over the alley," he dismissed. "So, how was it?"</p><p>Boomhauer drank his beer and said nothing.</p><p>"Finally slept with her and she dips out on you before sunrise…" mused Dale.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"She really left? That's what <em>you</em> do!" Bill guffawed.</p><p>And to think Boomhauer was nicely trying to get Leah to set Bill up with one of her friends.</p><p>He remembered what Leah said about that… her ex had cut her off from her friends… he even controlled the things she wore…</p><p>Boomhauer had a feeling the transgressions didn't stop there. But he was glad she was away from her ex now, safe and able to do what she wanted again.</p><p>He drank his beer with his friends for most of the morning. His thoughts never strayed from her, and he hoped very much that things were still fine between them...</p>
<hr/><p>Leah had woken up early, before dawn had broken, as she normally did every day. Her internal clock hardly allowed her to deviate from her usual routine.</p><p>She was in Boomhauer's bed, a luxe comfort of plush mattresses and satin sheets. He lay beside her, his figure rising and falling gently with each restful breath. Languidly she recalled their night together, a flow of romantic moments and gentle gazes, surmounting to a most otherworldly, intense obscurity of passion. She could have laid there all day, in the quiet darkness, in the soft sheets, against Boomhauer's sturdy chest…</p><p>She decided to do just that before taking a quick look at her phone. She had only wanted to check the time… But instead she was faced with a text from an unsaved number, as she regularly was…</p><p>It was a video this time. A video of her, face and all, entirely naked and…</p><p>She clapped the phone face down onto the wood of the night stand, her heart racing. As the video replayed over and over in her mind, an ominous sickness settled into her stomach. She felt so dirty, so used, so degraded…</p><p>The atmosphere in Boomhauer's room was sullied now. She couldn't bear to keep still in it any longer, so she hurriedly pulled together her things and left.</p><p>She slipped out the back door and down the alley towards her house, when a smug voice spoke to her from across the street.</p><p>"Walk of shame?" Dale smirked.</p><p>What the hell was he doing out here so early?</p><p>"Stride of pride," Leah corrected, and kept up her fast pace all the way home.</p><p>She immediately jumped into the shower, nearly scrubbing herself raw, trying to attain some semblance of clean. She was so fucking dumb to have ever agreed to pictures… she should have known he would have made videos, too…</p><p>Later that morning, she tried to center herself with meditation and a chakra cleansing. It helped a little, but the root of her problems was still there, and it was only a matter of time before they resurfaced again…</p><p>As she expected, Nancy called to invite her over for brunch, and, of course, to dish about her date with Boomhauer. Being with friends would certainly help her feel better, even if they would be pressing her for personal details.</p><p>"My, my, you look radiant!" Nancy exclaimed. She was already at the kitchen table with Peggy and Minh, pouring cups of coffee for everybody.</p><p>Minh pulled out the chair beside her. "Alright, now sit and tell us everything!"</p><p>Leah sat with them and took a sip of coffee. Nancy had put in almond milk, just the way she liked it.</p><p>"Well, first we went to Bigal's Cafe."</p><p>"Ooh, I've never been there," said Nancy, with deep interest, "How was it?"</p><p>"Very nice. He picked a good place. Not overtly fancy, but something more of what he and I go for."</p><p>"He has an eye for detail," Peggy nodded.</p><p>"And then?" Minh prompted.</p><p>"We went to Vitello's Garden, that park heading out of town."</p><p>The other three sighed in delight.</p><p>"Now <em>that</em> is romantic," swooned Nancy.</p><p>Peggy agreed. "What I wouldn't give for Hank to take me there…"</p><p>"He really knows what you like," Minh gushed.</p><p>"He really does. I had a great time with him."</p><p>Pressing for the real details, Nancy asked "And then what?"</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>All three pairs of eyes were on her, waiting in hopeful anticipation.</p><p>"Okay, we did it."</p><p>They all burst out in cheers and Leah blushed, but she was amused by their playful joy.</p><p>"How was it?"</p><p>No sense in trying to change the subject.</p><p>"It was… amazing."</p><p>Nancy clasped her hands together. "Ooh I knew it would be!"</p><p>"How big was it?" Minh asked. Leah laughed nervously but didn't answer.</p><p>Minh held her hands several inches apart. "Was it… this big?"</p><p>Peggy squawked in embarrassment.</p><p>Minh widened the distance. "<em>This</em> big?"</p><p>"I'm not going to say!" blushed Leah.</p><p>"Do you think you'll keep seeing each other?" Peggy asked.</p><p>"I'd like to. I really like him. I think he feels the same way."</p><p>Nancy looked delighted. "Well, I'll be! Boomhauer is finally in love!"</p><p>"We're not exclusive or anything," Leah mumbled under their dreamy sighs.</p><p>"Semantics," Minh waved off.</p><p>"Do you think he's going to date other people still?" Peggy asked.</p><p>Nancy's eyes narrowed. "Not if he knows what's good for him."</p><p>The back door slid open and Dale strode inside.</p><p>"Afternoon, ladies." He tipped his hat to them.</p><p>His eyes landed on Leah and he smirked. She knew she was in for it.</p><p>"Ghosting Boomhauer, eh? Intriguing."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You ran out at the crack of dawn and have been ignoring him all day. But, I get it… do it to him before he does it to you. Smart move."</p><p>Peggy, Nancy, and Minh looked confusedly at Leah, who was looking confusedly at Dale.</p><p>"You have it all wrong," Leah said, shaking her head.</p><p>"Hey, it's not me you need to convince."</p><p>Did Boomhauer really think what Dale was saying? She needed to go see him…</p><p>Leah crossed the alley to Boomhauer's house, where he was working on his car in the driveway. He wasn't wearing a shirt, either, and Leah felt a surge of hunger flare through her body.</p><p>"Hey," she said, trying her best to keep her gaze on his face.</p><p>"Hey." He wiped his hands off on a towel and stood there, looking back at her, his expression unreadable. The air between them felt stiff and vague. Did she really make that much of a mess of things?</p><p>"I had a great time last night."</p><p>"Did you?" he wondered, his tone betraying the slightest hint of worry. She could see it in his eyes, too…</p><p>"Yes, absolutely… Did you?"</p><p>"I… It was one of the best nights I've ever had…"</p><p>His posture was rigid, but his face displayed his vulnerability.</p><p>"Me, too… I hope we can do something again soon."</p><p>He drew in a breath, leveling his emotions.</p><p>"When I saw you left, I guess I got kind of worried."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I wanted to stay. But…"</p><p>How could she explain it to him? It was all so embarrassing and shameful. And now it was seeping into what she was building with Boomhauer…</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"Nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean-"</p><p>"Leah." He came closer to her, searching her face. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm fine."</p><p>"Is it me?"</p><p>"No!" she burst quickly, "Never. You're incredible. You're-"</p><p>"You can tell me…"</p><p>His soft brown eyes were filled with worry, and maybe even a little sadness. How could she let him feel like he did anything wrong?</p><p>"I got a text early this morning. And, um, I just needed to get up and move, I guess."</p><p>"What text?"</p><p>He was going to think she was so stupid… But she had to tell him the truth.</p><p>"My ex. He keeps sending me things. And I just get shaken up by it… But, had he not sent me anything, I really would have stayed…I could have stayed with you all day…"</p><p>His brows were creased with concern and an attempt to understand.</p><p>"The controlling ex?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"He keeps harassing you?"</p><p>"Yes… since before I even moved here."</p><p>"Have you told him to leave you alone?"</p><p>Nervously, she responded, "No… Well, in the beginning I did. Then I got a new number. But he must have asked someone I knew for it and they gave it to him. Not many people know he was abusive."</p><p>"What!" Boomhauer suddenly exclaimed, "He abused you?"</p><p>She hadn't meant to reveal that, and under Boomhauer's widened gaze she wished she kept her mouth shut.</p><p>"It's fine-"</p><p>"Fine? Leah, that's not fine! Did he hurt you?"</p><p>She looked down at the pavement. His worry for her was too much to endure. Wordlessly, she nodded.</p><p>She heard him gasp in disbelief, and was surprised to find his hands grabbing her elbows. Not sharp and demanding, like what she had been used to in the past...but gently, supportive, like he wanted her to feel safe.</p><p>"Leah," he said, his tone serious, "He will never hurt you again. I will protect you. Okay?"</p><p>She shook her head, tears beginning to form. This is what she was afraid of… she didn't want to be his burden to bear. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted you to know you didn't do anything wrong. I need to learn to not let him affect me. It's my fault."</p><p>He gently lifted her face to look at his, where she could see his honesty and compassion. Gingerly he wiped her tears away, and hugged her against him, against his strong chest, and she realized again how safe she felt with him.</p><p>"Nothing is your fault. Don't ever think it is." He pulled away from her, just far enough to see her face. "I'm here for you. You don't have to go through anything alone. Okay?"</p><p>He was so genuine, so true, and she knew he really meant it. She was beginning to see him in her future, in some capacity… What else but cosmic fate could have led her to him? Like they were meant to be…</p><p>"Okay," she whispered, and he kissed her with all the sincerity held within himself.</p>
<hr/><p>She told him about Dan.</p><p>She talked about those dark two years of fear and misery. About having her things destroyed because she upset him in some way. About having her car keys hidden so she couldn't leave. About the times he'd grab her, rough and forceful, his eyes wild and...inhuman.</p><p>Boomhauer listened quietly, no interruption, growing more and more livid the more she divulged. And this psychotic fuck was still tormenting her, after all the time that had passed, despite her never giving him the reaction he craved. It was enough for him to simply imagine what her responses must be, to picture the fear inflicted in her brilliant green eyes…</p><p>She tried to explain why she took so long to leave. It was embarrassing that she allowed it to go on, that she kept rationalizing his behavior and assuring herself he would change.</p><p>"I was really lost when my mother died," she began. "My dad had basically stopped talking to me, I think partly because he was so lost, too, but also partly because I look a lot like her. My brothers were off dealing with it in their own way. I would go out with my friends sometimes, but I just felt like I was merely drifting through the motions. It was hard finding joy in anything."</p><p>Boomhauer lightly squeezed her hand, to let her know he was there for her. She felt a profound comfort in that small gesture, and felt steady enough to continue.</p><p>"Eventually I met Dan through mutual friends. He was nice at first, even charming, and I was kind of starved for love and affection I guess… so I let myself ignore the red flags." She huffed, jagged and scornful, and shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know how I could be so stupid. And for so long…"</p><p>"Hey," Boomhauer said gently, and wiped her tear away, "You're not stupid. It's hard to see how things are when you're in the middle of them. And you got out, and you came here, you did what you needed to do to preserve yourself. That's very admirable."</p><p>He was so sweet...but he still didn't get it. Her idiocy was nothing to be admired…</p><p>She shook her head again. "What would my mother think? I let someone abuse me and I'm still letting him. I'm even letting it ruin the time you and I have together."</p><p>"She would think you're very brave. She would be proud of your resilience. She loves you, and she would be happy that you're happy now. The past is past. What matters is what you're doing now. And you're doing pretty great."</p><p>Leah sniffed, but his words seemed to be sinking in. "You think so?"</p><p>"Absolutely. And hey," he said firmly, "Nothing is ruining our time together. I cherish every minute I can be with you. And every minute I know that's to come..."</p><p>She smiled at his tender words, but was still feeling weak and insecure. "You're spending your time watching me cry."</p><p>"I'm spending my time being with you. I want to support you. You can always come to me for that. I'll always be here for you…"</p><p>She felt more tears starting to form, so she buried herself in his hug instead. Recounting everything felt cathartic, and his support was a vast place of solace. He was incredibly kind and affectionate, and treated her so well...why couldn't she have found <em>him</em> those few years ago instead of Dan?</p><p>But he was right...what's past is past, what matters is what she's doing now. And now she's with him…</p><p>They sat together for longer, and she was feeling much better, though still a little embarrassed from crying in front of him. But he never made her feel weird about it, instead continuing to talk with her like he always did. She felt calm and secure, even revered…</p><p>It was much later now than when they started. The sun had all but disappeared and night began moving in.</p><p>Boomhauer didn't want her to leave. He never wanted her to go, really, but tonight he especially wanted to hold her and be with her. He didn't want her to be alone.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I have much in the way of vegan ingredients," he said, motioning to the kitchen, "so how about we order in?"</p><p>"That sounds great!"</p><p>"And we could... watch The Great Escape?"</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to marry this man. </em>
</p><p>"Perfect!"</p><p>And it was. They ordered from a nearby Chinese restaurant, Leah choosing vegetable lo mein and Boomhauer picking out kung pao chicken. They had just as much fun sitting together in Boomhauer's living room as they did going out.</p><p>Leah fell asleep beside him before the movie had finished. Even after the credits finished rolling, and the room was washed in the TV screen's soft blue light, Boomhauer continued to hold her and feel the rise and fall of her breathing laid against him.</p><p>He looked down at her cute pointed nose, the eyelashes fanned out over her cheeks, the delicate contours of her beautiful face… The knowledge that somebody out there had hurt her, had scared her, and was continuing to do so, was enraging to him.</p><p>He was delving deeper and deeper in thought…</p><p>He gently brushed the side of Leah's face, which made her stir slightly. Sleepily her eyes opened and she smiled at him, then hugged him. Her breathing slowed again and she was limber and still, settling back to sleep.</p><p>His mind was made up. No one was going to hurt her ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of summer skimmed by in a haze of heat and passion. Boomhauer and Leah were entwined in each other when they were together, much to the annoyance of Hank, Bill, and Dale, who were often witnesses to superfluous moments of kissing and suggestive glances. Peggy, Minh, and Nancy, on the other hand, roundly encouraged it.</p><p>Boomhauer was surprised at himself for being so happy with just one person. For his entire dating life, he got bored of being with the same person for more than a few dates. The exceptions, of course, being Katherine and Marlene... But only two people over decades, over possibly hundreds of different women, were like two drops of water in the ocean.</p><p>And Leah...was like a waterfall.</p><p>He was worried at first that he might get bored of Leah too, but it never came. Every day he woke up looking forward to seeing her again, and every moment spent with her was just as fulfilling as the moment before. He was really beginning to see their relationship in the long term, with Leah in his future, the two of them together.</p><p>Soon Thanksgiving was upon them, which was an especially difficult time of year for Leah, as her mother had died around that time. Leah went back to Oklahoma to spend the holiday with her family, while Boomhauer's parents flew in to Texas.</p><p>Boomhauer and his family joined together at his grandmother's house, and they all sat around a long dining room table with the leaf put in. It was a full house, with his parents, his grandmother, a few aunts and uncles, cousins, and his cousins' kids. His family always lived for these big familial gatherings, but he could take it or leave it.</p><p>Patch suddenly burst in, late as always, bringing in a rush of cool air from outside in with him. It had been a while since the two of them saw each other. Things were still prickly between them ever since Patch was going to marry Katherine. Even though he and Katherine had long since broken up, it was still the principle of the thing. He had some nerve, dating his brother's ex girlfriend. Whatever happened to sibling solidarity?</p><p>Their mother used to get on both of their cases about "settling down" but had long since given up. Instead she overplayed her enthusiasm when holding the babies of Boomhauer's cousins, tossing pointed looks at him and Patch out of the corner of her eye. While it would be nice if Leah were there with him, it was especially nice that he didn't have to deflect any questions he knew his mother would ask Leah about giving her grandchildren…</p><p>Not to mention, he knew Patch would try to hit on her.</p><p>Thanksgiving with Leah's family was hosted at the home of Michael, his wife Angela, and their young boys Warren and Easton. They lived in a pre-built house situated farther out in the country, away from the busy, metropolitan area of Oklahoma City. Leah had to appreciate the fact that Dan had never been to Michael's house before, and therefore there wasn't any possibility of him skulking around… But she also hadn't heard from him in months, not since Boomhauer helped her with getting a restraining order, and a new phone number. They were things she should have done herself ages ago, but somehow could never muster the emotional energy to handle...</p><p>The holiday went about as smoothly as Leah could have hoped. Though the mood in the house was stilted, her mother's death hanging over them like a veil, Angela made for a great ringleader to keep the mood as upbeat and ongoing as possible.</p><p>Leah helped Angela in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and prepping dishes, keeping her mind busy while still having an enjoyable time. The occasional peal of baby laughter rang into the kitchen while Simon played with Easton. Leah couldn't help but smile every time she heard it.</p><p>Leah's dad sat quietly in the living room, his eyes in and out of focus on the TV. But he was sober, she could tell, and had been for a while.</p><p>Progress…</p><p>Michael set up the dining room to accommodate them plus a few from of Angela's family who would be arriving a little later on. The table was spread with all the food Leah and Angela worked hard on making, beautifully plated and smelling delightful. Even Leah's dad looked impressed when he sat down...finally, a real emotion.</p><p>Easton sat at a booster seat between his mother and Leah, taking his time with peas and cut up pieces of turkey. Angela proudly spoke about the new things he was beginning to do, and again Leah's father looked impressed. He always smiled with softened eyes when it came to his grandsons. Leah was glad Warren and Easton were getting that version of her father, the one she had grown up with, emotionally available and attentive… rather than the version he had become, merely a shell of his former self….</p><p>"So, how is life in Texas?" Angela asked Leah.</p><p>"It's going very well...I've made a few friends, I've been working on my house and in my garden, I've been finding lots of neat local places. I think I've really settled in by now."</p><p>Playfully, Angela asked, "Any...boyfriends?"</p><p>Leah paused. Was Boomhauer her boyfriend? They hadn't really had that conversation yet...</p><p>"Well, there's a guy I've been seeing."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Her father looked somewhat shocked. The expressions on Michael and Simon looked about the same.</p><p>"Why do you all look surprised?" Leah asked.</p><p>No one answered at first, but Michael slowly broke the silence. "I dunno...I guess we weren't expecting that." Angela must have given him a look, so he quickly added, "But that's great, what's he like?"</p><p>"Well," Leah smirked, turning towards Simon, "He drives a '68 Dodge Super Bee."</p><p>"Marry him."</p><p>Leah laughed.</p><p>"That's your neighbor, right?" asked Michael.</p><p>"Yes-"</p><p>"Neighbor?" Her father's voice raised in concern, "You sure that's a good idea?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>He faltered, but followed through with his thought. "Having someone so close by…"</p><p>"He doesn't hit me, if that's what you're implying."</p><p>"<em>Leah</em>," Michael exasperated.</p><p>"I'm not implying anything," their father said gently, "I just worry."</p><p>Angela spoke quickly, in an attempt to smooth things over.</p><p>"What's he like?"</p><p>Leah gave a look of relief. "Well, he's quiet and observant. But he's also a lot of fun. He's very sweet… he treats me very well. "</p><p>"Oh, he sounds great! I'm so happy for you, Leah. We all are." Angela beamed at her.</p><p>"I'd like to meet him," said Leah's dad.</p><p>"Okay, come visit me," Leah suggested brightly, "Then you can meet him and see my house and-"</p><p>"I'm not sure if I can, uh, for a while…" He caught Leah's look of disappointment and mumbled, "I don't think my program wants me to travel yet."</p><p><em>Sigh…</em> True as that could be, he always had excuses. Ever since her mother died, he never wanted to do anything…</p><p>She didn't expect Michael to make a trip, because traveling with little kids was difficult. Simon could very well come see her for a day or two, but he'd rather be off doing his own thing.</p><p>No one ever seemed to make time for her anymore. No one except her neighbors in Arlen… Her neighbors, who all rallied behind her when her father was hospitalized, who all took her out for a night of fun after a rough week, who threw her barbecues, or just invited her to come hang out. She was always in their plans, always in their thoughts…</p><p>Suddenly a wave of homesickness struck her. She couldn't wait to go back.</p><p>Her time to head home to Texas came when her visit had finished a few days later. Leah was going to miss her family, but it was nice to spend time with them again. Things seemed to feel a little better this year. It felt a little lighter, less hushed like years past had been.</p><p>She left Oklahoma feeling guilty, however, as she had once again decided not to visit her mother's grave. She had never gone back since the funeral, and even four years later it still felt too painful...</p><hr/><p>Rainey Street was strung with twinkling lights and wreaths of pine as cool December twirled in. The overall mood of the alley was festive and bright, making it the most cheerful holiday Leah had in years. She had a delightful time working through her gifting list, especially when she was getting things for Boomhauer.</p><p>Boomhauer used to avoid being on the hook for holiday gifting by not dating around Christmas time, but this year he was really looking forward to seeing Leah open the things he got for her. He also had fun helping decorate each other's Christmas trees. Everything in general was more fun with Leah, really… It was hard to believe he used to prefer keeping himself so closed off and alone.</p><p>Leah's law firm and their partner offices were hosting one large Christmas party at a fancy hotel in McMaynerberry on Christmas Eve. She asked Boomhauer if he would want to go with her, and he accepted. Free food and alcohol was a difficult incentive to turn down.</p><p>Boomhauer wore a Christmas sweater, and Leah chose a pretty red dress that fit the festive occasion. She wore her hair down, gently waving down over one shoulder.</p><p>The hotel was very nice, a place big and sleek with an atrium housing green plants and geometric furniture. The conference room rented for the Christmas party was lit with beautiful icicle lights, and long tables of food and h<span class="module__title__link">ors d'oeuvres</span> that lined the walls. It was packed already with lawyers and paralegals and administrators dressed in their holiday best. Leah pointed out some people to him, either people she worked with or people she knew from the other offices. Boomhauer even met her boss, a respectable and polite man with a friendly smile.</p><p>"I'm glad you came with me," she told Boomhauer later that evening, "I hate going to these things alone."</p><p>Before he could respond, however, something very unexpected happened right in front of him.</p><p>Marlene, <em>the</em> Marlene, the Marlene he had asked to marry him, and who left him a pathetic, sobbing mess, had appeared before him and Leah. She looked nearly the same as he remembered, athletic and toned with soft brown hair, and a pretty face that was perhaps a little haughty, but elegant all the same.</p><p>"Hello, Leah," she greeted politely, "and… Boomhauser!"</p><p>He stiffened, and he wondered if Leah felt it as she held onto his arm.</p><p>"Hi, Marlene! You know Boomhauer?"</p><p>He appreciated Leah's ever so slight emphasis on the correct pronunciation of his name.</p><p>"Oh, yes… well, when you told me you lived on Rainey Street and I told you I used to, ah, <em>date</em> someone from there…"</p><p>Leah chuckled. "Wow, I guess we have even more in common than we thought."</p><p>Oh, yeah… they're both into running. But Leah was certainly more mellow and free-spirited, while Marlene was very no-nonsense and analytic. The perfect traits for a lawyer, which he had known she was… He should have known Marlene and Leah worked in the same circles...</p><p>"You two certainly look cute together!" Marlene smiled as she looked them over. "I'm glad you found such a nice girl like Leah, Boomhauer."</p><p>God, this was so awkward.</p><p>Leah and Marlene chatted together for a few minutes while Boomhauer stood uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Marlene. He briefly hoped the building might catch on fire, so he would have an excuse to leave.</p><p>"Well, I better go keep mingling," Marlene sighed, and downed the rest of what was in her champagne flute.</p><p>"It was nice seeing you," Leah waved, "Merry Christmas!"</p><p>"You, too! And you, Boomhauer." She smirked with amused eyes before passing them, disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>He felt himself breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Should we just ignore that?" Leah asked him.</p><p>She was always so in tune with his feelings, and again he felt a rush of appreciation for her.</p><p>"That was one of the ones that ended badly. Badly for me, that is."</p><p>He had briefly told her about Marlene and Katherine before, just the summaries, during one night when they were being open about their past relationships.</p><p>"Want to leave?"</p><p>"I don't mind staying. That whole thing… No big deal."</p><p>Leah now downed the rest of her wine glass.</p><p>"Nah, let's go. My boss saw I was here, so now I look like a good employee for showing up. I did my part."</p><p>They made their way through all of the people, stopping every now and again to say hello to somebody Leah knew. Boomhauer was grateful they didn't run into Marlene again.</p><p>Once they began driving back home, Leah had time to reflect on the evening.</p><p>"I can't believe she called you Boomhauser."</p><p>Boomhauer remembered the night he proposed to Marlene, and even when he was down on one knee she called him the wrong name.</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>Leah scoffed. "You deserve better than that."</p><p>"Hey, I have better. I have you."</p><p>Leah smiled.</p><p>They rode through the quiet of the night, admiring the Christmas lights adorning the houses they passed. Leah was feeling tired, with her head resting back against the seat, her mind on the thought of laying beside Boomhauer under the cozy covers…</p><p>She turned to look at him, watching as the street lights above threw his sharp face into occasional relief.</p><p>"You know how everyone calls you Boomhauer?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"It feels impersonal when I call you that."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>She thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I just feel weird calling you by your last name."</p><p>"Even my mother calls me Boomhauer," he shrugged.</p><p>"Okay," Leah laughed, "But wouldn't you feel the same way calling me Costello all the time?"</p><p>He thought about it. He supposed she had a point.</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>Leah turned away now, again sleepily looking out the window at the Christmas lights.</p><p>He tried to picture her calling him by his first name, something no one else did. Anything she said sounded wonderful, and maybe her calling him something more personal was a good idea…</p><p>They were parked in his driveway now, everything completely dark except for the illumination of the moon hanging above them.</p><p>"Okay," he said.</p><p>She turned to him, dreamy and beautiful. "Hmm?"</p><p>"You can call me Jeffrey, if you want."</p><p>She perked up at that, sitting up alert. "Really?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"If it's going to make you uncomfortable-"</p><p>"It won't. I want you to. Just you…"</p><p>Leah smiled, her sparkling eyes dancing in the moonlight.</p><p>"Okay...Jeffrey."</p><p>He smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Miami Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over a year had passed since Leah first came to Arlen, leaving behind her old life and painful memories. She had never in her wildest dreams considered meeting someone like Boomhauer… and falling deeply in love with him. She hadn't ever thought there could be a person out there whose aura, whose very state of spiritual being, could have complemented hers so perfectly. It was the sort of thing she had only seen between her own parents…</p><p>It was springtime now, and in came the rain and sunshine. The grass was beginning to turn green again, and the leaves on the barren trees were beginning to bud. Leah's flowers were also showing their signs of new life, promising big blooms later in the season.</p><p>Finally her father had come to visit her, much to her delight. He was looking better than he had in years, his skin clear instead of ruddy, the alcohol bloat faded away, and the dazzling smile she always remembered had returned.</p><p>She gave him a house tour which was met with enthusiasm, and the showing of her garden was met with pride. He was pleased that Leah was doing so well for herself, and that she had found her own happiness. He also approved of Boomhauer, which Leah knew he would, but was relieved anyway.</p><p>Soon the beginning of summer was upon them once more. Boomhauer and Leah were planning a trip to Florida to see his parents and celebrate their big wedding anniversary. Even Patch said he was going to be there. Leah was looking forward to finally meeting Boomhauer's family. Boomhauer just hoped Patch wouldn't hit on her; he had no moral compass, considering the whole Katherine thing…</p><p>A little over a week before they were to leave, Boomhauer and his friends stood out in the alley, beers in hand.</p><p>"I can't believe I have a date again," Bill mused, a note of incredulity in his voice.</p><p>"How long's it been since your last one?" asked Hank.</p><p>"Oh… about a year."</p><p>Dale spat out his beer.</p><p>"You haven't gotten laid in a <em>year?</em>"</p><p>Bill shrugged like it was no big deal.</p><p>"If you quit jerking off, you'd develop super powers, you know."</p><p>"Dale," Hank sighed.</p><p>"How'd you meet her?" Boomhauer wondered.</p><p>"I haven't yet. It's sort of a blind date. My buddy at work is setting me up with his sister in law."</p><p>Dale looked skeptical. "What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"That's the thing… Nothing. He showed me a picture of her. And… she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."</p><p>"That's great, Bill," Hank beamed, "I hope your date goes well."</p><p>"I just hope you get laid! Damn… a <em>year?</em>"</p><p>Bill ignored Dale, instead looking off into the sunset, inside his own thoughts.</p><p>Boomhauer hadn't realized how long it had been since Bill went out with someone. Bill always told them about dates he was going on, and once Boomhauer thought about it, the last time Bill mentioned a date was back when he saw that woman from the bowling alley.</p><p>Dang, was that really a year ago? That means it was getting closer to a year when he and Leah started dating…</p><hr/><p>When Boomhauer and Leah were on the plane to Florida, he did his best to prepare her for his family.</p><p>"My dad doesn't say much. It might seem like he doesn't like you, but it's just that he's not a talker. My mother is, though, she talks more than enough for the both of them…"</p><p>"How about your brother?"</p><p>Boomhauer scowled to himself. "He'll probably hit on you. If he bugs you, just let me know and I'll kick his ass."</p><p>Leah laughed. She didn't realize how serious he was.</p><p>"I just hope everybody likes me."</p><p>"Of course they will. You're perfect."</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>They took a car from a ride service to his parents beachside condo. His parents lived in an affluent community, comprised mostly of retirees or high status business people. There was a large, crystal clear pool, a gym, and even small boutiques on the ground floor. The place was swanky, very Miami-chic, but it was a little much for Boomhauer's taste.</p><p>"Wow," Leah looked around the lobby, impressed. "I'm surprised people who made a Texas boy like you moved to a place like this."</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>Suddenly something collided into Boomhauer's back, and then he found himself tugged into a half-Nelson.</p><p>"You dick," he grunted, and elbowed his way out.</p><p>"Nice to see you too!" Patch grinned, pleased to disgruntled his brother. His attention was then drawn to Leah, who was standing to the side in startled amusement.</p><p>"Hey," he smirked, trying to look suave.</p><p>"Hi, Patch."</p><p>"Ah… So you've heard of me!"</p><p>Boomhauer shifted between them and led Leah to the elevator. Patch trotted along behind them, chatting the entire way up to the 5th floor and down the hall to their parent's place.</p><p>"Mom is going nuts knowing you're bringing a girl home," he told Boomhauer, "She won't stop talking about it. And I gotta say, I'm pretty curious myself. Never thought I'd see the day."</p><p>"People can change," Leah said on Boomhauer's behalf.</p><p>When they got to the door, Patch went ahead and led them in, acting as though he lived there.</p><p>The home was overwhelmingly gorgeous, with high ceilings and big windows, giving them a bright view of the ocean. Everything was sleek and contemporary, bright whites or soft neutrals. It looked like something that would be on a fancy homes show, or in a travel magazine.</p><p>"Oh, you're here!" his mother exclaimed, and rushed over to hug him tightly. She pulled back to look him over, and clearly seemed to approve, as she began nodding fervently.</p><p>"And you're Leah! My, look at you!" Leah was also grabbed into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you."</p><p>"Thank you so much for having me," Leah beamed, "You have such a beautiful home."</p><p>"Of course, oh I'm so glad you're here. We've heard, well, nothing about you. You know how Boomhauer is."</p><p>She and Leah trailed away with their conversations while Boomhauer's mother gave her the home tour. Boomhauer opened the enormous stainless steel fridge to fetch a beer. No Alamo this far away from Texas, unfortunately, but whatever this was would have to do.</p><p>His mother and Leah went out on the balcony with his father. Occasionally some of what they were saying sailed inside on the ocean breeze.</p><p>Patch leaned against the white marble countertop with a beer of his own.</p><p>"She's cute," Patch told Boomhauer. He was looking out towards the balcony where Leah stood, her floral sundress swaying with the salty air.</p><p>"Don't get any ideas."</p><p>"Hey, what kind of guy do you think I am?"</p><p>Boomhauer gave him a dark look.</p><p>"You're still sore about Katherine, aren't you? You hadn't dated her in almost twenty years by that point!"</p><p>"I didn't realize there was a statute of limitations on sibling solidarity."</p><p>"Come on," Patch chuckled, "Can't we move past it?"</p><p>Though his tone was playful, his eyes were pleading.</p><p>Boomhauer sighed. He didn't care anymore.</p><p>He extended his hand and Patch shook it, then pulled him into a back clapping hug.</p><p>"My brother!"</p><p>"Yeah, okay, just keep it tame with her, alright?" He jerked his head to the balcony.</p><p>"I'd never try to bang my future sister in law."</p><p>Always so crude.</p><p>Leah was having a lovely time with Boomhauer's parents, who were deeply invested in everything she had to say. Her hometown, her hobbies, her career, everything was treated as though she was the most interesting person they had ever met. She attributed it to their lack of meeting very many of Boomhauer's girlfriends.</p><p>Later at dinner they all gathered together at the glass top dining table. Boomhauer's mother made a vegan dish which was incredibly delicious.</p><p>"So, how long have you two been together?" she wondered.</p><p>"Almost a year now," Leah answered.</p><p>"Oh my, that long? Boomhauer, why did you never mention her sooner?"</p><p>He shrugged and continued eating.</p><p>"Well, his father and I are very happy to have you here," she smiled warmly at Leah. "I never thought I'd live to see my baby bring a serious girlfriend home…"</p><p>"What about me?" Patch huffed.</p><p>"If only you could get one to stick," she tisked.</p><p>Patch rolled his eyes.</p><p>Their mother put her fork down and sat up primly. "Now, Leah, I have to ask, have you given any thought to having children?"</p><p>Boomhauer choked on his food. "<em>Mom!</em>"</p><p>"I'm not getting any younger. I dearly wish to hold a grand baby of my own someday…"</p><p>"Can't you just hold Nadine's kid or something?" Patch asked. Boomhauer appreciated his show of support.</p><p>"Holding my niece's baby isn't the same thing. And besides, I want to have a sweet little grand baby with Boomhauer's cute little ears."</p><p>Boomhauer groaned and Leah giggled behind her hand.</p><p>"Give the kids a break," Boomhauer's dad spoke up.</p><p>His mother sighed. "Fine, fine…"</p><p>She was going to have to live with the fact that she would never be a grandmother. Boomhauer knew Patch didn't want kids either, just as much as he didn't. Good thing, too, considering how childish and irresponsible he was.</p><p>Later that night, Boomhauer and Leah retired to the guest bedroom when it was nearing time for bed. Boomhauer watched Leah as she undressed, the view of the moonlit ocean behind her, and he was once again struck with awe of how beautiful she was.</p><p>"I really like your family," she told him, changing into her sleepwear, "I hope I made a good impression on them."</p><p>"Of course you did. You made my dad laugh, which isn't easy to do. My mom loves you. You see how outspoken she is… If she didn't like you, she certainly wouldn't mince words about it. And Patch, well… yeah."</p><p>He'd prefer it if Patch didn't like her, but it couldn't be helped.</p><p>Leah smiled. "They're all very sweet. I'm having a really nice time here."</p><p>"I'm sorry about earlier, with my mom at dinner. She, uh… Well, she gets like that."</p><p>"Oh, it's fine. I thought it was funny! And you put up with my dad's third degree, so this was nothing."</p><p>Leah came to bed, shifting around next to him under the downy duvet.</p><p>"She won't accept that Patch and I don't want kids. She used to grill us for years over it, though lately she's just started letting up. But bringing you home is going to get her going again." He sighed, knowing full well that he will never hear the end of it.</p><p>"Maybe you could get a puppy instead?"</p><p>"Well, I do have my koi pond. They can be her grandkids. Grandfish."</p><p>Leah laughed and cuddled closer, gazing sweetly up at him. Boomhauer looked down upon her pretty face, into her captivating eyes…</p><p>"You don't want kids either, right?"</p><p>"I told you before, it doesn't matter to me."</p><p>"Yeah, but… just making sure you haven't changed your mind," he mumbled.</p><p>"I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you," she assured him. "Besides, I have my step-fish."</p><p>Boomhauer smiled. He was very grateful they were both on the same page…</p><p>The next day was his parents' anniversary party. It was hosted in huge reception room on the ground floor of a gorgeous hotel. It began during the mid afternoon, when the sun was still high, which brightly lit the party room.</p><p>Caterers supplied the food, and the bar was, of course, open, much to the delight of Boomhauer and Patch. The pair of them hung around beside it, drinking beers and watching the party guests.</p><p>Leah was some distance away, chatting with Boomhauer's younger cousin Nadine. He was certain the two of them would hit it off well; Nadine was big into nature and living eco-consciously like Leah was. Looks like Nadine didn't bring her new baby this time, now his poor mother wouldn't get her baby holding fix.</p><p>"Think you might marry her?" Patch asked. He nodded to where Leah was chatting animatedly with Nadine.</p><p>Boomhauer's first response was going to be "No," but he stopped himself. Why not? He loved her. He couldn't imagine his life without her.</p><p>"I mean, maybe? I don't need papers to prove myself to her, but I do want to be with her for as long as I can…" He felt corny saying "forever," but that's what he meant.</p><p>"Yeah, I felt like that once," Patch nodded, speaking as though he were older and wiser, "But I guess I couldn't fool myself. I like pussy too much."</p><p>Boomhauer groaned, but he understood where his brother was coming from...sorta.</p><p>"I guess I was getting tired of sleeping around. It's really nice to come home to the same person now. I didn't think I'd ever feel this way. So, maybe you'll feel like this some day, too."</p><p>"I doubt it. But I'm happy for you."</p><p>Patch raised his beer to Boomhauer, who clinked his beer against it.</p><p>Their mother turned on a microphone and stood at the head of the room next to their father.</p><p>"Thank you everybody for coming to celebrate with us! It's so great getting to enjoy our special day with you all. And we want to thank our boys, Boomhauer and Patrick, for making us so proud about the men they grew up to be. And we want to extend a warm welcome to Boomhauer's special girlfriend, Leah, who is so wonderful and lovely and we are so glad to have her here! And who knows… Maybe next time we all get together again will be for a wedding!"</p><p>Everybody clapped and cheered. Leah blushed but smiled good naturedly, while Boomhauer shook his head in annoyance. His mother always had to do shit like that.</p><p>His father grabbed the microphone from her and said, "Remember, folks, it's an open bar. Here's to another forty years!"</p><p>During the following round of raucous applause, Leah slid through the mass of people and back to where Boomhauer was standing.</p><p>"Sorry about that," he sighed.</p><p>"Oh, it's fine." Leah grinned and grabbed a cocktail from the bar. "I don't get embarrassed <em>that</em> easily."</p><p>As nightfall moved in, the music turned from light and pleasant to something more up-tempo. Most of the guests were dancing, or drinking enough to want to dance once the alcohol kicked in. Nadine and some other cousin of theirs grabbed Leah and they went out to the dance floor.</p><p>It was nice that Leah could just go off and enjoy herself without him like that. He preferred hanging back and drinking quietly, which he did for quite some time. The occasional cousin or aunt or uncle would come talk to him for a moment, and his grandmother came up to him for a hug goodbye before she left for her hotel room for the night.</p><p>A slow song came on and the lights dimmed. He hardly noticed couples breaking off to dance together when Leah appeared at his side, pulling his hand and smiling coyly.</p><p>He tossed back the rest of his whiskey and followed her into the crowd. His parents were dancing together nearby, gazing as lovingly into each other's eyes as they ever did. Patch ordered another whiskey, alone.</p><p>Leah put her hands on Boomhauer's shoulders while he held her waist. He was pretty buzzed by now, sure, but his thoughts of her always stayed clear and steady. She was so beautiful, so enticing, and when she kissed him gently, there on the dance floor, he wondered if he could love her even more than he did at that moment.</p><p>He had never given much thought to marriage, but now, well, it wasn't the worst idea in the world. Maybe someday she would be his wife…</p><p>Leah Boomhauer. The very thought of it made him grin, like it was such a lovely thought it was almost a little amusing.</p><p>"What?" Leah asked, matching his smile.</p><p>"Nothing… Just thinking about how much I love you."</p><p>"Oh, is that all?" she teased.</p><p>He pulled her closer and kissed her again.</p><p>"I can't wait until we go home to Arlen."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>He growled something in her ear that made her body surge with desirous heat.</p><p>"There's got to be a closet or something around here…" she suggested. He felt her fingertips graze at the back of his neck as she bit her lip.</p><p>He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hand and quickly they scurried from the reception room, passing by guests who were hopefully too drunk or too tired to notice them.</p><p>It was late at night, leaving most of the hotel deserted and dimly lit. They ducked down an adjacent hallway, giggling and whispering while they jiggled every door handle they saw. Leah kept nipping at his neck or grabbing at the front of his pants every time they were met with a lock. He was half crazed with desire by the time they finally found an unlocked stock room, and all but yanked her inside behind him…</p><p>Later they emerged, after having smoothed out their hair and clothes, and peeked discreetly down each end of the hallway before casually ambling out. Apparently they weren't the only ones with the same idea… Striding out of a supply closet in another hallway was Patch, looking smug, and a caterer girl, looking nervous when she saw them approaching.</p><p>Patch tipped a nod to his brother. It was amazing to Boomhauer that used to be his lifestyle, too… and that he didn't miss it at all. All that was ever on his mind now was Leah.</p><p>Spending the weekend in Florida with Leah and his family was fun, but he was ready to get back to Texas. He truly felt more at home there, more comfortable, and he had a real craving for a can of Alamo and the backdrop of the alley. He also had to admit he missed his friends, and wondered what they were up to while he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Something About Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill and his date seemed to have really hit it off and had seen each other several more times as the summer went on. Bill was incredibly smitten, and not in his usual blindly obsessive way...Boomhauer could really see something was different about this girl with the way Bill spoke of her.</p><p>"She's so smart, and funny, and-"</p><p>"Pretty?" asked Dale.</p><p>"Beautiful!" Bill smiled dreamily. "And she's always so interested in what I have to say…"</p><p>Hank decided to throw a barbecue, not that he ever needed a reason to grill something, but wanted to use that as an opportunity to invite Bill's new girlfriend over.</p><p>"Please don't embarrass me," pleaded Bill. He was speaking mostly to Dale.</p><p>"You embarrass yourself plenty," he pointed out.</p><p>Hank spoke out in Bill's favor. "He must not be doing too badly if she's been seeing him regularly for the past couple of months."</p><p>"Exactly," Bill nodded, "and I'd like to keep it that way."</p><p>"Bill, I'd never dream of ruining your chance at a long term, fulfilling relationship," Dale said.</p><p>Bill looked at him skeptically. "Need I remind you of Charlene? Where you enlisted John Redcorn into sleeping with her while she was still dating me? While she was still living in my house?"</p><p>Dale waved it off. "The circumstances there were different."</p><p>"I agree with what Bill is getting at," Hank said, "Keep any grand plans or schemes to yourself. Don't say anything to embarrass Bill. Better yet, maybe just stay away from his girlfriend entirely."</p><p>Dale scoffed. "I'm offended that you think so low of me. I'd never try to ruin your happiness, Bill."</p><p>"Thanks, Dale," he smiled.</p><p>Dale nodded and lit up a cigarette.</p><p>Leah was also excited to meet Bill's girlfriend. She, too, could see how different Bill was lately. He was clearly happier, his aura brighter, and he moved with more purpose, and it definitely looked like he was losing weight… Leah was curious to see what his girlfriend was like, if she was so special to Bill that he was changing from the very depths of his being.</p><p>Peggy, Nancy, and Minh sat with Leah at the Hill house the morning of the barbecue. It was a sunny and clear day, perfect for grilling, and perfect for speculating on Bill's love life.</p><p>"I've got to say, Bill has brought around some pretty colorful characters, but for the most part they weren't too bad. He just can't seem to keep anyone around…" Peggy sipped pensively on her cup of coffee.</p><p>"The governor was an interesting one," nodded Nancy, "And so was Reverend Stroup, in a… different way."</p><p>"Kahn still won't get over him dating his mother," Minh told them, shaking her head.</p><p>"Charlene was very pretty," Peggy added, "Shame she cheated on him with John Redcorn, but, well, she's only human and Bill is… Bill."</p><p>Leah tried to say something positive. "Bill is looking much healthier lately. Thinner, happier. Even his aura is less muddied."</p><p>They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I can't attest to the aura aspect, but you're right, he does look less… how he usually does." Peggy switched her focus onto Leah. "Boomhauer looks different, too, you know. I don't think I have ever seen that man smile and I've known him for twenty-five years. But since he's been with you it's like looking at a whole new person."</p><p>"A person who emotes," concurred Minh.</p><p>"Still doesn't talk much, though," Nancy said. "Does he talk more when it's just the two of you?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. He's incredible."</p><p>Peggy smiled warmly. "I knew you two would be good together."</p><p>And she was right…they were good together. It was almost laughable that Leah had to go all the way to Texas to find him. It was too coincidental to be a coincidence… it couldn't have been anything other than cosmic fate.</p><p>The barbecue was kicking off as Hank lit the propane tank. Most of the usual guests had already arrived: the Gribbles, the Souphanousinphones, the Kleinschmidts, Boomhauer and Leah, and of course the Hills. Boomhauer was aggravated to see John Redcorn had shown up after Dale stupidly invited him. He hadn't seen John Redcorn since last year and nearly forgot about him until now. Boomhauer made sure to kiss Leah a few extra times, just in case John Redcorn was looking.</p><p>Bill had arrived to Hank's backyard with his new girlfriend. Boomhauer's eyebrows raised, both from being surprised and impressed. She was very pretty, prettier than he would have expected from Bill, with thick, curly dark hair, big brown eyes, and warm, golden skin. She was on the shorter side, couldn't have been more than five foot even, if not for her heels.</p><p>"Come on," Leah beckoned, and tugged him across the yard.</p><p>Bill looked pleased, even excited, to introduce them.</p><p>"This is Boomhauer and Leah," Bill told his girlfriend.</p><p>"Hi," she beamed, "I'm Mia."</p><p>Boomhauer nodded hello.</p><p>"Hey, our names rhyme!" Leah noticed with excitement.</p><p>Mia grinned. "Yes! I think we're meant to be best friends."</p><p>John Redcorn came up to them now, along with, strangely, Octavio. He was Dale's friend, usually hired to bail Dale out of some harebrained scheme gone wrong.</p><p>Boomhauer noticed Bill didn't exactly rush to introduce Mia to them, but they went ahead and introduced themselves anyway.</p><p>"Hello. I am John Redcorn," he said to Mia, and shook her hand. He then turned to Leah and said, "It's great to see you again."</p><p>Octavio looked Mia over with a glint in his eye. He muttered something in Spanish, to which Mia snapped back a Spanish reply of her own, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Octavio looked amused, but didn't say anything further.</p><p>"Who are you?" Leah asked him.</p><p>He turned to Leah, also looking her over with a smirk. Boomhauer wanted to tear that handlebar mustache off of his face.</p><p>"Octavio. Dale's bodyguard."</p><p>"Bodyguard?"</p><p>"Come on," Bill said to Mia, "You should meet Hank's niece."</p><p>He led her away to where Luanne was sitting with Gracie.</p><p>Boomhauer was thinking up a quick excuse to leave with Leah, but Hank called them all to eat before he needed to.</p><p>Leah and Boomhauer made their plates ended up sitting across from Mia and Bill. Everyone was deeply interested in Mia, and kept peppering her with question after question, all of which she answered amicably.</p><p>"Bill said you're Colombian?" Peggy asked from across the picnic table.</p><p>"Well, my mother is from Colombia. I was born in Texas."</p><p>"How did you and Bill meet?" wondered Nancy.</p><p>"My sister's husband," she smiled sweetly as she looked at Bill, "He set us up on a blind date."</p><p>Leah asked her something, too. "What do you do for fun?"</p><p>"I like hiking, going to the gym, and-"</p><p>"Shit, Bill," Dale laughed, "Have you told her that your idea of an extreme sport is eating a microwaved pizza before it cools down?"</p><p>"Shut up, Dale."</p><p>"And I like painting, too," she finished to Leah.</p><p>The two of them excitedly began discussing their hobbies, like Leah's running and drawing, and Mia's hiking and painting. Boomhauer was pleased they were hitting it off so well. He was even more pleased with how nice Mia seemed, and how she genuinely seemed to like Bill. Bill certainly deserved to be with someone so friendly and sweet, and who was just as infatuated with him as he was with her.</p><p>The girls' conversation turned to Leah's interest in spiritualism and crystal healing.</p><p>"I am a healer myself," John Redcorn chimed in, "I specialize in massage therapy."</p><p>Leah looked intrigued. "You know, massage therapy can overlap with chakra cleansing. Physically working on the specific chakra area can really help with unblocking them."</p><p>"I haven't given thought to chakras in my healing before. You'll have to teach me about them sometime."</p><p>Boomhauer hoped that would never happen.</p><p>The sun was setting, leaving behind a stretch of soft lavender above the tepid air. It was a pleasant evening, peaceful and fun.</p><p>Leah was feeling energetic, from being around her neighbors and from meeting a new friend. Across the yard were Bobby, Joseph, and Connie, who were dancing to music playing on a Bluetooth speaker. Leah felt they had the right idea.</p><p>"Come on, Mia," she beckoned, "Let's go dance!"</p><p>Boomhauer sat at the picnic table with his friends, Alamo beer in hand.</p><p>"Mia seems great, Bill," Hank said heartily.</p><p>"Yes, I'm having trouble finding something wrong with her," Dale mused, rubbing his chin.</p><p>Bill scowled. "Nothing is wrong with her."</p><p>"Well, she's dating you, so…"</p><p>"Dale, I know you think you're being funny, but could you knock it off?" Boomhauer scolded him.</p><p>"He's right, Dale. Try being a little more supportive of your friend for once. Bill has a nice girlfriend, let's be happy about that."</p><p>Dale resigned with a sigh. "Sorry, Bill. I really am happy for you."</p><p>Boomhauer watched with annoyance as Octavio and John Redcorn began talking to Leah and Mia. John Redcorn seemed more interested in talking to Leah, looking as though he were laying on his smoldering Native American charm, which made Boomhauer scowl. Octavio seemed more interested in talking to Mia, even making her laugh, which made Bill scowl.</p><p>Bill spoke quietly, still giving Octavio a dark look. "That's the worst part… Everybody else."</p><p>"Don't tell me you're jealous of Octavio?" questioned Hank.</p><p>"No. I mean, not really. It's not him, per se, it's anyone…"</p><p>Hank tried to reassure him. "Hey, you're a great guy, Bill. Mia can see that. You have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"I hope not. I haven't been this happy in a long time… Maybe even my whole life. I know I've only known her for a couple of months, but she's really special to me…"</p><p>"I'll drink to that," Boomhauer said, and raised his can of beer. Hank, Dale, and Bill raised theirs and clinked them all together.</p><p>"What are you guys toasting to?" Leah asked. She and Mia had returned to the picnic tables, and she slid in beside Boomhauer, gazingly tenderly up at him.</p><p>It was moments like these where he could really feel what was between the two of them, that connection, that energy… and the full weight of how much he loved her would break over him like an ocean wave.</p><p>"Oh, just to how happy we are to have you and Mia here," Hank answered with a grin.</p><p>Peggy and Nancy sat with them now, settling in next to Hank and Dale. John Redcorn and Octavio followed them, but stood beside the table, getting ready to leave.</p><p>"Hank, thank you for allowing me to come to your barbecue," John Redcorn addressed, "I had a very nice time, as always."</p><p>"You're welcome, John Redcorn. We're always glad to have you!"</p><p>"Leah, it was nice seeing you again. Maybe someday the winds of the spirits will cross our paths together again."</p><p>Boomhauer glared at him, but John Redcorn didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"I'm going to make like a fetus and head out," Octavio announced. "Later, gringos."</p><p>"Bye, Octavio," waved Dale.</p><p>Octavio gave Mia one last look before leaving. "Adios," he smirked.</p><p>The now quiet backyard was softly lit by the string of lights hanging above the patio, casting everybody in an ambient glow. They spent much of the evening talking and laughing together. It was a union of neighbors and friends, something Leah had grown to be part of over her life on Rainey Street, and something Mia would hopefully stay to be part of, too.</p><p>Boomhauer saw the way Mia looked at Bill, sparkling eyes full of devotion and affection, and Boomhauer knew that was the same way Leah looked at him…</p><p>So whatever was between Bill and Mia, it had to be something real.</p><hr/><p>Leah and Mia spent a lot of time together over the summer. Mia was spending more and more of her days and nights over at Bill's house, giving her and Leah plenty of opportunity to get together. They liked sitting either in Leah's backyard, or sometimes in Bill's backyard, to draw and paint together, and some mornings Mia had even joined Leah on her run. Mia had great stamina for running; she clearly was just as athletic and outdoorsy as she had mentioned.</p><p>One sunny afternoon they joined together on Bill's patio while Boomhauer, Bill, and the rest of the guys hung around the alley. It was relaxing to sit out in nature, under the warm sunlight, and put pencil to paper and create something new. Leah was sketching out a fox with slender legs and a fluffy tail, bounding through a field of wildflowers. Mia was beginning to map out a series of shapes that would take eventually take the form of people as she kept working on them.</p><p>Leah glanced over and noticed the people in Mia's drawing looked an awful lot like the ones standing along the fence across the alley.</p><p>"Wow, that's so good!"</p><p>"Thanks! I didn't really intend to draw them at first, but looking at them out there all the time gave me inspiration."</p><p>Leah understood what she meant by that. Hank was tall and amiable, Dale was slight and impetuous, Boomhauer was, of course, handsome and reserved...and Bill was different now, changing more as his time with Mia went on. He was thinner than ever, and his jawline was more defined, and he certainly lost much of the sadness he carried within him. Mia was bringing out the best in him, transforming him for the better.</p><p>"You know, it's so great to see how well Bill is doing. I can tell he is very happy with you. His aura is the clearest green I have ever seen of it."</p><p>Mia smiled, still faintly sketching on her paper. "I'm glad you're able to see that. I really like him, a lot. No one has ever treated me so well before..."</p><p>Leah knew what that tone implied.</p><p>"Crappy ex?"</p><p>Mia chuckled. "That obvious, huh? Yeah...I was with him for a long time. He was pretty mean to me. He always put me down and belittled me. Then he cheated on me, which was enough of a wake up call for me to finally leave…"</p><p>"That's horrible, I'm so sorry…"</p><p>"Thank you. But at least it's over now. I'm just so glad I met Bill, I didn't think I would ever be happy again, let alone as happy as he makes me now. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know?"</p><p>"Yes, absolutely...I feel that way about Boomhauer. Well, Jeffrey. I can probably call him that when it's just you."</p><p>"I was wondering if you called him Boomhauer when it's just the two of you," Mia laughed.</p><p>Boomhauer and the other neighbors all really liked Mia. She was nice, she was funny, and she made Bill happy, which was at the top of everyone's lists. It was as if Bill's perpetual raincloud had dissolved and left only sunshine in its place.</p><p>"I like that they're friends," Bill motioned to where Leah and Mia were sitting. "Mia is really becoming part of Rainey Street, isn't she?"</p><p>"That she is," Hank agreed, "You sure picked a good one, Bill."</p><p>"I don't know about that...it's more like she picked me."</p><p>"You've really changed the way you handle relationships. In the past you would rush right in, but with Mia I can tell you're letting things happen organically."</p><p>"Yeah...I'm trying to be the opposite of how I used to be, I guess. I really want this to work."</p><p>"Well, it's working. It's great to see you so happy and taking care of yourself."</p><p>Bill looked pleased to have Hank's notice and approval.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not a fatass anymore!" Dale proclaimed, "But you <em>are</em> still bald, so at least I have that to hold over you."</p><p>Boomhauer watched as Leah and Mia kept talking and laughing together in Bill's backyard. The two of them really seemed to hit it off as friends, which Boomhauer was very grateful for. Peggy, Nancy, and Minh were fine and all, but Mia was less nosy and more humble, which was more Leah's speed. But most of all, he was happy that she made Bill happy. He knew the two of them were meant to be... just like him and Leah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Summer Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer was fading into autumn, bringing in leaves of red and orange and adding a crispness to the air. Boomhauer took Leah on a weekend vacation to Corpus Christi at one of his favorite beach spots. He loved going places with her, and he loved that she found beauty and enjoyment everywhere she went.</p><p>They had been together for a little over a year now. Boomhauer wondered how long their current housing situation was going to last. They spent an equal amount of time at each other's houses, and never spent a night alone. He was beginning to think more about living together, and simplifying the two household ordeal. It was a conversation he was planning on bringing up to her soon.</p><p>Leah was also thinking similarly. She really loved her house and all the improvements, both cosmetic and fundamental, that she had been doing to it. She loved having a space of her own, a testament to her own independence and freedom. But most of all, she loved her garden, a true labor of her love and spirit.</p><p>However, she would also have liked to live in the same house as Boomhauer, and live like a serious couple and not just two people simply dating. But the way things were now worked well for the two of them.</p><p>One morning, after a satisfying morning run around Arlen, Leah and Mia went to their new favorite smoothie shop located uptown. Leah always ordered the grapefruit and flaxseed smoothie, while Mia was partial to the mango and pineapple.</p><p>They sat beside the big front window where the sunlight warmly streamed in. Sipping contentedly on their drinks, they watched as the people walked by outside.</p><p>"So, what are your plans for fall?" Mia asked.</p><p>"Well, Jeffrey's birthday is coming up, and I think we're going to travel somewhere fun to celebrate. And once it starts getting a little colder I have some indoor projects planned. I've been thinking about painting my kitchen cupboards." Leah took a thoughtful sip. "How about you?"</p><p>"I'm going to meet Bill's cousin, Gilbert, soon. And my cousin has been wanting me to go rock climbing with him."</p><p>"Ooh, rock climbing sounds fun!"</p><p>"You should come, too!"</p><p>"I think I might," Leah smiled.</p><p>There was a strange feeling at the back of her mind, or at the base of her spiritual energy. She had been feeling… off lately, but couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was. She felt healthy, work was going smoothly, she and Boomhauer were as happy as always, so what was it?</p><p>A chakra cleanse was in order. Perhaps she was blocked somewhere…</p><p>She and Mia later parted ways, as Mia needed to go home and get her weekly housework done. Leah went back to her own house to work in her garden for a while, hoping it would be meditative enough to settle her nerves.</p><p>Leah kneeled in front of one of her rose bushes and carefully worked on deadheading and grooming. The blooming cycle was waning, therefore she didn't have as much to do as she would in the springtime.</p><p>Boomhauer appeared from the alley, happy to see her like he always was.</p><p>"Hey," he smiled. "Have a good day with Mia?"</p><p>"Oh yes, after our run we went to our smoothie shop. And now I think we're going rock climbing soon."</p><p>She stood and brushed the dirt from her knees, and Boomhauer kissed her hello.</p><p>"I have an idea for where we should go for my birthday," he grinned, looking very excited.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"I was thinking… Vegas?"</p><p>He looked thrilled, like he was dearly looking forward to it, and like he was dearly hoping she matched his enthusiasm. The more she looked at him, at the striking angles of his handsome face, and the more she felt his zealous energy… the more the reality of her strange feeling began sinking in…</p><p>He saw the flash of realization cross her face, and he became concerned. "What's wrong? You don't want to go?"</p><p>"No, I do," she said quickly, "Sorry, I'm just feeling a little, um, tired."</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." She smiled, hoping to look convincing. "Vegas is a great idea. I've never gone before. Can we see a show?"</p><p>"We can do whatever you want," he assured her happily.</p><p>"But it's your birthday!"</p><p>"What I want is what you want," he smiled.</p><p>Leah wondered just how much he would mean that…</p><p>… because she had just suddenly realized that she was pregnant.</p>
<hr/><p>The blue lines on the pregnancy tests were unmistakable. She tried three of them, she had even grabbed the more expensive ones, and they all read the same way.</p><p>She sat numbly on the edge of her bed. She couldn't put together enough thought to plan her next move. All she could do was sit there and wonder where she went wrong.</p><p>The realization that she was going to have to tell him grew, spreading from the depths of her subconscious and into her chest. She knew he wasn't going to be happy. She couldn't blame him. He never wanted a child and she screwed it up…</p><p>She looked out the window to the alley, which was empty under a gray sky. It was breezy yet warm out, surely bringing in rain.</p><p>He must be home if he wasn't out with the guys. She had to go over there and break the news. The very thought sent her nerves pattering frantically across her body. But she had to assure herself it wasn't going to be that bad. He might not be happy, but surely he wouldn't be angry. They would figure it out together, and he would still love her, he would always love her…</p><p>Right?</p><p>She hurried down the sidewalk, past Bill's house and over to Boomhauer's. The sky was even darker now, the wind stronger. She could feel the tension of the impending storm in the air.</p><p>She felt ill as she came to the door, but tried to breathe through it. It was going to be all right…</p><p>"Hey," Boomhauer greeted, grinning widely. "Come in, I've been looking up hotels we can stay at when we go to Vegas."</p><p>She gave a small smile and shuffled into his house. Stiffly she sat on the edge of the couch, her hands clutched into fists on her lap.</p><p>Boomhauer hadn't noticed her tension, instead he rambled on about the plans he had for their upcoming trip. He seemed so happy, smiling with gleaming eyes. Leah couldn't seem to find a good opportunity to tell him how badly she messed things up for him…</p><p>Eventually he realized she wasn't sharing his excitement like she usually did. She was acting off, even nervous… It made him feel nervous, too.</p><p>He sat beside her and put a comforting hand on her back.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>She couldn't seem to say it. The words wouldn't form into anything real.</p><p>"Leah?"</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>The words seemed to loudly echo in the ensuing silence.</p><p>After a moment he asked, "Are… you serious?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>After another moment he withdrew his hand. She suddenly felt cold.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>His tone was unreadable. Not the best sign…</p><p>"I'm not sure. I think some of the things I've been eating lately interacted with my birth control. The stuff in the smoothies I've been getting all the time."</p><p>"And you didn't know that would happen?" he snapped, "You didn't bother to check first?"</p><p>Harsh, but fair...</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>He stood up and began pacing restlessly, like a caged jaguar. Leah waited nervously for him to say something else.</p><p>"I told you I didn't want kids."</p><p>"It was an accident."</p><p>"But it was <em>your</em> responsibility-"</p><p>"I <em>know-</em>"</p><p>"Alright then, so what are you going to do about it?"</p><p>She blinked. "What?"</p><p>"I don't want it."</p><p>Abruptly she stood, her shame flaring into anger.</p><p>"Don't you dare tell me to get an-"</p><p>"I'm not telling you anything." He stopped in front of her, looking flatly down into her hardened eyes.</p><p>She didn't recognize him. This wasn't the Jeffrey she knew, the kind and gentle person she fell in love with… This person was cruel and unfeeling.</p><p>"I'm sorry I messed up, okay? But it's happening whether you like it or not."</p><p>"I told you, I don't want it. I never wanted a kid. I was always very clear on that."</p><p>"So, what? You're done with me now?"</p><p>Boomhauer said nothing.</p><p>Leah wiped a tear away and rushed to leave. The door slammed behind her right as a clap of thunder rumbled overhead.</p>
<hr/><p>He hardly slept at all. Any sleep he did fall into was fitful and troubled.</p><p>He hadn't texted or called her, and she didn't text or call him. He knew he was being hard on her. He knew it was an accident. But, fuck, now his life was ruined. He never wanted this.</p><p>When he shuffled out to the alley, he resolved to not tell anybody Leah was pregnant. They would all give him a hard time about it. Dale would make fun of him, Hank would scold him for upsetting Leah, and Bill, well, who the hell knows what Bill would do these days. He was too wrapped up in his girlfriend to really mind what was going on with anyone else.</p><p>Boomhauer grabbed a beer and settled in beside his friends. He saw that Leah's car was gone and he wondered where she was…</p><p>"Rough night?" Hank asked him.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You're, uh, going through that beer awfully fast."</p><p>Huh… So he was. He drained the last of it and reached for another.</p><p>"Gilbert is coming over to meet Mia soon," Bill said excitedly. He and his cousin had reconnected recently, and apparently his cousin was much nicer now than he used to be.</p><p>The other three talked while Boomhauer was lost in thought. He was on top of the world barely twenty four hours ago, and now it was all a disaster. He couldn't imagine himself as a parent, and he didn't want to. And the thought that Leah, wherever she was, had a baby inside of her right now, was so strange and daunting to comprehend. Why did this have to happen?...</p><p>"Boomhauer," Bill said suddenly, breaking him from his mind, "Is everything okay?"</p><p>He hardly noticed finishing his second beer already. And he had a strong desire for a third.</p><p>"Where's Leah?" asked Dale.</p><p>"Don't know."</p><p>"Did you break up?"</p><p>Boomhauer wasn't sure how to answer that. Did they break up? Should they break up? He tried to imagine his life without her. It seemed like it would be a very dark place. But having a baby… no. He couldn't think of anything worse than that.</p><p>"Well," Hank began, eyeing Boomhauer bolting through his third beer, "I hope you and Leah are doing alright."</p><p>"We're fine."</p><p>Hank rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, okay then…"</p><p>He felt so… resentful. She ruined such a wonderful thing between them. They were so happy with the way things were, going wherever they pleased, traveling whenever they wanted, spending time together with just the two of them… all that would be gone now.</p><p>His mind was a swirl of different, conflicting thoughts. Would he leave her? Would she leave him? What if she met someone else, someone who would actually be happy to raise a child…?</p><p><em>his </em>child…</p><p>Two thoughts kept floating above all others: the tears he drew from her beautiful eyes, and how much he loved her. How could he have done that to her?</p><p>He spiraled down into a deeper hole of shadowed thoughts. He wanted to talk to her and get it figured out… The exact thing she was trying to do last night.</p><p>The day went by and Leah still hadn't come home. She hadn't tried to contact him, either. He decided to call her. He was feeling a bit drunk but his mind was at least clear enough to ask her when he'd see her again.</p><p>His friends were getting ready to go off and do their own things for a while. Hank again asked Boomhauer if he was okay, and if he needed help getting home.</p><p>"I'm alright. Thanks, Hank."</p><p>Hank was a good friend. Truly good. Not like him, a piece of shit…</p><p>He went home, alone, and sat on his couch to call Leah. Every passing ring of the phone made his stomach sink further and further down.</p><p>"Hi, you've reached Leah, please leave your na-"</p><p>Voicemail. He hung up.</p><p>Hopefully she was okay, wherever she was.</p><p>He slid away into a restless sleep…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. You're the One I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah was in Oklahoma, after having driven through the night, and was sitting at her father's little kitchen table. It was bright and sunny outside, the light gleamed off the white walls and shiny appliances, a direct contrast to the dreariness she felt inside herself.</p><p>But her father was positively elated, grinning from ear to ear, even singing as he cooked the two of them breakfast. He had just finished a jaunty rendition of "Oh, What a Beautiful Morning" while he flipped a stack of vegan pancakes. Coming from a bearded, robust man like her father, the effect was rather funny.</p><p>It had been years since she had seen him like this, and with an aura so clear and strong; She nearly felt like crying out of happiness</p><p>"What's got you so cheerful?" she asked him, with a smile she couldn't help.</p><p>"Can't a dad be happy to see his daughter?"</p><p>"Of course, but I know there's more to it than just me."</p><p>He set the pancakes on the table and settled in across from her. He drizzled syrup on top of his own plate of pancakes, looking thoughtful.</p><p>"There's nothing I love more in this world than you," he said, "Or Michael, or Simon, or your mom…"</p><p>Leah wasn't exactly sure what he meant. She began eating her pancakes, which were nothing short of heavenly. Her father was a fantastic cook.</p><p>"Leah, I…" he began, but trailed off. He looked down at his plate, seemingly thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He took in a deep breath. "I met someone."</p><p>It didn't register at first, probably because she had gotten so used to how lonely and miserable he had become, him going out and meeting someone hadn't crossed into the realm of possibility.</p><p>"You- wait, really?"</p><p>"Yes… I've been reading a lot of books lately, so I've been frequenting a bookstore downtown. She- Jillian, works there. We've really gotten to talking and, well, we've gone out a few times…"</p><p>Leah sat in shock.</p><p>"So it's going well?" she managed to say.</p><p>He nodded. "Really well. I'm, well, I'm happier than I've been in years, since… you know. But I still love your mom, I'll always love her, and Jillian understands that." He rushed it out quickly, hoping for Leah to hear it all before she were to make a judgment.</p><p>He looked relieved when she broke into a grin of her own.</p><p>"That's wonderful!"</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Of course! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"</p><p>He started smiling again. "I'm really glad you feel that way. I felt guilty for… moving on. But I'm not really <em>moving on</em>; Jillian is just a different part of my life."</p><p>"Dad, you don't have to explain yourself to me! I get it. I'm just so glad you're happy. It's okay to be happy. It's about time you were able to see that."</p><p>"Thank you, Peanut." He smiled again. "Once she and I keep dating more, I'd love for you to meet her. I really think you two would get along."</p><p>"She sounds amazing so far. Anybody who can get you to sing has got to be pretty special."</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>"So, where's Boomhauer? Couldn't make the trip?"</p><p>She felt the cloud of sorrow roll back over her temporary joy.</p><p>"Not this time."</p><p>"Ah, too bad."</p><p>They continued eating together, and the conversation turned back to other, happier things. She didn't want to think about Boomhauer anymore. She spent hours thinking about him on her drive to her father's, about how angry he was, and how cold and unforgiving… She was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. She almost forgot their fight was about the baby she was carrying, which added an entirely new layer of exhaustion and anxiety.</p><p>Leah spent some quality time with her father. He suggested they stop at some breweries, but she made up an excuse as to why she didn't feel like going this time. She said she was still feeling too tired from her drive, which was true, but the real reason was the baby.</p><p>Later that afternoon, Leah heard her phone ring and she looked at the screen. She debated sending Boomhauer straight to voicemail, but decided to let him linger.</p><p>She felt a little guilty afterwards… Maybe he was calling to apologize. But maybe he was calling to break up with her officially. She wasn't sure where they stood on that, or where she wanted them to stand. Boomhauer's reaction was so unlike him, and she still felt so hurt by it…</p><p>Leah visited Michael, Angela, and her nephews for a while before heading back to her father's. Simon was out God knows where, but she hoped to see him tomorrow at least.</p><p>It was later now, past dinner time, and the sky was fully dark. Leah and her father were watching TV together when her phone rang again.</p><p>"I'm going to take this in the other room," she told her dad, and shut herself in the guest room down the hall.</p><p>She answered the phone but said nothing.</p><p>"... Leah?"</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hey. Where are you?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You've been gone all day."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>She wanted to hear him say he missed her and he wanted to see her again...</p><p>"So I wondered where you went."</p><p>"I'm in Oklahoma."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She didn't respond.</p><p>"What are you doing there?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"Leah, no games, please? Why did you go all the way up there?"</p><p>"I didn't want to bother you anymore."</p><p>"Leah."</p><p>"I mean it. You were so mean to me and I'm scared and alone. I had to go somewhere I'd feel safe."</p><p>"You're safe here."</p><p>"Am I? You were telling me you didn't want the baby, even insinuating I-"</p><p>"I didn't insinuate anything!"</p><p>"And you were blaming me for getting pregnant, like it was all my fault. It was an accident, okay? I feel like shit enough as it is."</p><p>"I know. It was wrong of me to blame you. I was just in shock…"</p><p>"Alright, well, again, the baby <em>is</em> coming. What do you want to do?"</p><p>She heard him sigh, long and drawn out.</p><p>"I don't want to be a parent."</p><p>Leah closed her eyes and two tears rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" he asked.</p><p>"I might stay here."</p><p>"In Oklahoma?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"For how long?"</p><p>"Forever, I guess."</p><p>"Wait, you're moving back?"</p><p>"I can't stay on Rainey Street. I can't stay in Arlen."</p><p>"Leah…"</p><p>"Are we breaking up?"</p><p>A beat of silence, the air between them charged with static.</p><p>"I don't want to… "</p><p>"So then I raise the baby alone but you're still my boyfriend? Is that what you think will happen?"</p><p>He sighed again.</p><p>"No. I want to be with you, Leah, but I don't want a baby."</p><p>Leah took a moment to breathe and steady her tearfully cracking voice.</p><p>"Well, I'm having the baby. So I guess this is goodbye."</p><p>"Leah," he pleaded.</p><p>Cold and informal, she said, "Bye, Boomhauer."</p><p>The call clicked off, and Boomhauer was left to lay alone in the sharp stillness of his bedroom.</p><p>He lost her. The love of his life…</p><p>Did he have to say he wanted to have the baby and be a father to it? He didn't want to lie…</p><p>But he thought of Leah, and how much he loved her, and how much he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and he wondered… Would having a baby with her really be that bad?</p><p>He laid in the darkness on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in tumultuous thought. He didn't know what he thought anymore. But one thing he did know was that he really made a mess of things, and really hurt Leah in the process. And now she didn't want to see him anymore…</p><p>He heard an airplane passing overhead.</p><p>He wished he was on it.</p>
<hr/><p>"No offense, Boomhauer, but you look like shit."</p><p>Hank and Bill nodded in agreement with Dale. They all stood out in the alley while the morning sun warmed the dewy grass.</p><p>Boomhauer knew it was true. He was wearing the same wrinkled, disheveled clothes as yesterday, his boots weren't even tied, his hair was a mess, and he had a scruffy five o'clock shadow darkening his jaw.</p><p>But he didn't care. He couldn't care about anything. Nothing except for Leah, and she had left him, and he deserved it.</p><p>"So, uh, I guess Leah called Peggy to ask her to water her plants," Hank said carefully.</p><p>Boomhauer stared glumly at the pavement.</p><p>"What happened?" Bill asked him.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"He looks worse than he did when Marlene-"</p><p>Hank threw Dale a pointed look, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>"What happened, Boomhauer?" Bill asked again. "We want to help you."</p><p>It was a moment of sullen quietude, save for the occasional bird chirp in the distant trees, before Boomhauer finally spoke.</p><p>"I fucked up."</p><p>"Can you fix it?"</p><p>He shrugged. He really didn't know.</p><p>"You want her back, right?"</p><p>That was the one thing he did know.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well? Go get her!"</p><p>Boomhauer looked at Bill, at his eager, hopeful face. Bill didn't understand. There was nothing left for Boomhauer to go get anymore…</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Have you tried?"</p><p>Boomhauer shook his head and looked down again.</p><p>"If you love her, you need to try."</p><p>"I <em>do</em> love her."</p><p>He loved her, everything about her, all of her…</p><p>"You know what you need to do," Hank said.</p><p>Hank was right… he did know.</p><p>He needed to see her. He needed to see her face and look into her eyes when he talked to her again.</p><p>He needed to go to Oklahoma.</p>
<hr/><p>Leah's father left for work, but not before thoroughly inquiring if she prefer he stayed home with her.</p><p>"No, I'll be fine. I'll just hang out for the day."</p><p>"Alright," he smiled. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head before he left.</p><p>He didn't seem to suspect there was anything going on with her, or else he didn't let on if he did. Just as well, considering Leah didn't feel like talking about it, anyway…</p><p>She was torn to shreds inside. She had to break up with who she truly believed was her soul mate, and now she was so alone, a deserted island in an ocean of sorrow.</p><p>And, on top of it all, she was going to have a baby.</p><p>It was an unnerving thought, knowing there was a life growing inside of her. It was something she never accounted for, never planned on experiencing…</p><p>She wished she had someone to talk to. She considered calling Mia, or even Peggy, but she didn't want to saddle other people with a heavy burden like this. Instead she told no one, deciding to keep it to herself. By the time she started showing, she'd probably moved back in Oklahoma, anyway…</p><p>She hated the idea of leaving Arlen, of leaving Rainey Street, but she couldn't bear to see Boomhauer ever again. It would be too painful, the constant reminder of what she had, and what could have been.</p><p>Most of the day was spent crying. A piece of her heart was gouged out, after all. She was so hurt by the way he acted and the things he said, and she was so disappointed that things had to happen the way they did. She made a mistake and now she was paying for it, and it just had to come with the worst outcome possible.</p><p>But try as she might, she couldn't keep the thoughts of Boomhauer out of her mind. He was always there, the angles of his handsome face, the softness of his smile… She ached for him, even just to see him one last time.</p><p>When her father's doorbell rang later that afternoon, she thought nothing of it. Could be one of his friends, the delivery guy, maybe a girl scout selling cookies. She looked puffy eyed and bedraggled, her braid was coming undone, but she answered the door anyway.</p><p>Her look of indifference quickly changed to that of shock and surprise.</p><p>She could hardly believe it… Boomhauer, all the way here in Oklahoma City?</p><p>He looked nervous and jittery, standing there on the porch, like he was afraid of what her reaction was going to be.</p><p>"Hey," he said cautiously. He gazed longingly upon her, having gone days without seeing her, never growing tired of how beautiful she was.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Her tone was that of surprise and disbelief. Boomhauer was feeling a little less wary now, as he was expecting to be met with anger.</p><p>"I had to see you."</p><p>"You drove all this way?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>Leah stood frozen, still stricken with skeptical wonderment. He drove five and a half hours just to see her… that had to mean something.</p><p>"Let's sit out here," she finally said, and motioned to swing hanging from the porch ceiling.</p><p>She accidentally brushed against his arm when she crossed over the threshold and it nearly took her breath away. She really missed him, and missed being close to him, and her emotions were so close to the surface which made even the littlest things magnify.</p><p>They sat together, with a sizeable space between them.</p><p>"I can't believe you drove all this way."</p><p>"It was nothing. I'd drive a thousand miles to see you."</p><p>She felt tears beginning to brim, but choked them down with a steadying breath.</p><p>"I missed you," he said softly.</p><p>Her chest was tightening as she fought back the urge to cry again.</p><p>"I missed you, too."</p><p>She couldn't trust herself to look at him. But he looked over at her, at the softness of her beautiful face, and at the sadness tugging at the corners of her eyes. He desperately wanted to reach out to her, to touch her, to hold her, but he held himself back.</p><p>"Leah," he lamented, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>He hesitated. He knew she wanted to hear him say it.</p><p>"For how I acted. I blew up at you when I should have been there for you. I let you walk away upset. I let you leave…"</p><p>She wiped at her eyes, still not looking at him. She had to keep it together.</p><p>"I'm sorry, too," she sniffed.</p><p>"What for? I blamed everything on you, but you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so ashamed of myself."</p><p>"I should have been more careful-"</p><p>"No, Leah, it was an accident. I was an asshole to make you think anything was your fault. Things happen. I should have remembered that."</p><p>She turned to look at him now, her sad eyes meeting his remorseful ones. She saw him start to reach over to her, to wipe her tears away, but he stopped and let his hand drop back beside him.</p><p>"I know you don't want kids. I just don't know what I can do to compromise."</p><p>He drew in a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>"I want to try."</p><p>She blinked, and the wetness broke from under her lashes and spilled down her cheeks.</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>He nodded, and slid closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into his touch, feeling secure at last.</p><p>"I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared. But I love you… so I'll try."</p><p>The dam had broken and she began crying. She buried her face into his chest, dampening his shirt with tears. He held her in a tight embrace, feeling himself start to cry along with her.</p><p>"I'm scared, too." Her words were muffled into his chest.</p><p>He lifted her away from him slightly so he could look into her eyes.</p><p>"I'm always going to be here. For both of you… Okay?"</p><p>She nodded and took in a breath before drying her tears.</p><p>"I'm scared, but… kind of excited, too." She said it a somewhat nervously, as she was a little afraid to admit that to him.</p><p>Boomhauer wasn't sure if he shared her feelings on that… The thought of having a baby, a real human being, and taking care of it for, well, at least eighteen years… It was hard to wrap his head around.</p><p>But, knowing he was with Leah again, back where he belonged, and they would be doing it together… well, it didn't sound <em>too</em> terrible.</p><p>They sat together on the porch swing, Boomhauer's arm around Leah's shoulders, and they watched as the sun began to set. They both felt at peace again, having found each other once more.</p><p>"Have you told anyone?" Leah asked.</p><p>"No. Have you?"</p><p>"Not yet. It's probably better to wait a while."</p><p>Boomhauer wondered how everyone would react to news like this. His friends would give him shit for it, of course. And, boy, his mother was going to flip…</p><p>"I've never been to Oklahoma City before," Boomhauer told her. His drive through the city wasn't half bad. It looked like a fun place to explore.</p><p>"Oh, I'll have to take you around! Maybe tomorrow? Or are you leaving tonight?"</p><p>She looked at him hopefully, wishing he would stay.</p><p>"I'm not leaving," he said with an assuring smile, "Let's spend the day together tomorrow. You can show me your old stomping grounds."</p><p>She chuckled. It felt good to laugh again, even if it was small.</p><p>"Can we still go to Vegas?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course, but, um, are you allowed to fly?"</p><p>"Well yeah, I'm pregnant, not a leper."</p><p>He chuckled now, and nudged her playfully. "You know what I mean. Is it okay for the baby?"</p><p>His concern was endearing. He really was starting to care…</p><p>"It should be fine. And I made a doctor's appointment for next week, so we can ask then, if you want to come with me…"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>The next day she took him around to some of her favorite places, and places that had significant meaning to her. They had breakfast at her favorite diner, drove by her old high school, went to a folksy art gallery, walked through a nature center, and much more. It was a full day, and very fun. Leah was pleased to share a different part of her life with Boomhauer, and he was happy to learn a little more about her.</p><p>The sun was getting low as they were returning back to her father's house. They were going to say goodbye to him before driving through the evening back to Arlen.</p><p>They passed a cemetery of marble headstones lined across large banks of rolling grass, and shaded by thick, tall trees. Leah looked dismally out the window.</p><p>"My mother is buried there," she murmured.</p><p>"Oh?" He followed her gaze to the cemetery. "Do you want to go?"</p><p>"No," she said quickly. "I haven't gone since her funeral. I can't bring myself to see it again."</p><p>Boomhauer reached across and held the hand she was resting on her lap.</p><p>"I'm so homesick," she told him, once they were farther past the cemetery.</p><p>"For Arlen?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after they returned to Arlen, Boomhauer stood happily in the alley, not even bothering to suppress his smile.</p><p>"You're looking much better today, Boomhauer," Hank noticed.</p><p>"Did you get her back?" asked Bill.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Dale cheered, "Hooray!" and raised his beer high in the air.</p><p>"Peggy saw her today, and she said Leah looked awfully happy. I'm glad you two got things worked out."</p><p>"Thanks, Hank. And thank you, Bill, for uh, motivating me."</p><p>Bill patted him on the back.</p><p>"You'd do the same for me. Hell, you <em>have</em> done the same for me."</p><p>Boomhauer was incredibly relieved to have Leah back in his life. Even though she was only gone for a couple of days, it felt like a painful eternity. He never wanted to go through that again, and he never wanted to put her through that again, either.</p><p>As the weeks went by, he doted on her, more than he always did. She had begun feeling very nauseous and fatigued from morning sickness, and he did everything he could to comfort her and care for her.</p><p>"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she sighed. She had just gotten done throwing up after a dizzying bout of nausea, as she had done every day for the past week.</p><p>"Like what? All I see is the beautiful mother of my child."</p><p>That brought a small smile to her face before she collapsed in an exhausted heap onto the couch.</p><p>She was beginning to wonder if she would ever feel normal again. She couldn't run, she couldn't do Tai Chi or yoga, everything was too tiring and she felt too ill. But, only a couple of weeks to go, and apparently the morning sickness would drop off. She wished she could sleep until then.</p><p>They were still waiting to tell everyone the news. Neither of them were in any rush. Leah suspected her co-workers might have had some idea, as she was having rough mornings every day at work, but they didn't mention it to her.</p><p>Boomhauer was still nervous about the entire thing. It was almost absurd to imagine that he was going to be a father in the spring. That was only a few months away. He wasn't ready, not at all, but he was trying. He was trying for Leah. If it were anyone else...absolutely not.</p><p>But she was worth it, as difficult as it was…</p><p>Finally Leah reached her second trimester, and was beginning to feel much better. Her energy was back, and she was able to run again. She was feeling rusty, but hoped to reach her old stamina in due time.</p><p>One evening they sat together after work, discussing their days over dinner.</p><p>"I was thinking," she began, "We should announce it in some big way. Maybe have a party and tell them all at once."</p><p>Impassive, he responded, "Alright."</p><p>"Did you want to do something else?"</p><p>"No, that's fine."</p><p>She gave him a discouraged look.</p><p>"I want you to be part of this, too."</p><p>"I am part of it. I liked your idea, so I agreed to it."</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"Alright. But it's your baby too, you know."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"So it's okay to be interested in things regarding the baby."</p><p>"Leah, I <em>am</em> interested."</p><p>She shrugged and looked morosely down at her plate. "You still don't act like it."</p><p>He knew that to be true, because he <em>wasn't</em> entirely interested. He was still more nervous than anything else. But he didn't want her to be upset, or to feel like he wasn't fully present.</p><p>"How do you want me to act?" he asked, genuinely wanting to change.</p><p>"Like I haven't handed you a death sentence."</p><p>He didn't feel as though he treated the situation that badly, but must be he did. He resolved to try and act a little more positive… if that was even possible.</p><p>The following weekend, Leah arranged a typical pool party with food and friends. She invited all of the neighbors to the party, including Luanne and her family, and, of course, Mia. She was excited to announce the news to everyone, and was looking forward to everybody's reactions.</p><p>She told her family a few days beforehand, and Boomhauer told his. His mother screamed and started sobbing, causing his father to wrench the phone from her hand and ask who died.</p><p>"No one. Just… having a baby," mumbled Boomhauer.</p><p>He could hear his mother crying "I'm so happy!" in the background.</p><p>When the day of the pool party came, Mia came over to Leah's house to help her set things up. They both wore short, flowy cover ups over their swimsuits, and their hair was pulled up off from their shoulders.</p><p>"I bought this little kiddie pool for Gracie," Leah showed Mia. She put it under the shade of a tree and filled it with fresh water.</p><p>Mia helped her bring out tables and chairs and fill a cooler with ice.</p><p>"Hank is bringing the grill," Leah said. "I'm glad he likes grilling so much. I'm hardly asking a favor of him when I put him on grill duty."</p><p>Mia stood at the pools edge, watching as the clear water glittered under the sun. "I can't wait to swim!"</p><p>"Me too. It's going to be so much fun!"</p><p>Leah thought about the big announcement she would be making later. Her stomach fluttered with both excitement and nerves. She was excited to share her news with everybody, but also a little nervous about how Boomhauer was still feeling about it all. He was making a true effort to be supportive, but she could tell he still wasn't fully invested in the actual baby itself…</p><p>"Mia, you're my best friend."</p><p>Mia looked surprised at that, but soon her face broke into a smile.</p><p>"You're mine, too."</p><p>Leah was happy to hear that. She was so thankful Mia had come into her life, bringing in laughter and harmony.</p><p>"I'm going to be sharing some big news at the party today, but because you're my best friend, I wanted to tell you first."</p><p>Mia nodded for her to go on.</p><p>"I'm pregnant!"</p><p>And, as a true friend would, Mia jumped up with joy and cheered in delight.</p><p>"That's great! Are you excited?"</p><p>"I am, and as time goes on I'm getting more excited. But Jeffrey, well… He never wanted kids. I fucked up my birth control and then this happened. He's still getting used to it, but he's not, you know… happy about it."</p><p>Leah looked distantly out across the gentle waves.</p><p>Mia tried to comfort her. "Well, it's a lot to take in. It's a big adjustment. I think some men take longer to be happy about it because they're not the ones experiencing it."</p><p>"That's true."</p><p>"Don't worry. I know he'll come around. Especially after the baby comes, and then he can actually see it and hold it."</p><p>That thought reassured Leah better than anything else had by that point.</p><p>"Thank you. You're right," she smiled.</p><p>Everybody soon began arriving. Most of them wore swimsuits and carried towels under their arms.</p><p>Boomhauer walked in. He immediately went straight to Leah and kissed her right there in front of everyone. She really appreciated how unafraid he was to show affection to her in public, especially now more than ever.</p><p>"Glad you could make it," she joked.</p><p>"I'd never miss a chance to see you in a bikini."</p><p>Leah looked at him suggestively, and he pulled her closer by her waist. She giggled when he began whispering in her ear, but pushed him away when Peggy and Luanne, who was holding Gracie, came over to talk to her. Mia broke away from Bill and went to visit with them, too.</p><p>Hank had followed in with his grill and began setting it up on Leah's patio. Boomhauer, Dale, and Bill joined him, and they all broke into the cooler of Alamo beer.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Boomhauer heard Bill groan under his breath. He turned to see what the trouble was, only to look at the entrance of both Octavio and John fucking Redcorn. Why has he been sniffing around Rainey Street so often lately?</p><p>"Dale," grumbled Bill, his glare pointed dead on Octavio, "Why the hell is he here?"</p><p>"He and I have a promising business venture to discuss."</p><p>"And John Redcorn?" Boomhauer asked, annoyed.</p><p>Dale shrugged. "He's my friend."</p><p>"It's not your party to invite people to," Bill pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, Leah doesn't mind." He raised his voice and called, "Do you, Leah?"</p><p>Across the yard, she turned away from Peggy and Luanne, and began walking with Mia over to Dale and the others.</p><p>Before they could reach the guys, however, John Redcorn slid in front of them.</p><p>"Leah," he addressed, gracefully and respectably, "I hope you don't mind I'm here. Dale invited me, and he said you wouldn't mind."</p><p>A gruff voice chimed in. "Yeah, Dale invited me too."</p><p>Octavio came over to them, and stood a little too close to Mia for Bill's liking.</p><p>"The more the merrier," Leah smiled, "But you have to swim!"</p><p>"I plan to," John Redcorn nodded seriously.</p><p>Octavio was offering Mia a joint before Bill intervened.</p><p>"Come on, Mia," Bill muttered, and led her away elsewhere. Octavio looked steadily behind them.</p><p>Leah swept away to greet the rest of her guests, while Boomhauer kept a watchful eye on John Redcorn.</p><p>Boomhauer wasn't a jealous person, really… but considering John Redcorn had tried dating Leah in the past, and the fact that he had no qualms against pursuing taken women… well, it couldn't hurt to be careful.</p><p>Leah and Mia ended back over to where Luanne and Gracie were playing. Leah looked like a natural when it came to Gracie. She seemed to know exactly how to interact with her, even getting her to laugh and clap her hands. Boomhauer liked the sight of it… the sight of Leah being a mother.</p><p>He wasn't sure how he could ever be a father. He couldn't picture himself holding a baby, or doing the right things to make one laugh. He couldn't picture a baby in his life at all, it was still too irrational of a thought.</p><p>Hank called them all to eat, and Boomhauer's stomach dropped. Leah was going to tell everybody soon.</p><p>When he and Leah went to make their plates, she bumped playfully against him, and grinned up at him with sparkling, hopeful eyes. It was an exciting day for her...if only he could share her feelings. He mostly felt a sense of dread where any excitement should be.</p><p>Everyone sat down at the picnic tables and Hank said grace. He gave thanks for neighbors, family, and togetherness, and before finishing he added "thank you for the propane that helped facilitate these incredible burgers."</p><p>Once Hank was done, Leah stood at the head of the table and brightly looked out at them all.</p><p>"Boomhauer and I have something we'd like to announce!"</p><p>She looked at him expectantly, so he stood up beside her, and tried his best to look contented.</p><p>"We are both very excited to have all of our friends and neighbors here today. When I moved here over a year ago, I didn't know anybody, I didn't have anybody. But right away you all stepped up to welcome me and be there for me. Even though my family are all in a different state, I still have you all as my Texas family, and I'm so thankful for that. That's why we're both very excited to share some news with you all...we're having a baby!"</p><p>The entire yard was silent. Leah was beaming as the news began sinking in. Suddenly, everyone began cheering.</p><p>"Oh, Leah, that's wonderful!" Peggy clapped.</p><p>Nancy leapt up and threw her arms around Leah while Minh whooped in delight.</p><p>"Well, all right," Hank grinned.</p><p>Bill looked surprised, yet pleased. "Congratulations!"</p><p>"I'm so happy for you!" Mia smiled.</p><p>"Having a baby is so much fun!" squealed Luanne. "Well, not <em>having </em>a baby, but the part that comes after. The motherhood part."</p><p>Dale's voice carried over the excited murmurs and congratulations. "I can't believe you impregnated somebody!"</p><p>John Redcorn looked firmly at Leah, but didn't say anything.</p><p>After the commotion began to subside, Leah spoke again. "Thank you, everyone! Now let's eat!"</p><p>Leah joined her place at the table beside Mia while everyone else broke off into excited conversations. Leah was pleased the announcement went over so well, and that Boomhauer wasn't quite so stiff and wooden about it like she feared he was going to be. </p><p>Nancy asked, "When are you due?" </p><p>"April!" </p><p>"My sister is having a baby in March!" Mia told her. "I'm so excited to become an aunt." </p><p>Leah remembered how excited she was to become an aunt, too, when Michael and Angela announced their first pregnancy with Warren. Her excitement for their subsequent announcement with Easton was just delighted. </p><p>Dale, Hank, Lucky, and Kahn mostly just congratulated Boomhauer and occasionally threw in some playful jabs about him finally settling down into parenthood. He took it all in stride, mostly by ignoring them behind dignified sips of beer.</p><p>Nancy, Peggy, Luanne, and Minh all talked with Leah about pregnancy and birth. They each gave her tips and advice, and described their own personal experiences with their own pregnancies. </p><p>John Redcorn sat quietly amongst them, stony faced and impassive. Leah noticed this and apologized. "I'm sorry for all the pregnancy talk, John Redcorn." She gave him a shy yet playful smile. </p><p>"There is nothing to apologize for," he assured her, "My people always looked to women and mothers as our wisest and most powerful beings." </p><p>Dale snickered. "And here we have Boomhauer on the other hand who always found motherhood to be disgusting." </p><p>It shocked Leah to hear that, and quickly she turned to look at Boomhauer for his response. He was staring daggers at Dale, seething.</p><p>“<em>I</em> could never find such a wonderful and beautiful thing to be ‘disgusting,’” John Redcorn told Leah, his hardened gaze never wavering from her face.</p><p>Boomhauer was thoroughly pissed at Dale for saying anything. Sure, he typically stayed away from single mothers during his romantic exploits, but not because he looked down on them. He just preferred not having to worry about any little rugrats getting in the way of...bedroom things. And it was easier to go out with somebody who didn’t need to hurry home and tuck their kids into bed. But none of that mattered now, not when it was his girlfriend, and his child…</p><p>Leah was insecure about his views on becoming a parent already, and now Dale had to try and be funny which was making it worse, and to top it off it was giving John Redcorn a way to wedge himself in there any way he could. </p><p>Hank scolded Dale and Boomhauer tried to smooth things over with Leah while he whispered into her ear. </p><p>“Don’t listen to him,” he murmured to her, “He’s just being an idiot. You've never been more beautiful to me than you are right now." He placed a gentle hand on her stomach. </p><p>Leah smiled at his words. She could feel how sincerely he meant them.</p><p>“I love you,” she said, and kissed him.</p><p>Soon after everyone had finished eating, Leah and Mia decided to get into the pool where Bobby, Joseph, and Connie were already swimming.</p><p>“Coming?” Leah asked Boomhauer. She pulled off her swimsuit coverup to reveal a floral print bikini, which made him consider his answer, but he still shook his head no.</p><p>“Maybe later.”</p><p>However, right after she and Mia dropped into the water, John Redcorn tugged off his shirt in one smooth motion, revealing his hard six pack abs. He joined beside Leah on her end of the pool, ready to face off against Mia's team in a volleyball game.</p><p>Boomhauer was certain John Redcorn didn't care much about volleyball at all. And surely Leah's team could use an extra player… </p><p>She smiled at him when he joined her, happy that he changed his mind about swimming. John Redcorn stood expressionless, looking elsewhere. </p><p>It was Leah, Boomhauer, John Redcorn, and Joseph on one end, and at the other end waited Mia, Bobby, and Connie. A large, colorful beach ball floated between the two teams. </p><p>Before the game could start, Octavio decided to even out the teams by jumping in near Mia. He smirked at her and said something in Spanish which made her giggle. Boomhauer could see Bill glaring from his place at the picnic table. </p><p>"Ready?" Leah called across the pool. She tossed the beach ball high into the air and spiked it across to the other side. </p><p>The game stayed relatively even, both teams doing well to keep the ball from touching the water. Eventually Lucky joined in on Leah's side, and Dale plunged in over on Mia's. Dale and Octavio had gotten rather obnoxious with each other, seeming to mostly just shove each other out of the way rather than actually play the game properly.</p><p>After a particularly sharp spike of the ball by Leah, Dale jumped dramatically backwards in an attempt to intercept it. He ended up slamming into Mia, who fell into Octavio. Octavio quickly put his hands against her back to hold her up. </p><p>"Get your hands off of her!" Bill bellowed from the edge of the pool. </p><p>Octavio scoffed. "Settle down, man." </p><p>"Mia," Bill called, concerned, "Are you okay?" </p><p>"I'm fine, Bill. It's going to take more than Dale's bony ass to bring me down." </p><p>Octavio laughed while Dale shrugged and served the ball over to the other side. </p><p>Leah had sharply brought her arm behind her to send the ball back when she felt her hand collide with something hard. </p><p>"Ah!" grunted John Redcorn. His hand clasped over his nose. </p><p>Leah looked him over in alarm. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" She hovered nervously around him, trying to assess the damage. "Are you okay?" </p><p>John Redcorn nodded his head quickly. "I'm fine. Doesn't hurt at all." </p><p>He removed his hand and a gush of blood fell down his face. Leah shrieked, horrified.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" she said frantically again, eyes wide at the sight. </p><p>John Redcorn began to dismiss her concerns, but she pushed him towards the ladder, insisting she get him cleaned up. Together the two of them went inside her house, alone.</p><p>Boomhauer was feeling rather conflicted as he looked at the sliding glass doors they disappeared through. Should he follow them to keep an eye on John Redcorn, and risk looking jealous and weird, or should he anxiously stay out here and hope John Redcorn isn't going to try anything? </p><p>Ultimately he bit his tongue and waited at the picnic table, staring intently at the back door, knee jiggling with nerves. He hoped the tender reassurances he whispered in Leah's ear were enough to assuage any doubts she had about his devotion to her and the baby. And hopefully John Redcorn wasn't in there insisting he was good with kids...</p><p>"Are you okay, Boomhauer?" Hank asked. </p><p>"I'm fine." </p><p>Kahn tisked dubiously. "Don't tell me you're jealous. You, of all people…" </p><p>Boomhauer ignored him. </p><p>After several minutes of agonizing, he flicked his head towards the sound of the sliding glass doors pulling apart. Leah and John Redcorn had emerged back outside. John Redcorn looked as good as new, face wiped clean, though his expression was still impassive. Leah went straight to Boomhauer at the picnic table and sat beside him, smiling at him as she always did. Immediately he felt better, with any nervousness completely dissolving away just by that one look. </p><p>Later that night Boomhauer and Leah were getting settled for bed, this time at Leah’s house. Boomhauer watched her as she went through her typical night routine. She had hardly finished changing into her pajamas when Boomhauer drew her close to him. </p><p>She smiled up at him, as he would often pull her against him, and she never grew tired of it. He looked steadily down at her, into her eyes, into those brilliant green windows to her soul.</p><p>“What?” she asked, under the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Her smile widened. “I love you, too.”</p><p>He paused a moment, finding what he wanted to say, finding how he wanted to express himself. </p><p>“I’m sorry for how I first reacted to the baby. I wish I could take that back.”</p><p>She saw his eyes looked a little sad.</p><p>“I know you do,” she said quietly, “But I know you feel differently now.”</p><p>“I do.” His response was firm, hoping to convey how true it was.</p><p>She smiled again. “Then that’s what matters.”</p><p>He took one last look at her beautiful face before hugging her closely against him.</p><p>“Nothing matters more to me than you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Watch the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving was approaching quickly, and Leah was looking forward to it. She and Boomhauer were going back to Oklahoma to have dinner with her family, and Jillian was going to be there, too. Angela even had some of her boys' old baby things she was going to pass on to Leah.</p><p>Leah and Boomhauer discussed what to do about living separately. Leah was reluctant to sell her house, despite Boomhauer insisting she move in with him.</p><p>"Are you worried I'm going to change my mind?" he asked her.</p><p>In a way, she was. She had to be prepared for that outcome, and not having a place to live was one of those details… She could feel he still wasn't entirely happy about having a baby, and she was growing more wary over it.</p><p>He had sensed her hesitation, and lifted her chin to look at him.</p><p>"I love you," he said, with utmost sincerity. "I want us all to be together. As a family."</p><p>She believed him. He really knew how to convey every unspoken word when he looked into her eyes…</p><p>"Okay," she decided. "I have a few things to do before I put my house on the market. But maybe I can move in with you soon?"</p><p>"Why not right now?" he grinned.</p><p>He brought up a good point.</p><p>Mia generously offered to help her pack. A lot of Leah's things were to be donated, since she would have Boomhauer's now, but other things she was still planning on bringing over with her.</p><p>She and Mia were in the emptying kitchen, wrapping dishes in newspaper.</p><p>"I bet you're going to miss this house," Mia said.</p><p>"I am. I'm really proud of it. I did a lot of changes and improvements to it, and it was a big comfort to me, having a home where I could be happy again." She stacked a pile of wrapped plates into a cardboard box. "But now I'm entering the next chapter of my life, which is also exciting."</p><p>"What about your garden?"</p><p>"I'm going to move some of my flowers over to Jeffrey's, and start over once I'm there. He has a pretty nice garden already actually."</p><p>"Good! I can't wait to see what you do over there. Rose bushes in front of the hot tub, maybe?"</p><p>Leah laughed. "That's not a bad idea."</p><p>They worked through Leah's closet next, a space of mostly dresses and athletic wear.</p><p>"So, how are things going with you and Bill?" Leah asked.</p><p>"Good, always good… I sort of set his cousin Gilbert up with my cousin Raúl. They really hit it off."</p><p>"That's great," Leah smiled dreamily, "I love when people fall in love."</p><p>"So do I. Especially when it's me and Bill."</p><p>Leah knew Mia and Bill were a perfect match. She could see it in their auras and feel it in their energies. It was so wonderful that Bill had finally found somebody who made him happy, especially a remarkable person like Mia.</p><p>"What are your Thanksgiving plans?"</p><p>"Bill and I are going to my parents'. My whole family will be there. I think Gilbert is coming, too."</p><p>"When Jeffrey and I get back home, you and I should go Christmas shopping together."</p><p>"I'd love to!" Mia delighted. "I tend to go all out, so I hope you can keep up."</p><p>Much of Leah's house was packed to move or donate by the end of the day. She really was going to miss her house, but she was looking forward to living with Boomhauer.</p><p>And if shit went south and he decided he <em>really</em> didn't want to be a father, she would just move out. Easy, easy.</p><p>Right.</p><p>But his house was really becoming more of her home too as she got her things moved in. What was once a contemporary bachelor pad now had more homey charm, more touches of Leah's spiritualism and earthy nature.</p><p>They packed their bags for their trip to Oklahoma, and planned on getting more work at both houses done when they returned.</p><p>Boomhauer liked Leah's family a lot. He had met them all a couple times now and always had a good time with them. He especially liked Simon, who he spoke about cars with.</p><p>When Thanksgiving day came, and dinner was being set upon the table, Leah's father arrived with Jillian beside him. She was very lovely, with a gentle and kind face, and a very open quality to her. Leah could see why her dad fell so hard for someone like that. Leah even thought that Jillian and her mother would have been good friends.</p><p>Her father was absolutely joyous, no longer sitting darkly under a raincloud everywhere he went, but was once more booming with bright energy, commanding all attention and notice. He was how Leah remembered him, from when she was a little kid all the way up until the short months before her mother's death. She would forever be grateful to Jillian for that.</p><p>A wonderful and warmly comforting weekend passed, and soon it was time to go back home to Texas. Leah felt content and fulfilled from such a good time with her family, and was looking forward to seeing her Arlen family again, too.</p><p>She and Boomhauer said their goodbyes, and began driving back through the city.</p><p>"Leah," he began, his tone a little cautious, "Can we make a stop somewhere?"</p><p>"Sure! Where do you want to go?"</p><p>He hesitated, afraid he might upset her.</p><p>"Your mother's grave."</p><p>Leah fell completely silent, her cheerful expression entirely removed.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I-, I'd like to visit her."</p><p>More quiet followed. Boomhauer wished he knew what she was thinking. Did he step over a line? Was he going too far?</p><p>In a small voice, she answered "Okay."</p><p>"Are you sure? If you don't want to, we-"</p><p>"No, I want to… I need to. Let's go."</p><p>He held her hand as they drove down the winding, worn down path of the cemetery.</p><p>It was very peaceful there, and very still, not even the slightest breeze seemed to pass through.</p><p>They walked along rows and rows of headstones, some with fresh flowers on them, some with little flags poked into the earth beside them.</p><p>Up ahead, under a tall, cascading willow tree, was a clean, white headstone. Boomhauer knew it belonged to Leah's mother before Leah even pointed it out.</p><p>
  <em>Liliana Faye Costello</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness"</em>
</p><p>The two of them kneeled down together, side by side. Leah clutched her hands into fists as they rested on her knees. She was trying hard not to cry.</p><p>A couple bouquets of flowers laid across the plot, probably left there by Leah's father or her brothers.</p><p>"We should have brought flowers," she whispered.</p><p>Boomhauer put his arm around her shoulders and held her.</p><p>"You're her flower."</p><p>Leah gave a watery chuckle and wiped at her eyes.</p><p>Boomhauer turned back to the headstone and began addressing Leah's mother.</p><p>"I know everyone called you Lily," he began, "and from what I've heard about you, you'd probably tell me to call you Lily, too. But I can't be that informal, so I'm going to call you 'Leah's mom.'"</p><p>Leah cried quietly beside him while she listened. He never let go of his comforting embrace around her.</p><p>He continued on. "Leah's mom, I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad to meet you. Leah is so incredible, and so amazing. I know you're proud of her. I'm so happy to have met her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. And she's-, we're going to have a baby. Can you believe that?"</p><p>Leah gasped a small sob. Her tears fell like thick raindrops, but she gave up trying to stop them.</p><p>Boomhauer's voice was shaky with emotion, but he kept himself going. "I'm glad Leah wanted to come see you today, because I have something I want to tell you. I want to ask Leah to marry me, and I would be honored to have your blessing."</p><p>It took a moment for Leah to realize what he just said. She turned to face him, her widened eyes sparkling with tears. His eyes held tears of his own while he pulled a small ring box from his coat pocket.</p><p>He pried back the lid, revealing a rose gold band inlaid with a small emerald in the center. It was Leah's birth stone.</p><p>She looked at the ring in shock, hardly daring to believe what was happening.</p><p>"Leah," he said tightly, "Will you marry me?"</p><p>More seconds filled with tension ticked by. Her eyes began swimming in tears again, and she nodded.</p><p>They both cried and smiled at the same time when Boomhauer put the ring on her finger.</p><p>"It's so beautiful," she said, admiring her hand. "And you remembered I don't like diamonds…"</p><p>"Of course. It's a capitalist blood trade."</p><p>She chuckled again, and threw her arms around his neck.</p><p>"I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>They sat back and wiped their eyes again. Leah gazed happily at her mother's headstone now, tracing every etched letter into her thoughts.</p><p>"Thank you, mom," she smiled, "I knew you would love Jeffrey, too."</p><p>They sat together under the shade of the willow tree for a while, enjoying the serenity and peace.</p><p>"So… What were you thinking in terms of weddings?" Boomhauer asked.</p><p>"Um…" Leah thought, "I guess I don't know. I don't really care what it's like. We can do whatever."</p><p>"Do you want the whole ceremony thing? Venues and receptions and all of that?"</p><p>"Gosh, no. That sounds so exhausting. I would want something more low key."</p><p>His eyes narrowed in consideration. "How low key?"</p><p>"Honestly, if we had a barbecue at home I think that sounds rather nice. Why? What did you want to do?"</p><p>He thought for a moment, wondering if his idea would go over well.</p><p>"Well, we could get married right now."</p><p>"Now?" she puzzled, "Really?"</p><p>"I mean… we could."</p><p>She considered it. Half-laughing, she said, "Okay."</p><p>"Really? You want to?"</p><p>"Yes." She smiled eagerly up at him.</p><p>"There's a same-day chapel I saw downtown."</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>They went straight there after they said goodbye to Leah's mother. They both were expecting the chapel to be seedy and questionable, but they were pleasantly surprised at how clean and well kept it was inside.</p><p>An hour later, they departed the building as husband and wife.</p><p>Boomhauer kept smiling at her, so thrilled that this beautiful, amazing woman was his <em>wife</em>. He was actually looking forward to sharing the news with Hank, Dale, and Bill. He was looking forward to sharing the news with everyone, he wanted everyone to know how incredibly happy he was, and was going to be for the rest of his life.</p><p>They decided to stay in Oklahoma City for a few day getaway, a small celebration for themselves. They rented a nice hotel room, with the intent of exploring the city together, but it was a day or two before they even left the bedroom…</p><p>Leah's phone was off ever since they entered the chapel, and she kept it off for a couple of days, wanting to have undisturbed peace with her new husband.</p><p>When she turned it on again one morning, she saw she had a few missed calls from Mia.</p><p>Boomhauer was getting ready for the day in the bathroom while Leah sat on the bed. She decided to call Mia then, both to see what Mia was up to, and also to announce that she was now Mrs. Boomhauer.</p><p>Mia picked up after a few rings. Listlessly, she said, "Hello?"</p><p>Filled with energetic joy, Leah rambled on. "Hi, Mia! I saw you called me a few times. I'm sorry, I had my phone off for a few days. Guess what? I got married!"</p><p>"What? You did?"</p><p>"Yep! I'm Mrs. Boomhauer now! Isn't it great?"</p><p>"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"</p><p>"Thank you!" Leah beamed. "So, what's up? Why were you calling before?"</p><p>"Oh… just wanted to talk, that's all."</p><p>Mia sounded cheerful, but Leah wondered if there was a note of something off in her voice.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yes, everything's fine! I'll see you when you get home, okay?"</p><p>Leah wasn't entirely convinced, but decided not to push the issue.</p><p>"Sounds great! See you in a few days!"</p><p>After they hung up, Leah reflected more on how Mia sounded.</p><p>Boomhauer finished getting ready and came back into the room.</p><p>"Has Bill or anybody tried calling at all?" Leah asked him.</p><p>"No. They know better." He zipped his suitcase back up. "Why?"</p><p>Thoughtfully she replied, "Nothing. Just wondering."</p><p>When the time came for their return back to Arlen, they were both looking forward to being home again. Boomhauer was certain his first can of Alamo would never taste better.</p><p>After unpacking, Leah rested inside while Boomhauer went out to the alley. Hank, Dale, and Bill were already out there, beers in hand.</p><p>"I got married," he announced. Simple and to the point.</p><p>"That's great news!" Hank cheered.</p><p>"Got an ol' ball-and-chain like the rest if us, eh?" Dale grinned. He clapped Boomhauer on the back.</p><p>"Congrats, Boomhauer," Bill sighed. He gave a small smile, but was otherwise miserable.</p><p>Boomhauer was about to ask him what was wrong when Octavio showed up, parking his car in Dale's driveway.</p><p>"Hope you don't mind Octavio joining us," Dale said, "He and I are still fine-tuning our business plans."</p><p>Octavio settled in beside then with his own Mexican brand beer.</p><p>"Yo."</p><p>After another beer down did something very strange happen. A car that was unfamiliar to Boomhauer pulled into Bill's driveway.</p><p>"Tiger Lady is back," muttered Dale. Hank looked disapprovingly across the street.</p><p>"Who-" Boomhauer began to ask, but his question was soon answered. Stepping out of the car, in skintight leggings and a very low cut blouse, was Bill's ex-wife, Lenore.</p><p>Boomhauer nearly choked on his beer.</p><p>She strutted over to them, looking coy and flirty.</p><p>"Hi, boys." she smirked. "Oh, my… Boomhauer! Is it ever nice to see you again…"</p><p>The hungry look she examined him with made him shift uncomfortably.</p><p>Her prowling glance landed on Octavio. "And hmm… You are?"</p><p>"No hablo ingles."</p><p>Her smirk never wavered, however. Before departing back to Bill's house, she grabbed Bill tightly and put her tongue in his mouth. Everyone else looked awkwardly away.</p><p>"I'll see you later, baby," she murmured.</p><p>After the door was firmly shut behind her, Boomhauer said, "What the <em>fuck?</em>"</p><p>What the hell happened while he was away?</p><p>"Bill dumped Mia," Dale answered simply.</p><p>"<em>What?</em>"</p><p>Hank looked annoyed. "Tell him, Bill, with your own asinine words."</p><p>Bill sighed.</p><p>"Mia was always too good for me. She was going to leave me someday. I always knew that. Then last week Lenore came to my house. She told me if I left Mia, she would get back together with me. Then I wouldn't be alone…"</p><p>Hank and Dale both scoffed and shook their heads.</p><p>"So… You dumped Mia because you were afraid she was going to dump you someday?"</p><p>Bill nodded, not meeting Boomhauer's eye.</p><p>"Then you got back with Lenore because… you didn't want to be alone?"</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>"Let me reiterate: what the <em>fuck?</em>"</p><p>Bill grumbled, "Sorry I'm not as perfect as you, Boomhauer."</p><p>"It's not about being perfect, Bill," Hank scolded, "It's about not being an idiot. Mia really liked you, maybe even loved you, there was no way she was going to leave you. You let that ball-breaker Lenore get into your head again, like she always does. Remember she saw how happy you were with Governor Richards? And she convinced you to dump the Governor just because she knew she had that power over you. She saw how happy you were with Mia, and what did she do? The exact same thing."</p><p>Bill closed his eyes and rubbed his face in frustration.</p><p>"Mia never would have been happy with me. She would have left me for someone better eventually. I can't be alone anymore, Hank. You know I can't handle it."</p><p>"You need to cut Lenore loose and beg for Mia's forgiveness."</p><p>Bill sighed.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>Hank shook his head, thoroughly irritated. Boomhauer felt the same.</p><p>"Why won't you let yourself be happy?" he asked, his tone heated. "You were happy with Mia. She was happy with you. Why wasn't that enough for you?"</p><p>"It <em>was</em> enough for me. But someday she would see through what a fat, bald, loser I am and find someone else. I wouldn't be able to come back from that. You know how many times I tried killing myself in the past, and that was long before I ever met her…"</p><p>"You know, I get really tired of your excuses, Bill," scorned Boomhauer. "You don't want to be happy for some reason, that's what it all comes down to. Mia would have never left you, end of story. I've heard her talk so much about you when she and Leah were hanging out together. There is no way she wasn't completely in love with you."</p><p>Bill buried his eyes in his hand. The words of wisdom from everybody was too much to bear.</p><p>"Well, if she's single," Octavio mentioned airily, "Maybe now I'll be able to get in that…"</p><p>Immediately Bill threw his beer can on the ground.</p><p>"You stay away from her!" he growled.</p><p>Octavio shrugged, entirely unphased. "She's not your girlfriend anymore. I have no loyalty to you."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>Dale spoke frankly. "He's right, Bill. Mia isn't your girlfriend. Lenore is."</p><p>"And believe me, no one wants to fuck <em>that</em>."</p><p>Bill loomed himself inches away from Octavio, seething with anger at Octavio's smirk.</p><p>"I'm going to beat your face in," Bill threatened.</p><p>"You can try, but that still won't get <em>chica</em> back."</p><p>Before Bill could say anything else, Lenore called him from across the alley.</p><p>"Bill, honey, is everything alright?"</p><p>"Answer your girlfriend, Bill," Dale goaded.</p><p>Bill scowled. "Fuck this."</p><p>He stormed away, back to his house, back to Lenore.</p><p>Boomhauer wondered if Mia told Leah yet. He would have to go tell Leah soon, when he went back home to her.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Boomhauer," Hank said. "You were probably expecting a happier celebration, coming home a newlywed and all."</p><p>Dale shook his head in disbelief. "God, isn't that so weird? Boomhauer getting married. Boomhauer having a kid. What's next? Boomhauer selling his car?"</p><p>"Never," Boomhauer firmly replied.</p><p>Later that evening he returned home across the street. Leah was busy in the kitchen making dinner, linguine pasta tossed in a creamy avocado sauce. Boomhauer hadn't eaten as much meat in quite some time, and with all the delicious things Leah prepared, he hardly had a craving for it anymore.</p><p>He kissed her hello, like he always did, no matter how much time had passed since he last saw her.</p><p>"Did you hear from Mia?" he asked.</p><p>"I texted her when we got home, but that's about it. Why?"</p><p>"Well, I guess Bill broke up with her."</p><p>The pot she was holding clattered back onto the stove.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"Why? What happened?"</p><p>Boomhauer shrugged. How could someone begin to describe Bill's convoluted way of thinking? He did the best he could as he explained what Bill told him.</p><p>"I don't believe it," Leah said distantly. "Oh, I bet that's why Mia was calling me…"</p><p>She hurried to her phone and called Mia, hoping Mia would pick up.</p><p>To her relief, Mia did.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me!"</p><p>Mia sighed.</p><p>"Sorry. You just sounded so happy, and you had just gotten married, I didn't want to bring you down."</p><p>"Oh, Mia! You never bring me down! Where are you? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm at home."</p><p>Clearly she wasn't okay. That wasn't the best question to ask under these circumstances.</p><p>And Mia sounded very sad, even detached. Leah could hear the pain in her voice.</p><p>"I'm coming over tomorrow, okay? We can hang out!"</p><p>"Okay. That sounds nice."</p><p>When Leah went to Mia's house the next day, she could tell Mia hadn't been doing much since Bill broke her heart. It looked as though she mainly stayed in a nest on the couch day after day. She was taking the break up very hard.</p><p>Leah brought over things like chocolates and art supplies, and put on one of their favorite TV shows.</p><p>Mia absentmindedly drew goldfish, much like the one swimming in the fish tank next to the kitchen.</p><p>Quietly, Mia asked, "How is Bill?"</p><p>"Miserable."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. Lenore won't be lasting long."</p><p>Mia sat back thoughtfully.</p><p>"Do you think you'd get back together with him?" asked Leah.</p><p>Mia didn't respond at first, but eventually figured out what she wanted to say.</p><p>"I'd have to see him make an effort to change." She sighed glumly. "Do you think he wants me back?"</p><p>"Very much so."</p><p>"I don't understand why he left me. Why he thought I would ever leave him…"</p><p>"Well, he carries a lot of sadness within himself. He has had a rough time with relationships. I don't think he was used to things going so well, or being so happy."</p><p>Mia sighed again, and returned to her drawing.</p><p>Leah wished she could take Mia's despair away. She hoped things would be better in time.</p><p>"I hope you will still want to come running with me in the mornings."</p><p>"I will," Mia said. "I think running will do me some good."</p><p>Leah was pleased her outlook was improving. She hoped Bill's would, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Right Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boomhauer's parents were planning on another Christmas cruise, so they came to Texas earlier that month to visit before departing. Boomhauer's mother was beyond thrilled about the baby. She was a bit disappointed Boomhauer and Leah got married without a real ceremony, but was still excited nonetheless.</p><p>"First your brother teases me with an almost-wedding, then you go off and have one in some quickie chapel. But I suppose can't be too upset when I'm finally getting the grand baby I have always dreamed about!"</p><p>They were at Boomhauer's grandmother's house, which was decorated cozily for the holiday. Patch was late, as usual, but eventually barreled in with a bottle of spiced rum.</p><p>"Hi, sis," he grinned at Leah. He then tried to muss up Boomhauer's hair, but was twisted into a headlock.</p><p>"Your little belly is so cute!" Boomhauer's mother gushed over Leah's rounding stomach. "Isn't it, mom?"</p><p>His grandmother agreed. "You're carrying low. You're having a boy."</p><p>"You think so?" Leah asked, amused. She herself felt the baby was a boy. The energy of the life growing inside her felt boyish, in some way.</p><p>"He'll be a fourth, of course," Boomhauer's father looked at his son pointedly from above his glasses.</p><p>Boomhauer and Leah had briefly discussed it already. Boomhauer was Jeffrey Dexter Boomhauer III, and he had no inclination to carry on the tradition. It was an annoyance, having the same name as his father and grandfather. Legal documents and mail became a nightmare. And Leah brought up a point he vehemently agreed with: the baby should have his own identity.</p><p>Boomhauer didn't want to disappoint his father, but the decision was made.</p><p>"If it's a boy, Jeffrey will probably be his middle name."</p><p>"You're not proud of your full name?"</p><p>"I want my son to have an identity of his own."</p><p>
  <em>my son… </em>
</p><p>"Being a fourth <em>is</em> his identity. That tradition has been carried down through three generations, you can't give that up now!"</p><p>"Dear, just be happy we're getting a grandchild at all," Boomhauer's mother tried to mitigate. "You'll still be getting a Boomhauer to carry on the name."</p><p>His father grumbled, but seemed to accept it.</p><p>"I get to be the cool uncle!" Patch declared, and gulped down a healthy portion of spiked eggnog.</p><p>Boomhauer wondered if he wanted his brother anywhere near his child.</p>
<hr/><p>The Hills' were going to throw their annual Christmas party shortly before the holiday. All the neighbors were invited, and people Hank and Peggy knew or worked with. Even Mia was invited, despite not being with Bill anymore.</p><p>To everyone's relief, Bill had finally had enough and broke up with Lenore. He desperately wanted Mia back, and was first trying to work on himself to be better for her. Mia agreed to talk to him at the Christmas party, for the first time since they had broken up one month ago.</p><p>The morning of the party, Leah heard a knock at the door. Standing there, fidgeting restlessly, was Bill.</p><p>"Hi, Leah," he said quickly. "I know you probably don't want anything to do with me-"</p><p>"Why would you think that?"</p><p>He paused. "Um, because of what I did to Mia…"</p><p>While her friend getting hurt did displease her, Leah knew Bill was aware he was wrong and was actively trying to change.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Quickly again, he said "Will you read my future?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know… With your cards."</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>His eyes were rounded with pleading. Leah sighed.</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>"I'm going to see Mia tonight, at Hank's Christmas party. I just want to know if it's going to go well."</p><p>Leah shook her head.</p><p>"I won't do readings about other people without their knowledge."</p><p>"It's not about Mia, really, I guess mostly I want to know if I'm going to mess things up when I talk to her. It's a reading about me."</p><p>She gave him a searching look. He was so eager, so hopeful, so worried. She decided to give him a nudge in the right direction, especially for Mia's benefit.</p><p>"Alright," she agreed, and Bill jumped up with relief.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, Leah, really-"</p><p>"I'm mostly doing this for Mia, okay?"</p><p>"Right, of course."</p><p>He followed her to her bedroom where she kept her crystals, stones, and tarot cards.</p><p>They sat facing each other on the floor. Bill watched her with curiosity while she readied the deck.</p><p>"Now, tarot cards don't predict the future. They can tell you what <em>might</em> happen, and what guidance you need to either meet it or avoid it."</p><p>She passed a quartz crystal over the cards, cleansing them for Bill's reading.</p><p>"It's best to ask an open-ended question, rather than a yes or no."</p><p>"Okay…" Bill thought about what he wanted to ask. "How about… How can I make my talk with Mia tonight go over well?"</p><p>"That's good," Leah smiled. She shuffled and cut the deck. "Draw one card."</p><p>Bill ruminated as best as he could, scrutinizing the spread out deck, and choosing the card that spoke the most to him.</p><p>Leah flipped it over.</p><p>"Eight of wands," she announced.</p><p>"Is that… good?"</p><p>"Well, it depends on how you let it guide you. Eight of wands is about freedom, and space, and a high level of energy. It's about going with the flow and not resisting. Use the energy to reach your goals; don't be afraid of it, and don't try to slow it down."</p><p>Bill sat back, thinking deeply, though he looked very confused.</p><p>"So...how do I apply that to talking with Mia tonight?"</p><p>Leah shrugged. "Just talk. Say what's in your heart. Say it all and don't hold back."</p><p>He considered that for a moment, and nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Okay, but… what if I say the wrong thing?"</p><p>"Whatever's in your heart is the <em>right</em> thing. That's what she's going to want to hear."</p><p>She could tell Bill was hoping for something more concrete, but he thanked her profusely anyway.</p><p>When she showed him out and watched him leave, she hoped dearly he would take the advice. She missed seeing Mia happy, and Mia was always unquestionably, irrevocably happy when she was with Bill.</p><p>When the party began later that evening, Mia met Leah at her house and the two of them crossed the alley together. The Hill house was incredibly festive, decked with twinkling decorations and sounds of Christmas music.</p><p>Boomhauer was already there, drinking beers with Hank and Dale. He kissed her when she walked in.</p><p>Mia hovered nervously beside Leah in a corner. Leah knew Mia was anxious, but she could also detect the notes of yearning in her energy.</p><p>"What do I even say to him?" Mia wondered. Her eyes kept darting nervously to the door, waiting for the moment Bill would arrive.</p><p>"I think you'll mostly be listening at first," Leah ensured, "But when you want to say something, tell him what you want him to know."</p><p>"I want him to know he broke my fucking heart."</p><p>Leah nodded supportively. "He does need to know that. But I think he's at least aware."</p><p>Luanne came over to them, a spiced sangria in hand. "You look great, Leah! You're positively glowing. Your hair is so thick and shiny, too."</p><p>"Thank you! Gotta love these hormones."</p><p>Mia suddenly went wide eyed and darted out the back door.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Luanne wondered, looking after her.</p><p>"She's fine… Bill just walked in."</p><p>Leah continued to talk with the other guests as the night went on. She received many compliments similar to Luanne's, about how radiant she looked and how cute her belly was. She kept one eye on the sliding glass doors where Mia and Bill were talking. It looked as though things were going okay. Eventually she looked back and they both were gone. She wondered if they went elsewhere to talk.</p><p>The next morning she found out she was correct. Mia and Bill went somewhere quieter for a while, and emerged as a couple again. Leah was ecstatic, though she figured they would find their way back to each other one way or the other.</p><p>Leah also found out she was correct about the baby's gender. She and Boomhauer went to the ultrasound appointment a few weeks later, and were overjoyed when it was announced they were having a boy.</p><p>Boomhauer hadn't given much thought to whether or not he wanted a boy or a girl. He had gotten used to Leah referring to it as a boy and never really considered otherwise. But now it was official, it was a boy, and he was going to have a son…</p><p>Mia was much happier again, much like how she used to be. Bill was trying hard to better himself, even seeing a therapist and throwing himself into a business selling barbecue sauce with his cousin, Gilbert. He was working on his confidence to be sure he would never ruin things between him and Mia ever again.</p><p>When Mia's birthday came around, Leah took her out to celebrate. They did some shopping and then went out to eat at a little vegan bistro. Leah could certainly see a change in Mia's field of energy… the same change she saw in herself when she realized she was pregnant.</p><p>Leah didn't mention it, however… It was the sort of thing you needed to find out on your own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nursery was finished shortly before the baby was due to arrive. Leah went with a woodland theme, with an emphasis on foxes. Boomhauer was pleased to see the fox plush he got for her on their first date had found a new home on the nursery shelf.</p><p>Mia and Bill were going to have a baby, too, just as Leah had suspected. Their baby was due right as fall would begin, coming in with colors of red and orange and with the crispness in the air. Mia had also moved in with Bill now, becoming the newest member of Rainey Street. Leah was very happy to have her best friend right next door.</p><p>Leah got her house listed on the market around the time Peggy threw her a baby shower. She received so many beautiful, thoughtful gifts that she put away neatly in the woodland nursery. She especially loved the hand painted fox picture Mia made for her.</p><p>As Leah's stomach grew, so did Boomhauer's excitement. It was shameful for him to look back at the times he told Leah he wanted nothing to do with the baby. Because now he couldn't think of his life any other way… He would often visualize the things he and his son would do together, like fishing or working on cars. He was nervous about how to hold a baby, or how to feed it, but Leah's assurance helped alleviate his fears.</p><p>"You'll get the hang of it," Hank also assured him. "I didn't know what the hell I was doing with Bobby after he was born, but we made it through okay."</p><p>"Babies are easy," Dale insisted, "It's when they start going mobile is when you need to worry."</p><p>Bill shook his head dismally. "If <em>you're</em> nervous, Boomhauer, then there's no hope for me."</p><p>"Hey, you both are going to be great parents! I'd never expect otherwise."</p><p>Bill looked a little better at that. "Thanks, Hank."</p><p>"You boys better drink up while you can," Dale told them, "Once your kids get here, you're going to be very busy for a while."</p><p>Boomhauer cracked open another beer.</p><p>Finally, as springtime bloomed, the baby was suddenly ready to arrive.</p><p>"Aren't you glad I have a fast car?" Boomhauer asked Leah, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Just hurry up," she huffed through gritted teeth.</p><p>Leah had practiced her breathing and grounding herself in the weeks leading up to this event. She wasn't sure how much any of it was helping, though, because it all still fucking <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>Boomhauer's anxiety was through the roof, but he still maintained his composure while he supported Leah through the entire process.</p><p>The nurses immediately placed Anthony against his mother's skin. Boomhauer was in awe. His son was so little, so fragile, and so beautiful. When he got his chance to hold him later that night, he found himself tearing up. His love for this little baby, his little baby, was so intense he could hardly breathe.</p><p>Boomhauer would do everything in his power to keep him safe.</p><p>He sent a picture to his mother and she cried harder than he had ever heard her cry before.</p><p>"He's so beautiful!" she managed through sobs.</p><p>Leah's father was also tearful.</p><p>"I can't wait to see him," he sniffed. "And I know your mom would have been so proud."</p><p>He must have been right about that. The next morning, Leah saw a dove perched beside her hospital room window. It was peering in through the glass, seemingly looking right at the baby… Could it have been a message from her mother?</p><p>Leah and Boomhauer's new lives as parents came with a bit of an adjustment period, but they soon settled into a routine. Boomhauer would spend the evenings after work holding Anthony, talking to him, and playing with him, while Leah had a chance to rest or take care of herself.</p><p>Mia and Bill were married at the end of the summer, and Isaac Dauterive was born shortly after. Bill was entirely enamored with being a father. He had found no greater joy or purpose in his life than when he held his son.</p><p>Boomhauer would know… he felt the same way.</p>
<hr/><p>Anthony began to look very much like his father as he grew. He had the same long nose and was sure to have the same high cheekbones and sharp jawline once his baby fat evened out. But his eyes were definitely Leah's, sparkling and brilliantly green. He had her wondrous, earthly nature, too, which Boomhauer was glad for. There needed to be more people like them in the world…</p><p>Sometime after Anthony's first birthday, the three of them went for a walk out in nature. Leah wanted to explore the countryside of Heimlich County more, and Boomhauer took them to just the place.</p><p>Beyond Arlen, where the houses and buildings were sparse, a roll of fields unfurled all around them, grassy hills and valleys full of plants and wildlife.</p><p>"The guys and I would play here when we were kids," he told her.</p><p>The noontime sun shined overhead. They parked on the shoulder of the dirt road and strolled along through the grass. Grasshoppers sprang high in the air while butterflies floated gently in the breeze.</p><p>Leah and Boomhauer each held one of Anthony's little hands while they walked up a small hill. They slowly reached the top, and what they saw before them was a most breathtakingly beautiful view. It was a meadow, lush and green, and absolutely filled with a field of wildflowers. Flowers blooming with colors and shapes of every kind, an explosion of colors, as far as they could see.</p><p>Boomhauer didn't remember ever seeing this before...except in a dream.</p><p>They moved carefully through the flowers and sat down together. Leah put some flowers in her braid while Anthony tried to grab some in his little fist.</p><p>"It's amazing here," Leah said.</p><p>"It's even better now than when I was a kid."</p><p>Anthony tried giving some flowers to his father to look at, though they were a little mangled from the effort.</p><p>"Fa!" Anthony burst happily.</p><p>"Do you think he's saying 'flower?'" wondered Leah.</p><p>"He's got to be."</p><p>Anthony was content to sit there in the flowers, examining the colors and watching the butterflies. Leah leaned comfortably against Boomhauer and held his hand while they watched Anthony play.</p><p>"Can you believe this is our life?" she asked.</p><p>He shook his head. He really couldn't.</p><p>It was always an inconceivable thought, about how close he was to not having any of this. Leah could very well have never moved to Rainey Street. That was the start of it all…</p><p>But she did move to Rainey Street, either by simple coincidence or pure cosmic alignment, and they found each other, two halves of the same soul, together at last.</p><p>"I love you," he told her.</p><p>She smiled, that beautiful smile which always brought him happiness, and she kissed him.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Anthony toddled back to them and clambered into his father's lap, his favorite source of comfort. He looked up at his father, with that childlike wonder, but most of all, with love.</p><p>"And I love you," Boomhauer said, with all the sincerity in the world.</p><p>Boomhauer and Leah had come a long way before they found themselves in each other. And now, stretched out before them, for the rest of their lives… it was nothing but flowers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for reading! I worked hard on this story and I think it turned out alright. You should also check out my first fic, This Must Be the Place, which follows Mia and Bill's story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>